Betty and Matt: Starting Over Together
by gatorwk
Summary: Starting just before Matt's tour in Africa ends, this story is about Matt and Betty deciding they are meant for each other as they experience personal and professional adventures together. While a Metty story, virtually all characters get a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

_Betty's new life and job in London are wonderful and she is enjoying both immensely. Daniel's arrival in London and their going out on a few dates confirms to her that they are best off as friends. Daniel initially takes Betty's decision to stay friends poorly; in fact, he makes several negative comments about her past boyfriends, especially Matt. _

Daniel says, "What, I'm not good enough for you but your last boyfriend sabotaged you at work and then, after you get back together, goes and abandons you to go to Africa-he's just concerned with himself!"

Betty replies, "Daniel, that is not fair. Yes, he was mean to me at work after I hurt him. We managed to get over that. And, for your information, other than when I broke his heart, he was very supportive of me. I actually had a pregnancy scare after the Bahamas and he really stepped up and was more logical than I was. He helped me start my blog, which led to this great career opportunity. And, in terms of going to Africa, I encouraged him to go because that was what was right for him and it would have been selfish to keep him in NY."

Daniel, surprised, says, "You thought you were pregnant and he didn't freak out? And, what do you mean that you encouraged him to go? Your encouraging him to go, to me, says you don't care for him enough."

Betty, sighing but responding with a tone in her voice, retorts, "Daniel, when you are in love with someone you do what is right for them even if it is not what is best for you."

Daniel answers, "Betty, you just said "in love with someone," are you still in love with Matt?"

Betty replies, "Yes, I did say in love and, while things will certainly have changed with our time apart, I do have strong feelings for Matt-I've just been reluctant to acknowledge them because it will hurt a lot if they are not returned."

Daniel, "Well, I guess you need to figure out where you two stand and I won't interfere. I guess some things are not meant to be."

Betty responds, "We will always have an amazing, unique friendship, but I don't think it will ever become more than that, I am so sorry."

Daniel answers, "No need to apologize, and I have to admit that the few kisses we had just felt weird."

_They both laugh, share a platonic hug, and he goes back to NY to find something, and someone, for him. _

_A month or so after Daniel leaves, Betty continues to pour herself into her job, because that is easier than admitting that there is someone she is missing. She finds herself staring at the calendar and, despite her best attempts to almost ignore his very existence because it hurts too much to think about him, Betty finds her mind, and heart, focusing on Matt. _

_Betty decides to send Matt a telegram to see if there are still feelings on his end for her. His response to Betty's telegram is almost more than she could have asked for._

Matt responds in person, coming to her office, and tells her, after catching his breath upon seeing her, "My feelings for you have only grown stronger with our time apart. I can imagine nothing better than spending the rest of my life with you, trying to make each other happy and fulfilled."

Betty is overjoyed and passionately kisses Matt, not caring who is watching or gawking at the typically reserved Ms. Suarez. They decide, at Betty's suggestion, that they could use some time alone, away from everyone, to catch up and discuss their future.

_Betty and Matt walk, hand and hand, out of her office. _

Betty tells her assistant "Since it is already 4pm I am going to call it a day."

Her assistant, Kelly, responds, "Call it a day, or do you mean start your evening? Aren't you going to properly introduce us?"

_Betty blushes and introduces Matt to her assistant and the two other staff who were in the office when he arrived. _

Joe, one of the writers, pulls Matt aside and says, "We didn't hear much about you until the last week or so… then she started to be in her own world and we asked her what was going on… She mentioned your name, said she decided to contact you and hoped that her heart won't be broken again. You obviously seem happy to see her, just please don't leave her again… she doesn't deserve it and I don't know if she can take it."

Matt responds, "I have no intention of being away from Betty for that long ever again…I am glad that she has co-workers who seem to be concerned for her well being."

Betty, who was taking care of a few last minute details for the current month's publication, grabs Matt's arm and says to Joe "You can stop questioning him now… I am off the clock and can take care of myself, but thanks for the support anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

_Betty and Matt step outside of the office building. It is a clear, yet muggy day._

Betty says, "Let's take a walk."

"Great idea," Matt replies, as he readily agrees, "This is your city please show me around."

_They walk for quite a while, without saying much, just holding hands like teenagers, gazing at each other, each almost uncertain that the other is really there. _

Dinnertime is approaching and Matt, who has been to London before with his family, says, "Betty, would you like to go to Universal Bistro? "

She says, "Oh, that would be fantastic, I've heard it has wonderful food and a romantic atmosphere, but I hadn't gotten a chance to go yet."

"Great," Matt responds, "but I do think I need to change into something a little more appropriate than my travel clothes. My hotel is right over there. Do you want to come with me or meet me back at the restaurant in an hour?"

"I'll come if you don't mind," answers Betty.

"Of course I don't mind, but I must tell you that you being in my room will tempt me to delay dinner," says Matt.

"Oh really," Betty responds, with a smile on her face, "Then I'll have to make sure we both keep our hands to ourselves until it is time for dessert."

_They both laugh and share a sensual, yet tender kiss as Betty follows him to his suite._

_While Matt showers and changes his clothes, Betty looks at several items he brought back with him from Africa. One book that interests her is titled "Starting Your Own Magazine from the Ground Up." Matt decides to get dressed in the bathroom since he is finding Betty's presence in his suite hard to resist. _

He comes out and Betty comments, "Well, you look refreshed. I was being nosy and saw this book-is there a reason you have it?"

Matt responds, "Actually, yes. My tour has taught me how rewarding it is to do for others and one way I can do more is to start a publication for good works. I think you would be a great writer and editor-in-chief for such a publication. I can focus on the business end of things while you focus on the stories. It will mean a lot of time together, but we'd have different areas to focus on so it hopefully wouldn't be too much togetherness." He watches her expectantly for her reaction.

Betty responds, "Working on such a publication is almost surreal-it is what I have always wanted to do. To do so with you would make it close to perfect. My only concern is that I have a full-time job and commitment and don't know how much time I can devote to it right now."

Matt replies, "I'm just glad you'll consider doing this with me. From what I've read, there will be a lot of leg work first before it gets going, so you can keep your job while we get the magazine started."

Betty then jumps into Matt's arms and kisses him with fervor. Matt, smiling as he gathers himself, says, "Betty, if you keep that up we will be ordering room service."

"Fine with me," she responds, as she leads him towards the bed. "Six months is a long time to not be intimate with someone," they both say, almost in unison.

_Both Betty and Matt laugh and then continue towards the bed, where they make up for their time apart with passionate lovemaking that lasts for several hours. _

As they snuggle together in bed, Betty remarks, "I didn't want to admit how much I missed you… and thanks for not commenting on the fact that I've put on a little weight in some odd places, actually."

Matt responds, "You look and feel perfect to me. Now that you mention it, is one of those places you put on weight in your chest?"

Betty blushes and says, "I hadn't thought about that, but yes my bras and tops seem to be tighter and so does the waist on my clothes. I don't get it. I am actually getting more exercise than when in NY."

Matt says, "Now you may think I am crazy and I am NOT saying you are fat by any means…but, with the places you say you have gained weight-could you be pregnant?"

"I don't think so," responds Betty. "I haven't been with anyone since you left, which would mean I am about 6 months pregnant. I haven't felt sick and I've had my period, although it has been somewhat irregular and lighter than usual," Betty says with some fear creeping into her voice.

Matt rubs her arm to try to calm her, "Betty, if you are pregnant, we'll figure it out. As I said in December, and it is still true today… having a baby with you has to be a good thing."

_Betty takes some slow, deep breaths. _

Matt says "Let's order some take out from the Italian restaurant next door and we'll pick up a test while we are out."

Betty responds, "Alright, sounds like a good idea-I'm glad one of us is being level headed. You're right, if I am pregnant, we'll figure it out together."

"Definitely," responds Matt, "I'll admit to imagining having a little girl who looks just like you."

Betty kisses Matt sweetly and says, "That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

_Matt finds the menu for the Italian Restaurant. They put in an order and stop by the drug store on their way back to the hotel. _

When they get back to the room, Betty says, "Should I take it before or after we eat?"

"Whichever you are more comfortable with," responds Matt.

"Well, I guess I'd better get this over with," says Betty. She then goes into the bathroom and comes out shortly saying, "It says wait 3 minutes for results, so I guess we can set the table rather than just stare at it and worry." Three minutes pass. Betty says, "Matt, can you go get it, I'm afraid to look."

"Sure," he responds.

Matt comes back, holding the test in his hand. "Betty, how big is your apartment, because this says you are going to need another room."

"Seriously?" "Oh my God, I got really drunk once, have had some alcohol occasionally, haven't been taking vitamins, haven't had any doctors appointments… I've probably harmed the baby!" exclaims Betty, with increasing alarm in her voice.

Matt, with an excited, yet controlled tone to his voice, replies, "Betty, take some slow deep breaths with me...it will be OK. All we can do is start from today."

Betty calms down somewhat and says, "Thanks Matt, that makes me feel better, but I am still worried."

Matt responds, "That's understandable, lets look up some OB doctors online and we'll call places in the morning."

"Agreed," says Betty. "Thanks for being so supportive… there is no one else I would want to be going through this with but you."

Embracing Betty in his arms, Matt looks down at her as he replies, "You are more than welcome and we'll get through this together."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt says, "If this first day of seeing each other after all this time is any indication, I think we are going to give ourselves a lot for you to write about, perhaps for a soap opera?"

Betty laughs, "Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, so we have material for the adult channel from what we did earlier and now the baby show in one day."

Matt says, "Yes, I guess we do, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Matt then kisses her gently.

Betty, raising her eyebrows suggestively, says, "I guess we should eat and then, since we don't need to worry about getting pregnant, we could engage in some additional "extracurricular activities" without needing protection."

Matt responds, "That idea is incredibly appealing, as long as it won't hurt the baby, which I've read is not an issue as long as someone doesn't have problems."

Betty says, "I saw the same thing, that sex is ok when pregnant."

Matt replies, "I'd prefer to say making love, because that is what we'd be doing and, yes, this will be the first time I've ever had sex without a condom, so you truly are the first, and I hope last person, with whom I share that experience."

Betty says, "Matt that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said and I hope you are the only person I share such an experience with too."

_They share a tender kiss, then eat the meal, and then go to bed…eventually actually getting some sleep._

_Matt wakes up before Betty. He rubs his eyes, almost pinching himself to make sure that he is not dreaming and he is really laying in bed with the woman he loves who, if the test is right, is going to have their baby. He wraps his arms around her and draws her closer. After several minutes, he reluctantly gets out of bed and starts searching on the computer for OB offices so they can confirm the pregnancy and see that everything is all right. _

_Betty wakes up about a ½ hour later, initially startled, but then exhaling a sigh of relief when she realizes she isn't dreaming and Matt is really there. Then, she remembers the pregnancy and shivers._

"Matt, can you please come over here and lay with me for a little bit. I am nervous about the pregnancy. You are looking for a doctor, aren't you?" says Betty.

"I'm ready for a break anyway and, yes, I was starting to look up OBs nearby," answers Matt.

They lay in bed for a few minutes when Betty says, "Well, show me what you have found so far."

_Betty comes over and sits on Matt's lap as he shows her the list of doctors and their websites that he has found. Matt kisses Betty's neck, with her presence in his lap feeling like she is meant to be there._

She giggles and says, "Isn't this how we got ourselves in this situation in the first place? We'll have plenty of time for cuddling and more later… let's focus on this doctor search."

"Your right," responds Matt, "But can you blame me? I love having you this close, it just feels right."

"I can't express how much I am enjoying being here with you too, it feels like home, but back to the business at hand. How about Dr. Mills and Associates, their credentials look great," remarks Betty.

"Fine with me, do you want to call or shall I?" says Matt.

"I'll call," says Betty, "I just hope they don't think I am totally stupid for not knowing I was pregnant."

"Of course they won't Betty. While it's uncommon to not realize one is pregnant, it's not unheard of," remarks Matt, giving her a hug of reassurance.

"That's true," says Betty. "Oh my God, is that what I think it was? Maybe I'm hallucinating. Matt, put your hand here, did you feel that?"

Matt, giving her a quick kiss, replies, "Yes, I did, and I am beginning to think that test is right. In fact, I am not ashamed to admit that I hope it is right because I can't imagine anything better than having a baby with you. Let's call the doctor. And, by the way, if you want to keep this quiet until it is confirmed, let me pay for it so you don't need to use your insurance."

"That sounds like a plan. If I get to choose who is the father of my child, it would definitely be you. And, your paying is a good idea. Thanks for thinking of it. I don't want to announce this until we know everything is fine with the baby, our baby," says Betty, kissing Matt in return.

_Matt rubs Betty's shoulders for support as she calls the doctor's office they selected. The receptionist says that they do not have an appointment for two days. When Betty explains how far along she thinks she is, they recommend that she purchase some vitamins and start using them just in case. _


	4. Chapter 4

Betty, sighing, says, "I so wish it were Saturday, not Friday, but since it is still the work week I had better get over to my apartment, change my clothes, and get to the office ASAP, since it seems like I may need to be taking some unexpected time off as it is."

Matt says, "Give me just 5 minutes to shower, I'll come with you. I'd love to see your apartment-I bet it is decorated with your unique taste. I can then walk with you to your office. I'll then use my morning to make some phone calls and talk to my parents, especially since they are expecting me in New York any day now."

_Matt takes the fastest shower on record while Betty gathers her things. She calls her office and says she is running late, but should be there within the hour. She gets the "so it was a long, late night" comment from her assistant, which she chooses to ignore._

As they enter her apartment, Betty replies, "My unique style, I'll take that as a compliment." "Stay right here," she says pointing towards her couch, "or you'll distract me and I'll never get to work today."

"Yes, ma'am," Matt says, with a stern, yet playful tone in his voice. "Yes, that was a compliment. You are right, it would be great to have the day just for us. I do love what you've done with this place it is definitely you."

Betty, who has since gotten out of the shower and changed her clothes responds, "Thanks. I like it. By the way, is looking for a place here in England on your agenda?" she asks, with a hopeful tone to her voice.

Matt, smiling, answers, "Yes, in fact it is, I just didn't want to be getting ahead of myself and didn't want to presume anything. Am I looking for something just for me or big enough for at least two or more people?" he responds, looking at her wistfully.

Having left her apartment and en route to her office building, Betty says, "I would hope big enough for at least two, but more likely three people since I am not planning on raising this child on my own. I just realized-if we are truly pregnant, we are going to have to tell our families. I think Papi, Hilda, and Justin will be ok with it, but I'm not one of your mother's or father's favorite people," remarks Betty, with some trepidation in her voice.

Matt, giving her a quick hug to reassure her, says, "Betty, I've told you before and I mean it. I love you and my parents, including my mother, will just have to deal with it. If I have to make a choice between them and you, it is you, no question. And, being that my mother's heart is in the right place even if her attitude isn't, I think she will come around, especially if she wants to see her grandchild or grandchildren, for that matter."

As they are entering her office building, Betty, keeping her tone low, answers, "That is wonderful to hear, I do think we can make it together given the obstacles we've overcome in the past, but lets remember to keep the whole baby thing quiet until it is confirmed."

Matt says, "You're right, getting a little ahead of myself again. Can I meet you back here for lunch or do you want to meet somewhere nearby so we can talk about how my inquiries have gone so far more privately?"

"Lunch out, lets say at 1, sounds like the better idea, then we can talk without all these ears listening," Betty remarks with a smile, as they have just gotten to her floor and there is many the curious stare in their direction, including from Mr. Dunne.

Mr. Dunne walks up and Betty introduces Matt, "Mr. Dunne, this is Matt Hartley, um… he's been in Africa for the last 6 months and just got into town yesterday."

Mr. Dunne replies, "Yes, I heard someone stopped by yesterday, so, since I suspect you are the Matt who was mentioned in Betty's blog, did you find what you were looking for in Africa? I hope you are not going to take away my prize employee from her job."

Matt, clearing his throat slightly, responds, "Yes, Sir, I did find what I was looking for in Africa, with some of what it is being in front of me right now. I promise to help Betty get to work on time in the future, her career is very important to her and I wouldn't dream of standing in the way of it."

Betty, who has turned a deep shade of red during Matt and Mr. Dunne's conversation says, "Let me assure you that my personal life will not interfere with my job, we just had a lot of catching up to do."

Mr. Dunne, who is smiling, says, "I was actually just teasing, at least somewhat, I am glad to see you seeming so happy, I would expect nothing less than a stellar job, with an occasional distraction here or there good for everyone." He then walks towards his office.

_Betty and Matt exchange a look of relief. Matt then gives Betty a quick kiss before he leaves her office and returns to his suite to make various phone calls. Betty, who has a deadline for the second issue of the magazine, quickly gets to work, with the morning flying by. In fact, she glances at the clock and realizes she has 10 minutes to meet Matt at the restaurant around the corner. _

"I'm meeting Matt for lunch," she tells her assistant. "I should be back by 2 or 2:30 at the latest."

"Lunch, yeah right," says her assistant with a grin. "We are placing odds on whether you come back at all today."

"Very funny. My career is one of my top priorities, so put me in that pool, because I will be back by 2:30," remarks Betty, who has turned a shade of crimson but regains her natural complexion as she leaves the building. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Matt is waiting in the restaurant when Betty arrives. They give each other a quick kiss and then he pulls out the chair for her. The waiter comes by and they place their order. _

Matt says, "So, how did it go at the office this morning, were you able to get work done or were you too distracted by the various events of the last day?"

Betty replies, "Actually my morning was very productive, I got most things on my to do list accomplished and keeping busy helped me not think about the doctor's appointment and what that may mean for at least a little while."

"Great," Matt answers. "I actually had rather interesting conversations with both of my parents. My mom says, that since I am determined to stay here for a while, at least, she will be flying out next Wednesday for a visit. Yes, I did tell her that you are my main reason for coming to and staying in London. That was initially met with silence on her part. I then mentioned the starting of a magazine for "Good Works," which finally elicited a response from her. She actually said, "Well, if you are happy and have something to do career wise, then I can't complain too much. As Betty said, she and I did not get off to "the best start," but I do admire her ambition and she seems to bring out the best in you." I told her thank you, although it was hard not to laugh, since she doesn't admit she is wrong very often or directly, for that matter."

Betty replies, "So the way to your mother was to be career oriented and help you find one, that's all? I guess I should be pleased she is not making fun of my appearance or heritage anymore," with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Matt, taking Betty's hand, says "I know my mom is harsh and judgmental-I told you that from the start. Hopefully you know I am not that way and, in fact, try to do the opposite. Let me know if she is insensitive and I will correct her because you don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Thanks Matt. I know, I should be happy that she seems to be coming around to at least tolerating me, and it is you and how we feel about each other that is most important, I just get worried over what kind of reaction she may have if we are pregnant-I would not want a child around that kind of negativity," remarks Betty, thoughtfully.

"Don't worry yourself too much, please. She wants to be part of my life and there will be certain rules that everyone, including her, will need to follow if they are to be around the mother of my child and, hopefully my wife and our family, someday," says Matt, looking at Betty for her reaction to his statements.

"Did you say wife? In the past that would have scared me, but hearing you say it just feels right!" exclaims Betty, giving him an intense, yet sweet kiss.

"I'm glad," says Matt, "You do realize I've daydreamed about us being married and having kids, maybe just not in the order they are seeming to occur."

"Me too," answers Betty. "You said you talked to your dad too, what did he have to say?"

"Actually," remarks Matt, "my conversation with my father was more than a little unusual. We discussed the typical "how are things going, when do you expect to be in NY, when will we see each other etc small talk, but then he mentioned that there is a family matter he wants to discuss with me in person. He assured me no one is ill or anything, but it got me wondering. He also asked me if I had seen Daniel here in London, because that is the last place he knew he was, and if Daniel had mentioned anything about "family issues." 

_Betty has a moment of insight into who Tyler's father is as well as the fact that Daniel's interest in her was probably known, to some at least._

Taking a deep breath, "I need to tell you about some things. I don't want any secrets-I'm NOT repeating the whole Henry fiasco. First, Daniel had some kind of "epiphany," especially as my physical appearance changed combined with my job offer here. He initially acted very childish, but then ended up following me to London and wanted to try dating. I was somewhat lonely, and I'll admit flattered, by his interest in me in that way, so we did go on a few dates and even kissed a few times, but it just felt wrong. He initially did not take it well when I told him I never thought he and I would be more than great friends, and he even criticized my past boyfriends, you, in particular. His criticism, however, backfired, at least for him, because it made me acknowledge out loud that I still had feelings for you. He eventually accepted that I was not able to return his feelings. He went back to NY about a month ago."

"There is more," said Betty. "It may not be my place to say this, but I think the reason your dad mentioned Daniel within the context of "family matters" is that Daniel has a half-brother, Tyler, from his mother that he did not know about. Daniel reacted to Tyler very badly at first. I think maybe your father is Tyler's biological father."

"Wow," is all Matt can manage to say and then he is speechless for a few minutes. "First, let me say you didn't have to share the information about Daniel's crush on you, but I am glad you did. I can't blame him, of course, as I've always seen the beautiful woman you are, inside and out, since I met you and any man would be blind not to notice how great you are. Secondly, your suspicions about who Tyler's father is are likely right on target. I know my dad knew Claire before MODE and my mother was extremely cold to her, even more than typical for her. What is Tyler like? I hope he is a decent guy because, while it will be weird to have a brother I don't know, I've always wanted a sibling."

"I feel better having told you about Daniel and Tyler and I am so glad you don't seem angry. Daniel could have taken a cue from you on how to react to Tyler. Tyler seems like a nice guy, a little "back woodsy" being raised in South Dakota and all, he also has an alcohol issue, and I actually think he likes Amanda," says Betty, laughing slightly as she tells him the last tidbit of information. 

Matt answers, "Of course I am not angry about the Daniel situation, I was the one who went away for six months. I'm just pleased and honored that I seem to have "won," even if that is not the best choice of words since you are not a prize but rather an extraordinary woman. And, in terms of Tyler, no one is perfect and, even if my father is not willing to accept him, it doesn't mean I won't. And, if he ends up dating Amanda, that could make for some interesting family gatherings, yes?"

"Very true," replies Betty, who looks at her watch and says, "I need to get back to the office, I said I'd be back by 2:30 at the latest and I want to win the pool."

"What are you talking about?" Matt answers. "Wait, are they placing bets on how long you'd be gone at lunch given that you left early yesterday and got in late today?"

"Yes, that is exactly what they are doing. Why don't you walk me back and maybe we can give them something to gaggle at for a few minutes," chuckling as she thinks of her officemates' reaction to such a display. "Then I'll meet you back at your suite about 6 and we can start our weekend."

"Sounds like fun," laughs Matt.

_Matt walks Betty back to her office. In front of the staff, he dips her and gives her a passionate kiss._ _Betty, smiling and laughing at the same time, then walks into her office with several of her coworkers sitting at their desks with their mouths agape. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly for Betty, with the magazine deadline fast approaching. Matt, from his suite that is beginning to look like a miniature office, is making headway on the housing front and possible connections so that he can get started on his, and Betty's, "Good Works" magazine when he gets an unexpected phone call. _

"Dad, I must say I am surprised to see your number come up. We just spoke earlier today and I thought you were on your way to Spain to check on one of your newest ventures. Is there a problem?" remarks Matt.

"No problem, I decided to delay my trip to the offices in Spain and come by and see you instead. I really want to talk to you about the family matter I mentioned earlier before someone else does. Are you at your hotel?" asks Cal.

Matt replies, "Yes, I am at the hotel. I was doing some research related to my magazine idea and also looking into apartments in the local area. Betty and I agreed she would meet me here in about an hour. Do I need to tell her I will be running a little late?"

Cal responds, "Actually, I am about 5 minutes from your hotel. Meet me down at the bar in a few minutes and we'll talk. I don't think you'll need to change your plans." _He whispers under his breath, not thinking that Matt can hear him "Betty, being a smart woman, probably has some idea of what I need to tell you anyway."_

"I'll see you in the bar in a few minutes," Matt answers, and _thinks to himself, "I bet Betty is right, he's going to tell me I have a half-brother who is a Meade and, knowing dad, he wants nothing to do with him." _

_Matt and his father meet in the bar of the hotel. They hug, with his father holding on tighter than Matt is used to.  
_

"So, you are really going to try to start a magazine? I'd be willing to supply some capital, but I suspect you'd want me to be a silent partner, yes?" says Cal.

"Dad, I guess you know me better than I thought. While I appreciate that you got me the job at MODE and have not been nearly as intrusive or insistent as mom in my needing to find a career, I do want to be able to do and have something that is mine, not just because I am Cal Hartley's son," answers Matt. "So, if you are going to invest, I would want a signed contract that you would be a silent partner and accept regular updates on progress at my direction-can you handle that?"

"Hey, when did you learn to take a tough stance? Maybe some of my business sense has finally rubbed off on you. And yes, for you, I would be willing to sign a contract agreeing to my silence if it would help you succeed, as I know you can," says Cal with a proud smirk on his face.

Matt and Cal both laugh. "Dad, I thought you wanted to talk about some family matter? I don't want to rush you, but Betty will be coming by in about 30 minutes and we discussed having the weekend to ourselves. I'm texting her right now to let her know I am in the bar with you," states Matt.

"Weekend to yourselves-making up for the last 6 months apart, are you? Well, I want you to be happy and I do recall, that you seem very happy when you are with Betty, just don't do anything worth getting arrested for-OK?" teases Cal, which makes Matt blush.

Taking a deep breath, "OK, now to the family matter I mentioned. As you are aware, your mother and I did not have the best relationship, with one of the only good things coming out of our marriage being you. Obviously, I have been with women both before and after I was married to your mother. I am not proud of it, but I also had an affair while your mother and I were married. We tried to get over it, but it certainly didn't help the situation. The woman I had an affair with ended up getting pregnant, I thought she had an abortion, but she didn't. She gave birth to a boy, who is not quite 3 years younger than you. He was raised in a working class environment and I still haven't decided if I am going to have any contact with him, since you are my rightful heir." Cal pauses to see Matt's reaction.

"Dad, do I take it you are talking about Claire Meade's long lost son, who is apparently my half-brother? If so, you should realize that I wouldn't mind sharing the Hartley money with others-it is not like he chose his parents. You know I had a lonely childhood with the pressure of being the only child of such wealthy parents and having a sibling would have taken some of that pressure away. I want to meet him even if you don't. Will you be OK with that?" Matt says to Cal.

"With such snooty parents how did you end up seeming to care about people more than money? Not that that is a bad thing, but I wonder where we went wrong?" Cal responds, with a somewhat joking tone. "If you want to meet him, so be it, I just can't say I am up to that myself. Wait-how did you know the person I was talking about was Claire Meade's son?"

"Honestly, Dad, as you know Betty is an extremely intelligent woman and, when I told her about our conversation from earlier today, she mentioned her theory of what the family matter might be," answers Matt.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, she is pretty perceptive. Wait, is that her walking in our direction right now? I heard, through my various sources, that she'd changed somewhat, but wow, you've got yourself a true beauty for all to see now, don't you," responds Cal, who is still having trouble believing what the refined and braceless Betty looks like.

"Dad," remarks Matt, "This remarkable woman has always been gorgeous to me, now others just get to see it too." _Matt then make all three of them blush when he gives Betty a passionate kiss at the bar._

"Point taken, son, I can see that you are smitten and I just hope you two have more success than your mother and I did-we didn't set the best example for you," says Cal. "Betty, may I buy you a drink?"

Betty glances at Matt before responding, "No thank you, I think I'll just have a soda, I don't want to spoil my dinner. How long will you be in town?" Betty asks, trying to change the topic, maybe a little too quickly.

Cal looks at her and says, "Not drinking, I'm not going to be a grandfather, am I?" He then laughs, proud of his joke, while both Betty and Matt look at each other.

Betty nods her head and Matt answers his dad with, "Actually, that is a definite possibility, but nothing is confirmed yet, we'd like to keep this quiet until we know everything is fine."

Cal, smiling to himself, says "I can do that, and, believe it or not, I would love to be a grandfather."

"Thank you, Mr. Hartley, for keeping this under wraps until we know for certain, which, assuming we are right that I am pregnant, means your grandchild would arrive in about 3 to 4 months," responds Betty.

"Betty, I may not always give my son the best advice, such as when I told him to get mad and channel his anger into work after he saw you kiss that ex-boyfriend, but, like any parent, I want my child to be happy and, since you seem to bring a spark to his eyes, I will do my best to support both of you in any way I can. I now must excuse myself because my meeting in Spain can't be put on hold indefinitely. Please keep me posted. Do I take it I am the first person to know this information outside of you two? If so, that means I am one up on your mother, Matt, and that always brings a smile to my face. And Betty, please remember to call me Cal, we don't need the Mr. Hartley formality since it seems like we are going to be family," Cal says as he hugs Matt and then, somewhat awkwardly, hugs Betty before he leaves the hotel.

_Both Matt and Betty let out big sighs. _

"Let's get out of here and start OUR weekend," remarks Matt. "Agreed," says Betty as she embraces Matt and kisses him, with both of them reluctant to let go.

"Well, OUR weekend is getting off to a great start," they say almost in unison.

_They decide to get take out from a restaurant near Betty's apartment so that they can catch each other up on the afternoon, with Betty wanting details of Matt's conversation with his father and updates on his housing hunt. They walk, holding hands, to Betty's apartment, where she listens with intense interest to Matt's confirmation of Betty's suspicions about Tyler. They then call it a night, or so they thought, getting to bed considerably later than intended given their mutual interest in "bedroom activities." _


	7. Chapter 7

_On Saturday morning, Betty wakes up before Matt. Given the hour they went to bed the night before, it is already past 10am. She smiles and snuggles against him in bed. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. They lay in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the moment and the feel of the other person next to them. Betty reluctantly gets out of bed first, having the sudden urge to use the bathroom. Matt admires her as she quickly runs to the bathroom and then comes back to bed, resting her head against his chest. He gives her a soft yet sensual kiss. They end up making love as their first activity of the day. _

"Well," remarks Betty with a giggle, "A rather interesting way to start the morning or do I say afternoon."

"Very true," says Matt with a smirk on his face, "But I can't imagine a better way to start the day. We should think about what we want to do today, with brunch or lunch at the top of the agenda given the sound your stomach just made and the fact that the kick I just felt strongly suggests that the baby is hungry too." _Matt, whose hand is already on her stomach, places her hand on top of his. _

Betty replies, "Pregnant-that is still hard to believe, but I am beginning to think its true, especially with what we are both feeling right now. I guess that is maybe why I've had to go to the bathroom a lot. Brunch sounds lovely there is a nice family run restaurant down the street. Let's shower and get going."

_They decide not to shower together, even though very appealing, since they know where it will likely lead. Refreshed and dressed, they prepare to leave her apartment._

As Betty grabs her purse, Matt remarks, "Remember to take those vitamins I picked up for you yesterday."

"Yes, Sir," she jokes back giving him a kiss and showing him that she has one in her hand already.

_Betty swallows the pill and is opening the door when her videophone, a gift from her family to help them keep in contact despite the miles, rings._

She glances at the display and says, "It's Hilda, if I don't answer, she'll get worried and call incessantly. Can you go stay in the bedroom until I tell her you're here?"

"No problem," he responds, "As long as I get to see her reaction when you tell her. He throws her a granola bar. Eat this while your talking to her or you or one of the two of you will likely get grumpy." He then slips into the bedroom before she can answer him back.

"Hi, Hilda, how is it going?" Betty says as she answers the phone, quickly glancing back to make sure her bedroom door is closed.

"Very well over here across the ocean," responds Hilda. "But apparently it is going well for you too. Who is the guy, Betty? You have a glow about you that I haven't seen in a while."

"What makes you think it has to be a guy that is making me look so happy?" she answers, blushing despite herself.

"Because I know you so well. All right, if you aren't going to spill it, I will assume he is not there. I know that the guy isn't Daniel, since I ran into him at the Meade building when I went into the city for Justin's interview for a summer assistantship at MODE. He asked how you were and also asked about Matt-wait a minute, is Matt done in Africa and in London with you?" Hilda inquires with increased interest in her voice.

"Actually, yes, Matt is back from Africa and he is the one who is responsible for the glow you mentioned," clearing her throat with the last few words given the likely double meaning in their current situation. "Matt, come out here and say hello to Hilda, please."

"Hello, Hilda, nice to see you again," remarks Matt. "I'm going to go get some take out from the store down the street so you two can talk privately." Matt continues, "Hilda, just so you know, being the overprotective older sister and all, Daniel left about a month before I arrived, which was only two days ago, and I did not directly interfere with anything. I also have no intention of being away from Betty that long ever again." He gives Betty an intense, sensual kiss before he walks towards the door, waving goodbye to both of them.

Hilda calls out as the door closes, "Nice to see you too, Matt, and you are correct, I want to make sure you are not going to hurt Betty again, or do I say Miss Crimson," given the shade of red Betty turned following Matt's kiss.

"Very funny, Hilda," replies Betty as the door closes. Taking a deep breath, "Now, I know you are curious as to what happened with Daniel. Yes, as you suspected, he came to London looking for me, apologizing for not saying goodbye, and eventually revealing that he had come to see me in a new light and wanted to be "more than friends." I'll admit to being flattered by his interest in me, he is Daniel Meade after all, but there wasn't that spark or connection on my end. In some ways, I knew too much about his personal history. I know Matt doesn't have the purest past either, but I do not personally know those women, at least not directly. My friendship with Daniel is still intact, I hope, and I do know he'll find someone who he loves and have that returned," Betty adds, in part to reassure herself.

"Also, whether he intended to or not, Daniel's criticism of several of my ex's made me admit out loud that I still had feelings for Matt. I sent Matt a telegram to see where we stood, he responded in person, and, as if you couldn't tell," Betty says laughing, "things are going very well so far."

"Well, as your sister all I want is for you to be happy. If you feel that you can have that with Matt, then so be it, he has always adored you. I am just concerned about his changing careers at the drop of a hat," responds Hilda, watching Betty for her reaction.

"Yes, his lack of direction was obviously a problem in the past. He seems to have something now, and I don't mean me, so don't get snarky. His time in Africa has made him want to start a magazine promoting Good Works and he is hoping I will be the primary writer and editor for the publication," says Betty, now looking at her video screen for Hilda's reaction.

"Well, that sounds like a noble idea and something you'll enjoy, so I hope it all works out," answers Hilda, with a smile. "Hopefully you and Matt have found your happiness just like Bobby and I have."

Bobby, then appears on screen, and says, "Hey Chipmunk, how's it going? I do think you and Matt can work out. I didn't know him that well and all, but he certainly seemed into you and it now sounds like you are similarly into him too. Maybe you were all along, but didn't show it before. By the way, has Hilda shared our news?"

"Bobby, no I hadn't, I was still processing hers, but now I guess I don't have a choice," Hilda remarks, playfully hitting him.

"I wanted to wait until the doctor said everything was fine, which they confirmed yesterday. WE ARE PREGNANT," announces Hilda excitedly. "The baby is due in late December."

"Congratulations," responds Betty, not looking directly into the camera, "I'm so pleased to hear your great news. You'll have to let me know when you get a list of things together and when you want a baby shower since I definitely want to be involved."

"I will," answers Hilda. "Maybe they have English things we can add to our list. And, who knows, maybe you and Matt will provide our baby with a cousin who is not that much younger." Hilda watches Betty to see how her last comment affects her.

"You never know," replies Betty, blushing despite herself, "Let's give us a chance to be together first before you add in a baby, but whatever happens, it is meant to be," adds Betty.

"What does that mean?" questions Hilda, now very curious.

"Nothing, don't read too much into it, please," answers Betty, quickly trying to change the topic. "I just mean that since I've always had my life seemingly planned out, I am beginning to realize that you can't control everything and maybe some things are meant to be, or not, for that matter."

Matt then knocks, before coming back into the apartment. "Here is what they labeled as the "all inclusive breakfast/lunch" whatever that means. Oh, you are still talking, do I need to go out again?" he inquires.

"No, we were just finishing up," answers Betty, giving him a quick kiss. "Hilda and Bobby actually have some great news, they are expecting," Betty announces with a look that tells Matt she has not shared their news, at least not intentionally.

"Congrats to you both, we'll be sure to do our best to make it to, and if Betty has anything to do with it, plan the baby shower," says Matt, with a large smile on his face, as he wraps his arms around Betty, trying to not give away the fact that they have similar news, especially since their baby is moving during the conversation.

"Thanks, we'll hold you two to that," responds Hilda, somewhat quizzically, who thinks there is something odd about this exchange, but she can't put her finger on quite what. "We told Papi yesterday, and he was very excited and even plans on coming to the next appointment. You know I am going to have trouble keeping my mouth shut regarding you two," adds Hilda with a smile.

"Well, that is a given," laughs Betty, as Matt is still holding her in his arms. "Go ahead and tell him and let him know I'll call him later today or tomorrow."

"Fine with me," answers Hilda, and, with an attempt to look stern adds, "Matt, don't hurt Betty again or I'll send Bobby's family after you."

"Yes, ma'am," says Matt, saluting her "I had no plans to hurt Betty, in fact I hoping to spend the rest of my life with her, assuming things keep going so well, but I'll keep that in mind."

_They all laugh and exchange knowing glances. They then say their goodbyes. Matt and Betty sit down to enjoy the food he has brought back and plan the rest of their day and the weekend as well for that matter. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, how was your conversation with Hilda? I'm glad she didn't threaten me with bodily harm through the phone, at least not directly anyway. Obviously, we are keeping our 'baby secret" a secret until after we confirm all is well," says Matt as he cleans up the take out boxes from lunch.

"Overall the conversation was a good one-I think she suspects something, she just isn't sure what. She mentioned a "younger cousin" for their child. It was hard not to say an older one instead, just to see her react, but I held my tongue," Betty replies as she wipes off the table.

"I probably would not have been able to hold my tongue, I must admit, since Hilda is so much fun to get a reaction from. So, do you want to see these apartment listings? I know that they would typically be out of our league, given that you are the only actual wage earner in the room at the moment, but having a trust fund does have some advantages," Matt remarks and then gives her a kiss.

"Well, I guess I can get used to living beyond my typical means, especially if it will be an advantage to us and our child," Betty retorts as she returns his kiss.

_Betty and Matt then take a look at the five places he has come up with so far, all of which have the equivalent of 3 bedrooms or more. They map out their route for the day so they can see the places from the outside in the event an open house is not available. They decide to walk or take taxis as needed so they can enjoy the pleasant weather. _

"That first place was great," Betty says as they are leaving through the side door. "A wonderfully large master suite with the nursery nearby as well as an office area. Are you sure your trust fund is very secure because I don't think I want to know what that costs."

Matt replies, "Yes, the trust fund is very financially steady. Even if Tyler, that is the correct name, yes?, makes his rightful claim to my dad's money, there is more than enough to go around. It is a very strange world to live in, I fully admit."

Betty and Matt, as they are walking, decide to stop for a quick drink and frozen yogurt. Betty glances lovingly at Matt and remarks, "Well, I was just checking but I'm not complaining it will be nice not to worry about money."

As they sit in the tables outside the shop, Betty, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, says, "I know you told me I don't owe you any explanation of what happened or didn't happen in my "dating life" while you were away, but, as I said before, I don't want any secrets. Please let me get this out before you respond. There was a playwright, Zachary, who I dated for a few days in March. I was profiling him for MODE but it ended up he was hiding me because of what I looked like."

Betty continues, "Then, I ended up running into to Gio, in London of all places. I think I mentioned him before, he liked me when I was dating Henry-I wasn't in a place to return his feelings then and, when I thought I was available since I was avoiding thinking about you, it turned out he was engaged. He actually, as he has done in the past, made me recognize I wasn't doing what I wanted at MODE, which encouraged me to turn down Mr. Dunne's initial job offer at a fashion magazine."

"Anyway, I ended up getting really drunk in England, which is the main drinking episode I am worried about in terms of the pregnancy, and I unknowingly called Henry and invited him to Hilda's wedding. He at least called before just showing up, but we both realized, me more than him, that you can't go backwards and that we were at different points in our lives. I then took the job here, followed by the whole Daniel saga I already described, which leads us to where WE are today." Betty finishes and then watches Matt for his reaction.

Matt gets up from his chair, comes over to her, and gives her an intense kiss that lasts for at least a minute. He then responds, "In case you hadn't figured it out, while I appreciate you sharing that with me, it doesn't change how I feel about you. And, in case you were wondering, I did not date at all while we were apart. However, we agreed before I left, admittedly more at your suggestion mind you, that we were not a "couple" given how far and how long I was going to be away. You and I were in very different places-I was on an adventure to find myself, which I believe I did, while you were, at least at the time, among familiar things and people so it is natural you would have had more opportunity and likelihood to date. I'll admit, I'd be more obviously jealous of these men if you had been intimate with them, but there would have been nothing wrong with that either since we were not dating at that time. And, if any of them were ashamed of being seen with you, that was their loss and my gain."

"By the way, I think you tried to call me from England too, but all that came through was a dropped call with your number on it. Since my phone did not register the call until I was in the city about a month after it came in, I decided against trying to call you-I didn't want to interfere in your life since I was the one who left in the first place. Of course, I was more than ready to respond to your telegram," finishes Matt, as it is now his turn to watch Betty for her reaction.

"Well, I'm glad you are not mad. I just want us to be starting with a clean slate, or as much as we can given that we will likely be becoming three, shortly, anyway," Betty remarks.

"And, if I could remember what I said to you in the drunken message, I suspect I was not just asking you to attend Hilda's wedding," she adds playfully, as she swats his behind.

"Oh really," Matt responds, raising his eyebrows, "I'm happy to know that I seem to be at least adequate in the bedroom area, since you certainly are."

_They both laugh. They then proceed with their apartment tour. Matt then surprises Betty with a stay at a remote bed and breakfast, where they don't leave the room, simply enjoying the scenery of being with the other. They return to the city on Sunday evening so that Betty can be at work on time Monday morning. She makes a quick call to her father to confirm that she and Matt are back together. After a few questions of both of them, Papi gives his blessing and says as long as Betty is happy then he is as well. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Betty rolls over reluctantly when her alarm goes off on Monday morning. She gives Matt, who is still sleeping, a quick kiss on the forehead before she slips from his embrace to go take her shower. When she steps out of the bathroom in her towel, Matt is sitting up in her bed._

"Well, I can certainly get used to this view in the morning," remarks Matt playfully. "Are you going to wear one of those "maternity but doesn't look like it outfits" we bought yesterday?" He inquires as she stands in front of her closet considering what to wear.

Matt comes up behind her and kisses her neck. "Matt," Betty can't help but laugh, "You are going to need to stop, or I won't get to work on time. And, yes, I am going to wear one of those outfits since my other clothes seem to be getting tighter by the day. How do I look?" Betty inquires.

"Wonderful, of course, and, unless you told me, I wouldn't know you were pregnant. Give me a few minutes and I'll drop you at your office. Actually, in my bag are some papers I picked up from the OB office on Friday. Maybe you want to fill them out now to save time at the actual appointment tomorrow," remarks Matt as he heads into the bathroom.

"Good idea since I am telling the office that I will be meeting you for an early lunch and not a doctor's appointment," she responds.

_Betty fills out the forms while Matt gets ready. She asks him some health questions while he gets his shoes on and then hands him the forms for safe keeping, away from the prying eyes of coworkers and assistants. They then go to her office, where he gives her a quick kiss before leaving. _

_Betty quickly gets to work, putting the finishing touches on the magazine before it goes to print. Her assistant, Kelly, is helping with the last minutes details. _

"So, I take it by the fact that Matt dropped you off here today, that things are going well between you? He certainly seems like a nice guy who is definitely into you. Do you see your relationship with Matt going somewhere permanent?" Kelly asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Wait, let me guess, there is another pool going on how long Matt and I will be an item or if we are going to get engaged?" Betty responds, "Don't worry, I believe at least most of you mean well. Matt and I have been through a lot, but I can picture myself with him forever, is that enough of an answer for you?"

Kelly answers, "Yes, that will do-you know, we haven't known each other very long, but I think our office feels like a family and we are concerned about you and happy at the same time."

_Betty's phone rings, she sees that it is Matt, and asks Kelly to leave her office so that she can talk with him privately. Kelly, after giving her a knowing look, leaves the room. _

"Sorry to call you during the day, but the OB office called and said they can see you, or do I say us, at 12:30 today rather than 11:30 tomorrow-can you make that or do you just want to keep it on Tuesday?" asks Matt.

"Please tell them we'll take today's appointment. The sooner we confirm this the better. I don't like having secrets from my family and we need to start planning. My excuse is that you've planned a long lunch because we would be dating 18 months if we hadn't had those breaks in there," responds Betty.

"Sounds good, an "unofficial" 18 month anniversary lunch. I'll be by at 12:15 and we can go there together since we are in this together," Matt replies.

"See you in about 30 minutes. Thanks for being so supportive. I don't know how I would be getting through this without you, but of course, I wouldn't be in this situation without you either," answers Betty, with a little bit of a nervous laugh due to the magnitude of what they are likely about learn.

Walking into Betty's office a little after 12, Matt is greeted by Kelly who says, "A surprise 18 month anniversary lunch-how romantic, she'll be ready in a few minutes. So, where are you two going?" as she gestures towards a chair for him to sit in while he waits.

"Actually, that is a surprise for Betty too, so no one can come and bother us or spy for that matter," Matt responds, with a glint in his eye.

"Let's go, I'm hungry and curious to see what you've planned," says Betty, as she comes out of her office. They give each other a quick kiss. "See you about 2, I think," she tells Kelly as she leaves the office.

"You think about 2, what is with all the mystery? I just want a full report, as long as it is not adult rated," Kelly calls out after them, making Betty blush.

_Betty and Matt quickly make their way over to the OB office, with a few minutes to spare. She hands in the paperwork and they sit in the waiting room until it is their turn. Betty grabs onto Matt's hand, he squeezes it gently, trying to reassure that everything will be OK. _

"Betty Suarez," calls the nurse. Betty and Matt get up and follow her to one of the exam rooms. "Please put this on," says the nurse, handing her a gown, "and take everything else off. I'll be back in a few minutes."

_Betty changes with Matt looking at the various pictures on the wall so as not to distract either of them. The nurse knocks and then reenters the room accompanied by Dr. Mills, who shakes hands with each of them, introducing herself. _

"Please hop up here," she says, pointing to the exam table. "Since you have to get back to work, Melanie and I will ask a few questions while I do the preliminary exam." "You," pointing at Matt, "will need to stay up here, given that she'll need an internal exam as well. Now, you are thinking you got pregnant in January? I guess you're among the women who has a light cycle when pregnant and lucky enough not to have many of the uncomfortable signs of pregnancy. While later than most in coming in, you are not the latest we've had. Just tell me how balanced a diet do you eat and how much alcohol do you consume?"

The doctor's demeanor puts her at ease and Betty almost forgets why they are there. "I'm not much of drinker, but I did get really drunk once in late March-can that have hurt the baby?" Betty asks anxiously.

"I doubt one drinking episode would do any major damage," replies the doctor, as she removes her gloves and gestures towards Melanie, who brings the ultrasound machine over. "Well, you are definitely pregnant, no doubt there, this machine will help us confirm how far along and give us some preliminary idea of any issues with the baby."

Matt, grabbing Betty's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze while he leans over to give her a quick kiss says, "Remember we are in this together," She whispers back "Thanks."

"This will likely feel cold," the nurse remarks as she puts the gel on Betty's belly. "There you go," says Dr. Mills, as a very wiggly baby appears on the screen. "Everything looks wonderful, here is the heart, head, feet, and the measurements suggest you are right on target about conception, meaning your baby is due in late September."

"Wow," Betty and Matt say almost in unison.

"So the baby looks ok?" inquires Betty, still worried about her lack of prenatal care.

"Yes, the baby looks just like it should at this point in the pregnancy. Since the baby is cooperating do you want to know the gender?" replies the Doctor.

Matt, deferring to Betty who nods her head yes, then answers for them, "Yes, please."

"You two will be the proud parents of a little girl," remarks the doctor.

Matt, with an enormous smile, whispers in Betty ear, "I hope she looks just like her gorgeous mama," causing Betty to blush.

Dr. Mills puts the equipment away. "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, some information on pregnancy, and your ultrasound pictures. After we draw some blood to run common tests, you are free to go. See you in about a month."

"Thank you," Matt and Betty say together.

"How late can we go visit the United States?" asks Betty "Our families are there and we will likely want to see them before the baby comes."

"I don't want you traveling past early August, just to be safe," answers Dr. Mills.

_Matt pays as Betty gets her blood drawn. They look at him oddly when he says he doesn't want to use the insurance Betty has on file, but of course don't refuse his money. Betty and Matt then walk out of the office and head back towards her building, stopping for a brief bite along the way. Matt gives her an occasional hug to assure her that he's going to be with her through the whole experience and then some-she is not doing this alone. Betty returns his affection even though she is still a little dazed by the reality of it all. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Betty and Matt walk into her office building. Betty is still a little distracted by the confirmation of the pregnancy and the fact that she and Matt will soon be parents. She is also worried about how her father and Matt's mother will react to their news. However, since she is not telling anyone at the office until her family knows, Betty puts on a smile as they get off on her floor. _

Kelly says, "Well, where did you go? How was the meal? Was it everything you expected? Sorry for all the questions, but given that I am not dating at the moment, allow me to live through you a little, OK?

Betty replies, "Where we went will remain our secret," glancing at Matt, "The food was fine and yes, it was everything I expected, and then some, but I'll save some of those details for a later time."

Matt says his goodbyes, holding onto her as he whispers in her ear, "It will be fine. We can discuss at dinner the best way to share this with your family and my mother. Regardless of how they react, I know we will make great parents and can do this together."

"I hope and expect that you are right," responds Betty, who then smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss of thanks for his positive stance.

_The rest of the afternoon passes quickly for Betty. Work is certainly a great way for her to keep her mind off of the looming, large changes in her personal life. Matt, on the other hand, has a slightly harder time focusing on his publication related activities given that there are no specific deadlines or others to distract him. Closing time arrives, with Betty going over to Matt's hotel after graciously declining the suggestion of Kelly and Joe that they all, including Matt, meet for a light dinner. _

_Betty knocks on the door of Matt's suite and hears him say come in. When she opens the door, Betty is taken aback, with some tears coming to her eyes. Matt decided to put together a romantic dinner, with a baby theme no less. He purchased books, supplies, etc that he has placed around the room.  
_

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "This is so sweet, apparently you are going to have us both ready for this baby even if I am still trying to grasp the magnitude of us being back together and becoming a family." She then kisses him passionately.

"Well," Matt says as he clears his throat after catching his breath from her intense kiss, "As good a reaction as I could hope for. I am not trying to imply that us becoming parents so soon after reuniting and without planning it will be easy, but I do think we can do it together because we are a great team."

"Please sit down and eat, I don't want a lecture from the doctor. We can then discuss how you want to tell your dad our news," remarks Matt.

_They eat in a comfortable silence, glancing at the other occasionally with shy, yet knowing smiles._

Betty says, "I think my best option is to just call my dad up and tell him I have big, unexpected news, ask him to sit down, and then just say it. Obviously, he knows we were intimate given the events at the holidays. Hey, at least this will probably be easier for him to take than a pregnancy test dropping out of your coat pocket."

_Betty and Matt both laugh, in part to lessen the tension of the upcoming call. _

Matt replies, "You know your father very well. Do you want me sitting with you when you talk to him, which is what I'd prefer, or do I need to make myself scarce?"

"You'd better be right next to me, Mister, since I'm not going through the third degree alone," Betty playfully responds.

_They go back to Betty's apartment. _

"Well, here goes nothing," Betty says as she turns on her videophone and dials the number she knows so well.

Picking up the extension after only one ring, Ignacio, with some concern in his voice, says "Mija, I'm surprised to hear from you so soon, we just spoke last night. Is there something wrong?"

Betty replies, "No, Papi, there is nothing wrong. Matt and I do, however, have some news that I think you should sit down to hear."

She then states, "Please let me tell you before you start guessing." Betty then pauses, with Matt squeezing her hand for support, "Papi, apparently you are going to have two grandchildren who are very close in age."

"What?", exclaims Ignacio, who is caught so off guard by her statement that he can't help but interrupt. "How is that possible, Matt's been in London for less than a week, how could you know you are pregnant already?"

"Papi, please let me finish," Betty implores him and then continues, "It turns out that I became pregnant right before Matt left for Africa, which means that our baby is due in late September. I didn't even realize I was pregnant-I knew I'd gained some weight and all but blamed the change in atmosphere and take out food."

Glancing lovingly at Matt Betty adds, "Matt is the one who suspected something and he's gone above and beyond to find a doctor, who confirmed the pregnancy today, as well as to let me know that he is with me in this 100%."

Ignacio responds, "Betty, I'm not sure what to say. Am I happy to learn I am going to be a grandfather, most definitely. I'm just concerned about the timing-I mean you and Matt just got back together and all, this won't be easy."

"Mr. Suarez, if I may comment please," says Matt.

"Go ahead, but call me Ignacio," Papi says with some sternness in his voice, this is his baby girl after all.

"Ignacio, I love your daughter with all my heart. As I told her in December, and it holds true today, I can imagine nothing more special or beautiful than having a child with her. I will support her 100%, I don't just mean financially, but emotionally as well. The timing might be off, since I would prefer we were married before we had children, but sometimes things just happen and you have to go with it. We will be getting reacquainted with each other as we plan for our and our child's future. I know we will be relying on you for support and guidance, given that I don't have the best role models. We can count on you, can't we?"

"Well," Ignacio says clearing his throat and allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips despite himself, "If you were trying to butter me up, it is working. I have no doubt how you feel about my daughter, and, by the look on her face as she sits next to you, I think she has similar feelings to you, maybe she just realized the extent of them a little later than you did. Of course I will support you two as best I can, from this distance anyway, I just know it won't be easy."

"Papi, thanks for being so understanding. As Matt said it would have been much easier to be just us before we become three, but with the support of you, and hopefully Hilda, Justin, and some of Matt's family as well, we'll do just fine. Do you want to know the gender of your next grandchild?" says Betty.

"That's right, you are much further along than Hilda is. Sure, if you want to share that, that will help in picking out gifts," responds Ignacio, still trying to absorb what he has just been told.

"You are going to have a granddaughter," remarks Betty.

Matt adds, "As I told Betty at the doctor's office today, I can think of nothing better than a little girl that looks just like her incredibly beautiful mother."

"Well," replies Ignacio, "A granddaughter, that is great news. And, Matt, I agree that a little girl who resembles my Betty will be a blessing."

"Apparently, from the door I just heard, someone has arrived so we will let you go. We are going to make plans to come over in about 5 weeks or so since they won't let me travel beyond early August. We'll obviously be in touch. I love you," says Betty.

Ignacio responds, "I love you too, Mija, take good care of yourself and my granddaughter. Matt, I'm going to hold you to those promises that you made about taking care of my daughter and granddaughter-I don't want to be disappointed."

"You won't be Sir, I am a man of my word. While Betty and I have had our ups and downs, please do not doubt how I feel about her-I love her with all my heart," answers Matt.

"I believe you Matt, I've never doubted your feelings for Betty. I do feel you will do the right thing by her and your child. Betty usually has sound judgment so I'm going to trust her when she says things will be ok. Talk to you all soon," Ignacio says as he hangs up the phone.

_Betty and Matt look at each other and both let out a big sigh of relief. They then glance at the clock and realize how late it has gotten. They decide to stay at Betty's apartment for the night since it makes it easier for her to be at work on time the next morning. After such an eventful day, they snuggle in bed together, both falling asleep as they dream about their future._


	11. Chapter 11

_Matt wakes up before Betty and draws her closer. She turns, smiles and kisses him, which he certainly returns in kind. She then rests her head against his chest for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness, before reluctantly getting out of bed to get ready for work. _

"Well," remarks Betty, "Telling my dad last night about the baby went about as well as we could expect, I love my dad and know, that although shocked and disappointed in some ways, he'll be there for us."

"I agree," replies Matt, embracing Betty, "Your dad was probably the easy one. My mom will likely be much more of a challenge. However, as I've said before, my mother will need to accept you, us, and our daughter by our rules or she will be the one missing out."

"You are right about your mom being the hardest parent to tell, I suspect," answers Betty with some nervousness in her voice.

She then asks, "Are you doing that one on your own on Wednesday or do you want me there?"

"Let me talk with her first, and lay down the ground rules for how she is to treat you, and then we can all meet for dinner," replies Matt.

"Sounds like a plan," says Betty, admitting that she is relieved to not have to be the one telling Matt's mom about their baby.

_Matt drops Betty off at her office, where she quickly gets to work. Kelly looks at her a little oddly, commenting on her second new outfit in so many days. Betty brushes it off, saying Matt enjoys buying her things. Betty and Matt have agreed that she will not tell her officemates or Mr. Dunne about the baby until his mother knows. Matt heads back to his suite, making connections with potential investors and contributors for the Good Works magazine._

_Matt's phone rings, as he looks at the number he thinks to himself "Am I a teenager and my parents are tracking my every move?"_

He then picks up the phone and says, "Hello, Mother, are you still scheduled to be in town tomorrow?

Victoria replies, "Actually, I spoke to your father yesterday and he asked when I was seeing you. He told me not to worry, which of course makes me worry more. I decided to take the jet out a day earlier and will be landing in about an hour. Can you meet me for lunch or are you and Betty inseparable again?"

"Mother," replies Matt with a slight tone in his voice, "I will be glad to see you and more than happy to meet you for lunch, but can you at least try not to get in a dig about Betty, even if it is a subtle one."

"I'll try to watch my tongue, Matthew, but you know I am known for speaking my mind and will likely need several reminders from you if you feel I am pushing it. I will express my opinions, that will not change, but I'll try to leave out the unnecessary comments. Will that do?," Victoria responds, with some tone of her own.

"As long as you try to be cordial and considerate, that will be sufficient, for now anyway," answers Matt.

"I'll meet you at your hotel at noon, maybe we will just eat in their restaurant which is good, at least if my memory serves me correctly. I have missed seeing you son," adds Victoria, seeming almost ashamed of admitting such out loud.

"Mom, I've missed you too. I'll see you at noon," replies Matt, trying not to laugh at his mother's discomfort with emotions.

_Matt calls Betty and tells her about his mother's early arrival. They agree that he will meet with her separately and then he'll let Betty know how it goes. _

"Good Luck," says Betty, "I don't envy your conversation."

"Thanks," responds Matt, "I am sure it will be interesting and likely entertaining."

_Victoria arrives at the hotel and calls up to Matt's room. He tells her he'll meet her downstairs, with all of the baby items he bought the day before - something he doesn't want his mother to see quite yet. They meet in the lobby and hug, with each remarking that the other looks well. They then head into the restaurant for lunch. _

"Well," remarks Victoria, "You look healthy and happy. I know, that should be enough for me, but I worry that you are going to get so into what is right for Betty you'll forget about what is right for you."

"Mother," answers Matt, "Betty is right for me. As I told you, knowing her has helped me look at things differently. I thought you would be happy that I am going to use my experience with publishing and turn it into a career that, as a not so small side benefit, can help others."

"I am pleased that you seem to have found a purpose career wise-don't mistake that at all. I just have trouble imagining what you have in common with Betty, other than publishing, that can make you think you have a future together," remarks Victoria.

"Betty and I do have very different backgrounds-I do not dispute that. However, in many ways our differences help us bring out the best in each other. You and dad came from similar families and cultures and look how that turned out," replies Matt.

"Point taken," responds Victoria. "So are the changes in Betty's exterior as much as your father suggested?"

"I'm not sure what he said, but Betty does look a little more conventional-new glasses, no braces, less bold patterns. However, she is still the woman I fell in love with even if others are stuck on appearances," says Matt.

Taking a deep breath, "Mother, you may have wanted me to fall in love with someone from our social class, but that did not happen. I love Betty and plan on spending the rest of my life with her. No, we are not engaged, but I don't see that as too far off. What will be occurring in late September is Betty will be giving birth to our daughter. So, if you want to see your granddaughter, you had better get used to Betty and treat her with the respect that everyone deserves," Matt states and then awaits her response.

"Son, did you say a baby? Are you that gullible? You had better get a signed financial agreement related to this baby, assuming it is really yours, so that Betty can't try to get your money," remarks Victoria.

"Mother! That was uncalled for, even for you. I have no doubt the baby is mine. While I would prefer we were married before we had a child, some things happen for a reason. Betty in no way trapped me-she is not that kind of person. She is not interested in my money-she can take care of herself. Her father and dad seem excited about the baby, while all you can think about is how it will reflect poorly on you. You will not be around your granddaughter if you do not accept and treat her mother as she deserves to be treated. In fact, this conversation is over. When you are ready to play by my rules, which are the civilized ones you promote yourself as having, let me know. Otherwise, I'll keep you updated," says Matt with the hostility and disappointment evident in his voice.

_Matt excuses himself and leaves. Victoria, stunned by her son's reaction to her comments, decides not to go after him. _

_About a half hour later, she sends him a text message, which says, "We are both overreacting and, yes, I can be harsh and should phrase things differently. I will be vacationing with Bitsy in Scotland for about a week. I will contact you on my way back through London and hopefully we can talk more civilly then." _

_Matt texts her back, "Mother, I meant what I said when I told you that you will treat Betty with respect and have to put your biases aside. If you are ready to do that, contact me. Otherwise, I'll wait until you are ready to be the accepting woman I know you can be." _

Matt then takes a deep breath before he calls Betty. "Can you talk for a few minutes privately?" he asks.

Betty responds, "By the tone of your voice I suspect your mother was not in the "supportive I'm so happy for you," stance?"

"That is an understatement," replies Matt with some resignation in his voice. "She claims she wants the best for me, but then her haughty, judgmental self comes out way too easily. She actually had the nerve to suggest that the baby isn't mine and that you were after my money. Of course, I wasn't having any of it and told her that when she is ready to act like a grown up, be supportive, and be respectful, she can contact me. Otherwise, she will not be part of our lives and not see her grandchild. It is just disappointing that she is so into her own world that may result in her not being a part of ours."

"Matt," responds Betty, "I am truly sorry it didn't go better with your mom. Hopefully, her desire to be a part of her granddaughter's life will force her to reevaluate things. Until then, it is her loss and we'll make do with the two grandfathers seeming to be onboard with our child. I know you don't share your mother's attitude and I'm sure our daughter won't either. Thanks for being true to your word to put us before her."

"Betty, thank you for understanding I am not my mother. We will be a family and, when she is ready, she can be part of it too. If not, that is her problem, not ours. I've got to go call back a few potential investors for our magazine. How about we finally have that dinner at Universal Bistro?" asks Matt.

"Sounds like a plan, and Matt, I love you. As you've said, but I think you need to hear right now, we'll get through this together," responds Betty.

"Betty, that was just what I needed to hear, I'll come by at 5:30 and we'll have a special night for us with no talk of parents and their peculiarities," says Matt, and "if you hadn't figured it out yet, I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

_Closing time at the office arrives quickly. Matt gets off the elevator at Betty's floor. Betty, upon seeing Matt, smiles and then gives him a brief kiss. She asks him to take a seat because she needs five more minutes before she is ready to go. Matt, sitting in her office, admires both her appearance and professionalism as she finishes her tasks, feeling lucky and honored that things seem to be working out between them despite some past events and the upcoming challenge of becoming new parents. _

Betty remarks, as she gives him another kiss, "Well, I'm finally ready to go. Were you able to get a reservation at Universal Bistro?"

Matt, returning her kiss and embracing her briefly, replies, "Yes, I was, let's get going before my ladies get too hungry."

"Your ladies, very funny," remarks Betty, blushing despite herself, "I think we both can use an escape from all of the events of the last few days."

_They walk, side by side to the restaurant, and are quickly seated in a secluded booth. The waiter comes by to take their order. Matt orders virgin drinks for both of them, which makes them both smirk, followed by Betty selecting the house salad, a porterhouse steak with potato, and vegetables. Matt tells the waiter to make that two. _

Betty, gently grabbing Matt's hand, says, "Finally, we get our dinner out without distractions."

"Agreed," replies Matt, "Time for us without needing to think about anything else for a few hours."

_They hold hands and stare at each other lovingly until the food arrives. They then eat with minimal conversation, simply enjoying the company of each other, occasionally glancing at the other happily. _

The waiter comes by and asks, "May I interest you two in dessert?"

Matt responds, "Actually, I think we'll pass on that tonight," with Betty nodding in agreement.

Betty then whispers to Matt, "We are going to have our own, personal dessert at your suite, yes?"

"Of course," Matt says, "One that is definitely more of a private nature."

_Matt moves his chair closer to Betty, with the two holding hands under the table while waiting for the check to arrive. They are so caught up in each other they don't notice someone coming towards their table._

"Betty…Matt!" screams Amanda, "Fancy seeing you here. Apparently you two have resumed your relationship and then some. I'm actually here with Claire, Tyler, Alexis, and her boyfriend, Jack. We decided to meet here since Alexis has business in London before going onto France."

_After gathering their bearings, Betty and Matt both get up and give Amanda a hug. _

"Nice to see you," they remark and then ask, "Does Tyler know about Matt?"

Amanda, who is going to enjoy the moment, replies, "What exactly are you referring to-the fact that I had a crush on you, Matt, or the fact that you two are related?"

"Very funny," answers Matt, "I was referring to he and I being half-brothers, but I guess the other part would be good to know too."

"Actually, he knows both. We are just getting our main course, while you two seem to be at the end of your meal. Why don't you two come over and say hello and we'll all meet later for drinks and dessert?" suggests Amanda. 

Betty and Matt exchange looks given the idea of drinks in her current condition and what they had planned for dessert, but Betty, keeping her composure, suggests, maybe a little too quickly, "Why don't we just keep it to dessert since at least Tyler and Claire shouldn't be drinking."

"True," remarks Amanda, giving the Betty the once over and adding, "Anyone else not allowed to drink?"

"Actually," says Betty, taking a deep breath after she kisses Matt, who is squeezing her hand to be supportive, "I am not drinking alcohol myself at the moment," with Amanda's eyes growing wide, "but we'll save that information for when we meet for dessert."

"Oh," replies Amanda, "I guess I'll have to wait to hear why, but, if my guess is right, I've got greater gossip than I could have hoped for. "

_Amanda returns to her table and points out to her tablemates who she ran into, with Tyler and Matt glancing at each other across the room. Matt pays the check and they walk towards the Meade table, say hello, exchange phone numbers and then agree to meet back at Matt's hotel in about an hour for dessert and "catching up." _

After Betty and Matt leave, Alexis suddenly exclaims, "Holy crap, wait a minute, that Betty was Daniel's old assistant Betty? Boy, has she changed. Wait, Mom, didn't you say Daniel developed feelings for her? And, Hartley, isn't that the name of Tyler's biological father? Sounds like the catching up may be interesting enough for tickets." They all laugh and then finish their dinner.

Betty and Matt leisurely walk back to the hotel. Betty remarks, "Well, so much for a no distractions evening."

"True," responds Matt, "but we're ready to share our news and I did want to meet Tyler, maybe just not unexpectedly. We can still have our own treats later, if we are both up for that, yes?"

"Agreed," laughs Betty, who then reaches up and kisses him as they enter the hotel.

_The Meades call, telling them that they are entering the lobby. Matt and Betty come downstairs to meet them, with pleasantries exchanged, some awkwardly given the unspoken nature of some topics, at least for the moment. _

Claire says, "Unfortunately, Alexis and Jack decided to go back to their hotel since she has an early meeting. I was hoping to speak with Betty privately, for a few moments, do you mind?"

Amanda, acting slightly insulted, "Well, I guess I'll go use the ladies room while you two have your alone time since I guess you two men need some of that too."

Matt, looks at Tyler, and says, "Actually, that is probably a good idea. First, let me say that I did not know about you and, while I will not comment on any behavior of my, or should I say our father, I am glad to meet you and hope we can get to know each other. I am told Daniel did not have the best reaction to you, but I do have the advantage of being warned in advance and, unlike Daniel's feelings for my father, I have the utmost respect for Mrs. Meade. As Betty knows, I had a lonely childhood, so a sibling to share the expectations with would have been nice."

"Wow," remarks Tyler, "Definitely a different reception from Daniel, but, as you said, we are all coming at this situation from different perspectives."

_Matt and Tyler walk to a table set off to the side and begin talking, finding that they have many interests in common, with Tyler glad to find Matt more "down to earth" than he expected._

Claire and Betty sit down. "How is Daniel?" Betty asks anxiously. "Obviously, you were right, he had come to see me differently and, while we tried dating, I just didn't feel similarly for him. I know he'll find someone someday, but I still worry about him, especially with Tyler now with Amanda and my being back together with Matt," with the last part said with a dreamy look across the room.

Claire replies, "Betty, he's doing fine. He is trying to decide which Meade magazine he wants to be in charge of. We spoke at length when he came back to NY about a month ago. He was somewhat upset that you weren't able to reciprocate his feelings, but glad that he tried. He did mention that Matt's name came up, and that seems to be going well?"

"Yes, it is," answers Betty. "In fact, Daniel's criticism of Matt actually made me admit out loud I still had feelings for him. Matt hasn't been in London for even a week yet, but it has certainly been exciting," she adds, with a smirk and blushing at the same time.

Amanda, who has returned from the bathroom, inquires "May I join you or am I still in the way?"

"Amanda," they say, "Please come and sit with us, you weren't in the way, we just had some personal items we needed to discuss."

"So Betty," remarks Amanda, with increasing volume and excitement in her voice as each question comes out of her mouth, "We all know I am not shy, so I'm just going to ask-you said you were not drinking-does that mean that you are pregnant? If so, how does Matt feel about being with someone who is pregnant by someone else? Do you know who the father is-Oh my gosh-it isn't Daniel is it?"

_Matt and Tyler, who overhear Amanda's questions to Betty, quickly come over to where the women are sitting, with noticeable anger in Matt's demeanor. _

"Amanda!" respond Betty, Claire, Matt, and even Tyler, almost simultaneously. Betty's face has turned dark red due to the implications of Amanda's questions.

Matt, who has gotten over to the table, takes Betty into his arms, and replies for both of them, with notable irritation, "Amanda, you owe Betty an apology, big time. Betty is not the kind of woman to sleep around. You are correct. She is pregnant, by ME. Apparently, she became pregnant right before I left for Africa, but didn't realize it because she didn't have any symptoms. We just confirmed it yesterday, with our daughter due in September."

_Betty smiles and relaxes against Matt, giving him a sensual kiss for all to see, with his response to Amanda confirming for Betty how much he cares about her. _

"Oh," remarks Amanda sheepishly. "Betty, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested you wouldn't know who the father of your child was and, being due in less than four months, you are not showing very much-please forgive me?"

"Forgiven, Amanda," replies Betty, giving her a quick hug, "but I hope you will soon learn to censor your thoughts somewhat since they have caused us all trouble at some point in time."

_All five of them laugh, glad that Betty has been able to relieve some of the tension associated with Amanda's comments. They then briefly discuss the unexpected pregnancy news, with congratulations all around. They agree to meet in New York when Betty and Matt come in about a month. _

Claire remarks quietly to Betty, as they get ready to leave, "Daniel wants you to have everything, so I'm sure he'll be happy for you. Do your families know yet?"

"Well, my father and both Mr. and Mrs. Hartley know," she responds, adding with a sigh, "Of course, Mrs. Hartley is being difficult, to say the least."

"She'll come around, dear," Claire says as she hugs Betty, "I get the feeling Matt will be protective of you and, if she wants to see her granddaughter, she'll put her haughty attitude aside."

"I hope you are right. I do agree that Matt will not allow his mother to treat me poorly, as he has already told her and me such," remarks Betty, as Matt, who is by her side, nods in agreement with both women's comments.


	13. Chapter 13

_After they say their goodbyes, Betty and Matt walk towards the elevator so he can get a change of clothes for the next morning since Betty is more likely to be on time for work if she is coming from her apartment. _

The Concierge calls out as they are about to get on the elevator, "Mr. Hartley, a package was delivered for you not too long ago."

Matt stops, turns around, and takes the package, "Thank you," he responds.

As he looks at the package, he remarks, "Actually it is addressed to you, not me."

"Really?" Betty asks, "What is it? Who is it from?"

Matt replies, "Well, there is no return address. I guess you can open it when we get up to my room."

Once they get to his suite Betty says, "Please give me the package, I am very curious to see what is in there and who sent it."

Betty then opens the package and smiles at Matt as she takes out the two maternity outfits and a card that reads, "I heard from Matt's mother that the pregnancy was confirmed. I am happy to learn that I will be getting a granddaughter. I had my assistant order a few maternity outfits from _Modern Mother_. The receipt should be included in case you need to exchange it. Cal."

"Well," remarks Betty, "Your father seems to be on board with the pregnancy, even if some of it may be just to irritate your mother."

"These outfits are gorgeous and certainly suitable for work. If they fit, we wouldn't have to go back to my apartment tonight if I had clean "underthings," she adds with a smirk given her choice in words.

"Actually," replies Matt, "I picked up a few things at the store for you too, since, until we move in together, it is easiest if we both have things at both places, yes? And, I will give my father's assistant an A for taste. Why don't you try them on?"

"Sounds like a good idea," responds Betty, "Can you show me what you got today?"

"Here you go," says Matt, "A pantsuit with a subtle butterfly pattern suitable for work, some underwear, two bras, and two nightgowns, all reportedly made for pregnancy and usable afterwards, per the saleslady," answers Matt.

"The clothing does look fashionable, especially for maternity wear," says Betty.

"I'm glad you like them. Just so you know, I find your changing figure very appealing and sexy. Please don't get down on yourself, that is not the strong woman that I admire so much, believe in yourself as I do," replies Matt, who then gives her a sensual kiss.

"I'll admit, I needed to hear that and will likely need to hear it quite a bit as I get bigger," responds Betty, returning his kiss. "Alright, I guess I'll try these outfits on."

"I'm impressed they all fit, so I will be able to wear one tomorrow and not have to go back to my apartment tonight. I'm glad, because this long day has caught up with me," she adds with a sigh.

"You are right-they all fit well, no need for returns. Of course, I don't mind if you choose not to wear a nightgown at all," he remarks with a sly grin.

"Matt!" responds a blushing Betty, "I am feeling larger by the minute and not very attractive. We could have our private dessert, if you want to that is."

"Of course I want to," replies Matt, who then picks her up and carries her over to the bed where they make some memories not meant for the fainthearted.

_Morning arrives quicker than either of them would like. Betty and Matt hurriedly get dressed so that she can be at the office on time. Betty realizes that her PDA battery has run down, so she decides she will charge it at the office. Matt drops her off at her office and then leaves to go do some research for their magazine. _

Betty barely gets started on her day's work when Kelly buzzes her and says, "Your sister is on the line and says it is urgent, shall I put her through?"

"Of course," replies Betty, whose door is open.

Betty, with some nervousness in her voice picks up the phone and says, "Hilda, what's wrong? Is Papi OK? You never call me at work."

"Oh everyone is fine, I didn't mean to worry you. Actually I am calling because I spoke to Dad yesterday and have been trying to reach you for hours regarding the fact that you are going to have a baby too!" exclaims Hilda.

"Just a moment while I close my door since I am not sharing that with people at work until after Mr. Dunne knows," replies Betty.

"I ended up staying at Matt's suite last night and my PDA needed to be charged, so I didn't get your messages. Yes, I am pregnant, 6 months along in fact with a little girl, so now your baby will have a slightly older, not younger cousin to play with," Betty says, with happiness evident in her voice.

Hilda, who is known for talking loudly, replies, "I am glad we are both pregnant together despite the miles. I am surprised you didn't find out earlier, but I guess if you weren't with anyone in that way after Matt left, you might not have thought about it. Now I get to plan your baby shower first. From what Dad says, Matt is stepping up and excited about the baby."

Betty answers, "Papi is right. Matt is definitely on board and supportive of the pregnancy. Can you please try to talk a little quieter since the walls sometimes seem to have ears? Actually, I'll call you tonight and we can talk in more detail then-OK?"

Hilda says, "I guess I'll have to wait a little longer… Congratulations just the same." As she hangs up the phone she adds, "Goodbye soon to be new mama, I'm ready to be an aunt."

_Betty lets out a small sigh but can't help but smile about both of them being pregnant at the same time. Betty gets back to work, with Kelly asking if she can come in and talk for a minute. _

"Betty," says Kelly as she closes the door behind her. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but Hilda talks very loudly, did I hear her say something about a baby?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you that Hilda is pregnant? She wanted to talk about her most recent OB appointment," answers Betty, trying to avoid the question.

"Oh really," replies Kelly, "I got the impression Hilda wasn't talking about herself but about you. That would certainly explain the glow you have as well as your change in clothes."

"Alright, you are correct, I am pregnant, 6 months along actually. And yes, before you start guessing, Matt is the father. We are both getting used to the idea and I am not sharing it at work, other than with you apparently, until Mr. Dunne knows. So, this will need to be our secret," remarks Betty.

"Your secret is safe with me, and I am excited for both of you," replies Kelly as she gives Betty a quick hug.

_The rest of the workday passes uneventfully, with no one else learning Betty and Matt's news. Betty has a conversation with Hilda that evening as promised, with both Matt and Bobby wearing similar grins on their faces since now the women will have someone to talk to about their trials and tribulations of being pregnant other than them. _


	14. Chapter 14

_The next few days at work fly by for Betty. She has given up on wearing her "pre-pregnancy" clothes and is wearing maternity clothing. She is getting many an odd look, especially from female coworkers. Betty still has not disclosed the pregnancy to people at work, other than Kelly accidentally, due to her wanting to tell Mr. Dunne first, and he has been out of town until Friday. _

"I'm so glad Mr. Dunne is back today," remarks Betty to Matt as they prepare to leave her apartment. "Luckily, no one at the office is as bold as Amanda, but I know some of them are wondering what is going on. Kelly has not said anything, but she admits that has been hard. My line about you liking to buy me things seems to be wearing thin."

"I agree, I think it will be a relief to have our news out in the open where you work," Matt replies, as he gives her a kiss.

"How do you think people will react?" he asks.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," responds Betty. "Many of them seem overprotective and may grill you," she teases gently, "while others may be concerned about how it will impact their jobs. At least Mr. Dunne agreed to meet with me first thing this morning. Will you wait in my office just in case it goes poorly?"

"Of course, I'll wait in your office to see how your conversation goes. I think he'll likely ask you some tough questions to see where you stand about being a working mom. I certainly don't think he'll fire you, if that is what you are worried about" answers Matt, briefly embracing Betty.

"You are probably right, I'm just preparing for the worst," responds Betty quietly, as they have gotten off at her floor.

She adds, in a whisper and with a smile "at least, with your trust fund, we won't be on the street if we are both unemployed."

Before Matt can reply, Mr. Dunne, who is retrieving his messages from the front desk, sees Betty and says, "I am eager to hear what you want to speak with me about, Matt's not taking you away from us so soon-is he?"

Matt, looking somewhat uncomfortable, responds, "No, Sir, I am not taking Betty from her job. She is very happy here, working on pieces that have meaning, and I would never consider her giving that up."

"Good," replies Mr. Dunne with a smile, "I didn't think that was it, I have my suspicions and all, but I don't see how the timeline would work for what I am thinking of. Betty, please come in."

"Sir, what is it that you are suspecting, if I may ask?" inquires Betty as she enters his office. She is blushing thinking of the information she is about to disclose. 

"Well, based on the change in your clothing and the glow about you I'm wondering if you are going to tell me you are pregnant," answers Mr. Dunne.

"Actually," replies Betty taking a deep breath, "That is exactly what I was going to tell you. Yes, Matt has only been in town for a week. I am actually a little over 6 months pregnant… I just didn't suspect anything because I had no symptoms. I plan on continuing to work as long as allowed and then returning to work full time once the baby is old enough. Matt and I are figuring out the details because he knows that my career is very important to me."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order. While being a working mother won't be easy, I'm sure you can handle it. It sounds like Matt is very supportive and that will help. We'll need to get together in the next few days to match up our publication deadlines with your pregnancy ones so that things go as smoothly as possible," remarks Mr. Dunne.

"So you are OK with this?" asks Betty.

Mr. Dunne answers, "If my employees are happy, then I am happy since that makes for better workers. Would I have chosen this for my magazine or even you right now, no, but perhaps it will even lead to new ideas and perspectives for the magazine. Now, go get back to work while you have the energy to do so."

"You can also tell the staff that those who were betting on you being pregnant all get a gift certificate to the Café as promised," adds Mr. Dunne, with a smirk despite trying to appear serious.

Betty replies, with a shy smile, "Yes, Sir. While I have many people telling me that I am carrying small, I suspect my wardrobe change and seemingly suddenly starting to show gave me away."

"You are correct, many in the office, especially the women, were suspecting your news and, to stop the rumors, I am sending out an email regarding such right now," says Mr. Dunne.

_Matt, as he is sitting in Betty's office awaiting her return, gets the thumbs up sign from a few people who walk by. Betty comes back into her office and shows Matt Mr. Dunne's email and then tells him the conversation went well. Matt then kisses Betty, with the staff, many of who have gathered outside her office, giving them a round of applause, which makes them both blush._

Kelly pokes her head into Betty's office and says, "So, now I don't have to keep this a secret anymore. I was ready to burst! Congratulations. I will need some idea of when you want a baby shower, since I suspect your baby will become the office mascot."

"Thanks, Kelly," replies Betty, "We'll let you know when we are at that point. I don't know how I feel about my daughter being a mascot though."

"A little girl, how exciting and something I didn't know yet, much more fun to buy clothes for girls than boys, not that boys are bad or anything," replies Kelly, looking at Matt.

Matt remarks, "No harm at all in your statements about girls. As I've told Betty, I imagine having a little girl who looks just like her. Now, not to be rude, but I have a meeting with a potential investor that I need to get to. See you at closing time." Matt then gives Betty a quick kiss before he leaves her office. 

_Betty agrees that she and Matt will go out with some of her coworkers after work to celebrate their news. Matt gets along well with Betty's coworkers, who gently tease both of them regarding the fact that they didn't know she was pregnant. Both Betty and Matt thank them for their support. They say their goodbyes, with Kelly joking about what new maternity outfit Betty will be wearing on Monday. _


	15. Chapter 15

As Betty and Matt make their way over to her apartment, Betty exclaims, "The weekend has arrived and it couldn't have come soon enough. Definitely a lot of drama in one week-confirming the pregnancy, telling our families and the people at work, running into part of the Meade clan, you meeting Tyler."

_As Betty closes the front door to her apartment, Matt embraces her and gives her a passionate kiss, which makes her catch her breath. _

"I agree, an eventful week. We are having a baby together and everything seems to be going well with the pregnancy. We don't have to hide our news and I believe my mother will come around eventually and be supportive in her own way. Now we can have a weekend for us, without wondering who we might run into," Matt remarks.

"I'm going to go with that positive thinking about your mom and us," replies Betty as she returns his kiss.

Matt says, "I know we said we would make this weekend about us, so I'll keep the shop talk to tonight only. I did want to briefly show you some information I found out about starting magazines. The most sound business suggestion, per the various articles, is to become affiliated with an established media company and later start one's own company. I can think of two primary candidates for such, namely Dunne Enterprises and Meade, neither of which have this type of publication in their arsenal, but that could be awkward. Do you have any thoughts?" asks Matt.

"Even though we agreed that you would handle the business aspect of OUR magazine, we both know that I like to have my hand in everything. Please let me see the articles you are referring to," responds Betty with a giggle.

She glances over the articles and responds, "These are from the most respected people in the field, but I would expect nothing less. You are right, talking to Mr. Dunne could be awkward given I presently work for him while talking with people at Meade would most likely mean Daniel, and there is history there as well. On the other hand, I have found Mr. Dunne open to new ideas and Daniel likely will be as well. How about we table it for now and talk more on Monday?" suggests Betty.

"Sounds like a plan," answers Matt. He adds, with proud smirk, "We have only a few months where it can be about us before our daughter makes it all about her."

"One more thing," states Matt, "I plan on starting to paint again and possibly even take another class or two. Based on the art show you arranged in New York, we know that the paintings can bring in money. You obviously inspire me and I think our daughter will too, so those paintings will be ours to keep. I think that my doing paintings of some of the "causes" selected for our magazine would be a good outlet for me as well as possibly generate interest and money for the causes above and beyond whatever comes about from the publication itself."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," replies Betty, "We all need something that is our very own, with painting being something you can do for yourself and a way to benefit others at the same time."

_Betty and Matt get ready for bed, both glad that there are no secrets to be kept or specific items to be taken care of. They both sleep peacefully and contentedly, with Matt's arms wrapped around Betty for most of the night. He wakes up before her. He gives her a light kiss on her cheek before slipping out of bed to make them breakfast._

Betty wakes up and smiles, "Mmm… that smells so good. I could get used to this, but first another trip to the bathroom."

_She returns from the bathroom and gives Matt a kiss as he puts the plates on the table. _

"Waking up with you each morning is a wonderful treat," replies Matt. "Let's eat and then we can discuss what we are going to do. With all the things we are starting to accumulate, both business wise and baby wise, I'm thinking we may want to put a down payment down on a larger place."

"That sounds like a great idea, especially since they may limit how much I am allowed to lift soon, which will leave me with nothing to do but direct you," she replies with a laugh. "My landlord is open until noon, so I guess I need to give my notice here. I hope there isn't too much of an early termination penalty."

"Great, we are on the same page. Actually, if you liked that second place we looked at, I believe the management company is the same as here, so perhaps they'll cut us a break," answers Matt.

_They finish their late breakfast and Matt accompanies Betty to the apartment office. _

Betty speaks to Jane, the apartment manager, "I'm actually here to give my one month notice of ending my lease. We apparently need a larger place much sooner than I expected," Betty adds, glancing at Matt as she introduces him.

Jane, laughing, "Oh, so you'll soon have an addition-I take it? Congratulations. Now, there is a one month's rent penalty plus deposit for early ending of your lease, unless you are going to rent another property from KR Inc."

"Actually," responds Matt as he shakes Jane's hand, "We were looking at the 4 bedroom plus study on State Street, if it is still available. That is one your properties?"

Jane answers, "Yes, it is a KR property. Now, not meaning to pry and all, but that is quite a step up from here, are you sure your finances can handle that? I don't like people to get in over their heads."

Betty, looking at Matt, responds for them, "I may be the only one working but Matt luckily comes from money so cost is not a concern. When can we come by to sign the papers?" she asks.

Matt adds, "In fact," glancing at Betty to watch for her reaction, "We'd like to have the 3-month and monthly option versus 6 month or annual lease, which I know is more expensive, but given work and family obligations I think it is the best way to go."

Jane says, "I'll have the papers ready on Monday. I'll run both the monthly and 3-month numbers for you and let you decide."

As they leave the leasing office, Betty looks up at Matt and says, "I think the shorter lease is a good idea. While I haven't wanted to say it, with the upcoming family and job changes, I'm not so sure about remaining in London for the long haul."

"I was thinking the same thing, but of course we won't do anything to jeopardize your career. There are definitely some advantages to having access to the Hartley jet, including the ability to visit the States as often as we need to," says Matt, as they walk arm and arm out to the street to get on with the rest of their day.

_The remainder of Saturday and Sunday pass by quickly, too fast in many respects. They have a romantic dinner on Saturday night that is not interrupted by any unexpected calls and visitors. They go into several baby stores to gather ideas for a registry, followed by making one online so that their relatives and friends in America can feel involved. As they are getting ready for bed on Sunday evening, Betty gets an unexpected phone call._

"Christina," exclaims Betty as she answers the videophone, "So glad to hear from you. Matt is back from Africa and we have some wonderful and unexpected news."

Christina replies, interrupting Betty, "You are engaged-Congrats! When is the wedding? I want to come."

"Actually," says a blushing Betty, as she backs up from the videophone and into Matt's arms, which he wraps around her, "We are not engaged, not yet anyway," glancing slyly at Matt as she continues talking. "Rather, little William will apparently be having a playmate come September."

"What?" replies Christina, having trouble believing what she is hearing. "You're pregnant? And, if my math is right, you were pregnant when I saw you at Hilda's engagement party. Well, as long as the pregnancy is going well and the baby is healthy congratulations to you both just the same."

"Thanks Christina," responds Matt. "It came as a surprise to both of us as well. It turns out Betty got pregnant just before I left for Africa and just didn't know it. I've been here in London for a little over a week and we've confirmed that our daughter is developing fine. But, when we do get married," glancing at Betty who looks pleased by his statement, "We'll be sure to invite you and maybe even have you design her dress."

Christina says, "I'd be honored if I got to design Betty's wedding dress, when the time arrives of course, for now I guess I can try to design some baby clothes."

_Matt excuses himself and goes into the other room so that Betty and Christina can talk privately. Christina, after a few questions of Betty, tells her she is 100% behind her and will assist her in any way she can, being a relatively new mother herself. They make plans to talk again soon. Betty and Matt then go to bed, where they talk to each other excitedly about their future, which seems to be coming together nicely. They eventually get to sleep after engaging in "nighttime activities," since such may be limited by Dr. Mills in the not to distant future. _


	16. Chapter 16

_The next few days pass by uneventfully. The second issue of the magazine hits the stands and is even more successful than the first issue. Betty and her coworkers are getting a head start on the next issue given that Betty's pregnancy could make things interesting. _

As Matt and Betty return from lunch, his cell phone rings. He sees the number and steps into Betty's office, mouthing, "It is my mother, can I take it in here?"

"Sure," she mouths back, "Do you want me to leave?"

Matt shakes his head no as he answers the phone, "Mother, I take it you're on your way back to London? Are you ready to agree to my rules for Betty and our relationship or do we need to talk later?"

Victoria replies, "I see you are remaining steadfast on your perspective. That is not actually a bad thing, I just don't know about being the recipient of such since I am used to being in charge. As you can guess, I definitely want to be part of your life and your child's, so I would like to meet and discuss how Betty and I can learn to tolerate each other or, more pointedly, how I can learn to be more civil and personable to her."

"Mother," replies Matt, "I am glad to hear that. I am not saying you and Betty will be great friends, but I think there are qualities in the other that you can each admire, including the fact that you are both strong, intelligent women."

"What about an early dinner at your hotel, say 5:30? The three of us can talk and, assuming I am on my good behavior, we can actually finish the meal," suggests Victoria, with minimal tone to her voice, at least for her.

Matt looks at Betty, who nods her head yes, before responding, "That sounds like a plan mother. Our family is small and can be aloof, so maybe, with the introduction of Betty, we can change some of that for the better."

"True," replies Victoria, "Our family is not necessarily outwardly supportive of or affectionate with each other-perhaps more of both could do us all some good. I'll see you two at 5:30."

"Well, that was unexpected," remarks Matt as he hangs up the phone. "I'm thinking our daughter already has bonus points since I don't think my mother would be coming around this fast if it weren't for her. Now we'll have to see to what extent she can actually follow through on her good intentions."

"Agreed," says Betty, giving Matt a quick embrace before starting to shoo him out of her office. "I think our dinner will be rather interesting, and hopefully not fodder for a reality or talk show. She did have a hand in raising you and I think you turned out pretty good."

"Oh really," Matt replies, raising his eyebrows somewhat, "You are pretty great yourself. I do think this dinner will be one we will all be talking about for quite a while-let's say in a positive way towards "family tolerance" with some happiness in there for good measure."

_They both smile at each other, with Betty then getting back to work. Closing time is quickly upon them, with Matt meeting Betty at her office so that they can make their way over to his hotel together. With a few minutes to spare, they have time to freshen up in his suite before going down to the lobby to meet Victoria._

"Mother," says Matt, nodding at her, "You seem rested and less tense than last week. Obviously, you remember Betty, let's go sit down."

_Matt leads the way to the table and pulls out the chairs for both women._

"Thank you, son," replies Victoria as she takes a seat. "My brief vacation gave me plenty of time to think."

Turning her head and looking directly at Betty, she continues, "Betty, you are looking well, your new job and the pregnancy are agreeing with you. I suspect Matt told you of my negative reaction and comments when he informed me of the baby. While I won't deny having some doubts about you two being successful in the long term due to your differences, it was wrong of me to accuse you of trying to trap Matt. I know he loves you and wish nothing but the best for my only child. Hopefully, you two have more success than Cal and I had."

_The waiter arrives, giving all three of them a few moments to contemplate Victoria's statements. They place their orders, with Victoria looking at Matt and Betty before saying she wants a mixed drink, with a nod from them both implying they don't mind._

"Mrs. Hartley," responds Betty, as she glances fondly at Matt, "While our differences will make some things harder, I think that in the long run they actually strengthen our relationship. I think both you and I are rather outspoken, perhaps at times too much. I don't want either of us to pretend that we will be very close, but I do think that we can manage to be cordial. We do have loving Matt in common, so that gives us a good start, don't you think?"

"Agreed," says Victoria, "Please call me Victoria. Yes, we both love Matt and want the best for him. As a mother I am overprotective in my own way, in part because I never expected to have a child and then almost lost him."

"Mother," replies Matt quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father and I never wanted to burden you with the details, since being our only child was difficult enough, but I guess you deserve to know. I was told that I would not be able to get pregnant. When we learned I was, your father and I were both very excited. The pregnancy actually proceeded rather uneventfully, but I had a nightmarish delivery. I actually started hemorrhaging and the only way they could stop it was to do a hysterectomy. I was then very ill, so you seemed to bond more with the nurses than me. I actually went into a pretty serious depression, eventually recovering, but that furthered my sense of separation from you. I've tried to make up for my emotional distance by being too pushy in regards to your work life and personal life. I can't go back and change my choices, but I do hope we can move forward," states Victoria, who then looks at her son for a response.

"I'm glad you shared that with us," remarks Matt. "It certainly explains some things. While we can't change the past, the future is not written yet."

"I'm pleased you feel that way, son," replies Victoria, with a small smile crossing her face.

She adds, "Believe it or not, there is more drama that you are not aware of. I know that you are aware of your half-brother. What made that so difficult to accept was that the Meades and Hartleys were so close, with you worshipping Daniel and Alex. Claire was actually one of my best friends, which made finding out about the affair that much harder. I'll be honest, Betty's friendship with the Meades will be hard for me to stomach, but I will do my best."

"Thank you, Victoria, for your honesty," says Betty. "It must have been really hard to feel betrayed by both your husband and best friend at the same time, along with maybe feeling your body betrayed you too."

"No doubt about your intelligence, Betty, because it was all of those things. Lastly, and I am not saying this to be difficult, although I am known for that occasionally," she adds with a smirk, "the way the Hartley money is set up, there is some that is from my family and some from Cal's. While Tyler may have access to some of Cal's portion, mine is 100% Matt's. However, as we "uber wealthy" are known to do, the trust and access to it, does have a catch. Matt has to have a prenuptial agreement or the money skips him and goes to directly to his descendants."

"Oh," replies Matt, "Then it sounds like Betty and I need to meet with a lawyer to determine the best way to proceed. Betty is, of course, successful enough that we could probably live off of her earnings alone, but that may not be the wisest move financially for us or our child."

"Matt," says Betty, "I appreciate your confidence in my earning potential and willingness to give up your accustomed lifestyle if I was offended by a prenup, but it is likely the best move all around for our family as well as it would decrease the chances of people labeling me as a "gold digger."

"True," responds Matt, as he gives her an intense kiss that makes all three of them blush. "I know you are not a "gold digger" but I want to make sure you know that you are more important than money."

_Dinner arrives. They enjoy small talk as they eat their meal, staying away from serious topics._

As the dishes are being cleared, Victoria says, "Betty, you are correct that we will likely never be great friends and neither of us would be happy with ourselves if we presented a false friendship to others. However, I do respect you as a person and hope you will allow me to be involved with my granddaughter. I would like to help you select things for the nursery and perhaps assist with a baby shower, if that is OK with you."

"I would love it if you would assist with both," says Betty. "I don't expect us to have a mother daughter relationship, but I do think we can get along. Matt may want to get a camera ready to see how well you and Hilda, my sister, work together on things."

_Betty and Matt can't help but laugh as they imagine Victoria and Hilda trying to agree on anything related to the baby shower._

"I take it that Hilda and I are very different?" says Victoria. "Well, then, the baby shower will be a good opportunity for me to show that I am being more tolerant and less elitist. Would you like to have the party at my home?" she asks.

"That is very generous of you, Victoria, and we'll likely take you up on that," replies Betty.

"Mother, why don't you give us the best ways for Hilda to reach you and you two can figure out the details," adds Matt.

"Victoria, we almost forgot, would you like to see the ultrasound pictures?" asks Betty.

"Yes, I would," Victoria answers.

"They have definitely improved this technology," she remarks as she goes through the pictures. Perhaps next time you can get a few extra copies for all the grandparents."

"We'll ask mother," says Matt as he glances at Betty, "Thank you, from both us, for making an effort, I do want our daughter to know you. Every little girl needs a grandmother to spoil her."

_They all laugh and agree to keep in touch. Victoria hugs Matt and shares a brief hug with Betty as well. Both Betty and Matt let out sighs of relief when they get back to his room as the meeting went about as well as they could expect given his mother's strong personality and the topics addressed._


	17. Chapter 17

_The next week goes by in the blink of an eye. Betty and Matt move into the larger apartment they selected, with the decision to go with a month-to-month lease. As Matt is waiting for Betty one evening, Mr. Dunne walks by and starts talking with Matt and asking about his trip to Africa. During the conversation, how Matt and Betty met, namely at YETI, comes up, with Mr. Dunne asking him to be a reader, on a part time basis, for some of the articles at Dunne given his experience with publishing. After discussing Mr. Dunne's job offer with Betty, he accepts it graciously, in part because he and Betty agree Mr. Dunne getting personal knowledge of Matt's skills will increase the chances of his investing in their magazine._

Betty, passing by Matt's cubicle, remarks, "So the tables are turned now, somewhat-I'm the boss and you report to me. I wonder what tasks I can give you," she adds, laughing.

Matt replies, "I couldn't ask for a more competent, talented, or beautiful boss. Am I allowed to kiss the boss at work or do I have to wait until after hours?"

"Well, since our relationship was romantic before it was work related, at least here at Dunne, kissing the boss is acceptable and appreciated-maybe I'll order that several times per day," answers Betty as she smiles and kisses him.

_Some of their officemates notice their playful interactions, with a few whistles ensuing, causing both of them to blush despite themselves._

"Alright, everybody back to work, including me," remarks Betty as she enters her office.

_Mr. Dunne is doing his occasional rounds with the staff, checking in with each of them to see how they are doing. Virtually everyone is on target with their respective tasks, which is highly unusual in the publishing business._

Stopping by Matt's desk, Mr. Dunne remarks, "You caught some errors on that article and your comments certainly gave it a different perspective, glad to have you aboard."

"Thank you, Sir," responds Matt, "Not the typical topic I am used to, but I am glad the feedback was helpful."

Betty, who has come out of her office with her purse in-hand says, "Excuse me, Mr. Dunne, I don't mean to interrupt, but I actually have to get to a doctor's appointment and Matt was planning on accompanying me. We have only 2 days before we leave for New York for 10 days and they wanted to see me before we go."

"Of course," answers Mr. Dunne, "You two need to get going, I need all of you healthy and on the same page so that the next issue is even more successful than its predecessors."

"Thank you for being accommodating," they say.

_Betty and Matt then head over to the OB office, getting there just in time. The nurse takes Betty's blood pressure and her weight followed by escorting them to an examination room._

Dr. Mills and the nurse enter the room. Dr. Mills states, "The blood test results all came back within normal limits. Please lie down on the table so that we can take measurements. Good, that is where it should be too. I am asking Melanie to take your blood pressure again, it was running a little higher than last time."

Betty holds out her arm, with the nurse saying, "Well, it is reading 125 over 75, on the initial visit you were 115 over 65. Do you know what your typical blood pressure is?"

"Actually, I called my family doctor, it is typically 110 over 60. Is this something to be concerned about?" asks Betty.

Dr. Mills remarks, "It is something we need to keep an eye on. Some women get high blood pressure during pregnancy only, especially in a first pregnancy. This condition is called preeclampsia. You don't have it yet, but if it gets too high and goes untreated, there can be pretty serious complications for both the mother and the baby. Any sudden swelling, headaches, changes in vision, nausea/vomiting, or weight gain, please call us right away. Actually, I would like you to purchase a blood pressure cuff and take it both first thing in the morning and at night before bed. If the top number goes above 140 or the bottom number above 85, contact us."

"Do you have all that?" Betty asks Matt nervously.

"Of course, I am writing it down and I suspect that the information is in some of the baby books as well. They want us to monitor your blood pressure, but there is no emergency at the present time or immediate danger to you or the baby?" Matt inquires as he looks towards the doctor.

"You are correct," replies Dr. Mills. "It is just something we need to watch. I recall you have a long flight ahead of you. You need to get up and stretch every hour at a minimum. If you know of an OB in New York I would give them a call just in case."

Betty, breathing a sign of relief, says, "Thank you, I feel a little better. I was very worried for a moment. We are actually going to be on a private plane, thanks to Matt's family, so that will make the trip shorter."

Matt adds, with a smile, "Betty's sister also happens to be pregnant, I'm sure that she'll give us the contact information for her doctor."

Betty, laughing at the look on the doctor's face with the disclosure of Hilda's pregnancy information, "We know that it is unusual circumstances, two sisters pregnant at the same time, our father is happy and beside himself at the same time."

_The rest of the appointment proceeds uneventfully. The doctor does ask them to come back in two weeks rather than a month. This will be shortly after they are due to return from the United States. She wants them to have an earlier appointment due to the blood pressure readings and it is getting later in the pregnancy. As they head back to work, Betty suggests that they talk with Mr. Dunne regarding Matt's magazine idea before they leave for New York._

Betty and Matt go to Mr. Dunne's office and she says, "May we speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly," he replies. "Nothing wrong with the pregnancy I hope. Although, if you weren't allowed to travel that would likely help me," he adds, somewhat jokingly.

"Everything is fine with the pregnancy, but they do want to watch my blood pressure," responds Betty. "Thank you for asking. Actually, what we wanted to discuss with you was a potential investment opportunity regarding a magazine idea that Matt has. Since it is his idea, I'll let him explain."

Mr. Dunne replies, "You've piqued my interest, please tell me your idea."

Matt, clearing his throat slightly, says, "Briefly, since I know we are all pressed for time, my idea is to start a publication for Good Works that could have a different topic or two per month. My time in Africa is what led me to this concept and I actually taped several interviews while there, in case that ended up being the first feature story."

Mr. Dunne responds, "That is an interesting idea and would certainly appeal to consumers we don't necessarily reach right now since we don't have a similar type of magazine."

"Are you thinking a monthly magazine or something else?" inquires Mr. Dunne, in part to see how much research and thought Matt and Betty had put into his concept.

Matt replies, "I think initially a quarterly publication would be best, especially to test the market, with a change in frequency if it sells well."

Smiling, Mr. Dunne remarks, "Glad to see you've put some thought and leg work into this, a monthly version would likely be too much to start. Now, I don't mean to pry, but I know your father is extremely wealthy, is there some reason that you are not going to him for capital rather than coming to me?"

"Valid question," responds Matt. "Yes, my father could certainly finance such a venture, but I am trying to do something that is mine versus having it attached to him. I am also going to resume painting. Paintings of the "good works causes" may help generate revenue outside of the articles themselves."

Matt then adds, "Lastly, Betty and I, from looking at research, saw that becoming affiliated with a strong publishing company versus trying to do such an effort solo tends to be more successful."

"Thank you for your honesty, Matt," answers Mr. Dunne. "We'll need to sit down and run some numbers. And Betty, knowing your interests, I suspect you'll want to be directly involved in this "Good Works" project. I'm glad you've been training David on your current magazine. Are you going to be trying to get Meade to invest in an American version?"

All three of them laugh. Betty then says, "Well, Mr. Dunne, you have obviously done your research too. Meade Publications does not have a similar type magazine either and we were going to ask about such while in New York."

"Fine with me," states Mr. Dunne. "It would be nice to do a joint venture with an American publisher. That would also give you both the opportunity to have more time with your families I suspect. Have a good trip if I don't see you again before you leave."

"Thank you, we plan on it. Given current technology, we'll both be keeping up on our obligations here even though we are reportedly on a vacation," responds Betty.

_Matt and Mr. Dunne shake hands as they leave his office. Betty and Matt are both glad and relieved that Mr. Dunne seemed open to the idea. They are happy when the workday ends, given that they have packing and many other tasks to take care of before leaving for New York._


	18. Chapter 18

_Betty heads off to the Dunne building to finish a few last minute details before their trip the following day. Matt, meanwhile, has other things on his mind, and, after looking at the clock, dials Ignacio's phone number, hoping 8am New York time is not too early to call. Ignacio notices the international number on caller ID and picks up the call immediately._

"Hello," answers Ignacio, with some anxiety in his voice, "Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Mr. Suarez, it is me, Matt, I didn't mean to worry you with an unexpected call from an international number. Betty is at the office finishing a few last minute things and I am getting our things ready for the trip. She and the baby are doing fine. There was something I wanted to talk with you about privately," responds Matt.

"Oh," responds Ignacio, "I'll admit I was concerned for a minute. Remember to call me Ignacio. What is the matter you wanted to speak with me about?" he asks.

Taking a deep breath, Matt says, "Ignacio, I know that you have had concerns in the past regarding my lack of career focus and the poor way I treated Betty after the whole "Henry situation." Hopefully, this last month has shown you that the career issue is resolved and, of course, I regret my childish behavior when I started working at MODE. I am in love with your daughter and, while a planned pregnancy would have been better for everyone in many respects, I am excited to be having a baby with her. I know that no relationship will be perfect, but I can imagine nothing better than being married to Betty and raising a child with her. I would like your permission to marry her."

"I suspected as much," replies Ignacio, who can't help but smirk despite himself. "I believe that your feelings for Betty are real and that she has similar feelings for you. You two have certainly been through some "trials and tribulations" already and having a baby won't make that any easier. But, I do think you two have a future together. So, my answer is yes, you have my blessing."

Matt lets out a sigh of relief before responding, "Thank you, Ignacio, that means a lot to me. I actually have some thoughts on how I would like to propose and hope that you, Hilda, and Justin can assist me with it or at least be there when I ask her."

"I can't wait to hear what you have in mind," answers Ignacio. "I'm sure we will all try to help make your proposal special for Betty."

"Wonderful, I'm glad that I have your support. Briefly, although it will make for a long day since we are arriving around noon your time on Thursday and have a "the families meet dinner" scheduled for that same night, I plan on asking her on Thursday since that will be the one month anniversary of us being back together. I know where and how I want to propose, but I have to make sure I can work out the details. As soon as I know if my preferred location will work, I'll let you all know," says Matt.

"Well, I'll wait to hear from you then. It sounds like we'll need to clear our schedules for Thursday afternoon, but Betty's happiness is worth it," replies Ignacio.

"I agree," answers Matt, "I'll keep you updated. Have a good day."

"You too, Matt," says Ignacio. "Give my daughter a kiss for me and make sure that the flight is uneventful."

Matt responds, with a laugh, "I definitely have no problem making your first request a reality and expect that the flight should be smooth given the weather predictions and the fact that using a private jet does have its advantages."

_They both then hang up the phone, with both men smiling to themselves for different reasons. Matt then prepares for his next phone call._

"Christina?" Matt asks. He then says, "This is Matt Hartley. I'm calling because I know that you are planning on coming to the baby shower being held in New York on Sunday, but I am hoping I can convince you to come a few days earlier because I have a surprise planned for Betty."

Christina responds, "Do I take it you are going to propose and want to do so in a unique way? If that is the case, count me in, especially if you are able to arrange the flight as you did for Sunday's visit."

"You are correct, Christina, I do plan on proposing, having just gotten up the nerve to ask Mr. Suarez for his approval, which he graciously gave. I am definitely playing the piano for her, as we have a running joke about my long history of piano lessons and she has yet to hear me play. The big question is where-either in Washington Square Park where we said goodbye or at the Red Lotus, where my parents and Betty's family are meeting for dinner on Thursday night," replies Matt.

"Well, those are two very different venues. I hope you can do the park-that sounds very romantic. I'll see you Thursday, just confirm with me where. Thanks for including me," says Christina.

Matt responds, "Christina, you are one of Betty's best friends and I know it will mean a lot to her to have you there for both events. See you in about a day."

_Matt then calls his parents. He starts with his father and then calls his mother, since she will likely be the most difficult to convince to attend if people from MODE are coming._

"Dad," says Matt. "I know we have plans to meet the Suarez's for dinner on Thursday. I am going to ask Betty to marry me on Thursday, either before or during the dinner, whichever works out. I am hoping you can be there if I can do it before the dinner, which is what I prefer, but want to warn you that I will likely try to reach some people at MODE, which may mean that Claire and Tyler could show up. Have you spoken with him yet?"

"Actually," replies Cal, "I had lunch with Claire and Tyler today. Your openness to him, honesty regarding how hard it is to be my son, and reminder that he did not pick his parents made me decide it was only right and fair to him to at least speak with him. It was somewhat awkward, but went as well as could be expected. With that said, I'd be fine with it if they were there, but your mother may be another issue."

"Thanks, Dad," responds Matt, "I'm glad you are giving Tyler a chance to know you. I agree that mom will likely prove the most difficult if certain people are present, but hopefully she'll do it for me. I've got to go and call her since I don't want Betty to come home while I am on the phone. See you tomorrow."

"Matt?" asks Victoria, "I'm surprised to see your number come up. I hope you are still coming in tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are flying in tomorrow, we expect to be there around noon. Mother, while I know you have your doubts about the longevity of my relationship with Betty, I do not. I am going to ask her to marry me while we are in New York. I hope you will be there when I do, but I must warn you that Dad and possibly Claire Meade and Tyler may be there as well," states Matt.

Victoria pauses for several seconds before replying, "Son, you are right, that will be very hard for me. As long as you don't expect me to be friendly to Claire or Tyler, I will be there and try to be polite since it is not everyday that your only child gets engaged."

"Mother, it means a lot to me that you are willing to do this given all the drama and history associated with the Meade's and Dad for that matter. It wouldn't be the same without you. Thank you," replies Matt.

Victoria responds, "You are welcome. I hope you know that you are the only person I would make such a sacrifice for. I've got to go to a breakfast meeting at the club, so you'll have to let me know the details later."

_Matt takes a few minutes to gather himself before making his final two phone calls related to his engagement planning. Matt dials the number for Adele's manager, Dave Sheehan, that he had saved after the YETI final project. Luckily, the number is still working and her manager picks up the phone._

Clearing his throat slightly, Matt says, "This is Matthew Hartley. Adele did a performance on behalf of a YETI project a little over a year ago. I see that she is performing in New York's summer concert series and have an idea that will certainly get her a lot of publicity and hopefully make at least a few people happy."

"Go ahead," responds the manager, "I'm listening."

"I plan on asking my girlfriend, Betty, who is a big fan of Adele, to marry me. I would like her to sing as I play the piano before proposing," states Matt, who then waits expectantly for a response.

"Well, that would certainly give Adele some great PR, if your girlfriend accepts, of course," he remarks with a laugh. "She is nodding her head yes, she will do it, since it sounds romantic and sweet. But getting a piano there is on you."

"That is wonderful, we can work out the details via email, if that is acceptable to you, since Betty is due home shortly and I want this to be a surprise. I can definitely get a piano there. See you at 6:30 or so given when Adele is scheduled to perform," states Matt, who has a smile on his face that is growing larger by the moment since his preferred plan seems to be coming together nicely.

"All right, one more phone call and then I'm done," thinks Matt to himself. He then dials Claire Meade's number. She picks up on the first ring.

"Betty?" inquires Claire, since she sees the call is from England.

"Actually, Mrs. Meade, it is Matt Hartley. I know that you are aware of the baby shower planned for Sunday at my mother's and I am glad that you can attend, with you both agreeing to be on the opposite sides of the room," he adds with a slight laugh. "I am calling because I have made arrangements to propose to Betty in Washington Square Park and hope that you, Amanda, Tyler, and Daniel, if he wants to, will come. It will be at about 6:30 tomorrow night."

"Wow, that sounds very interesting. I will definitely make it and I'll check on the others. Is your mother OK with Tyler and myself being there?" asks Claire.

"I'll admit that is not her preference, but she said she would try "to be on her best behavior" since she knows that is what I want-for important people in Betty's life to share this moment with her," responds Matt.

_Claire and Matt each get another call so they quickly say goodbye._

Betty, who is on the other line, says "I'm finally ready to leave the office. How is everything going? I tried to call earlier but kept getting a busy signal."

"It is going fine," replies Matt, "I was just taking care of a few last minute details for our trip."

"Good," answers Betty, "I love you and am more than ready to start our vacation."

"I love you too," replies Matt, "Our vacation couldn't come soon enough, with lots of catching up to do with family and friends but time for us as well. I'll see you in a few minutes."

_Matt quickly gets more items into the suitcases so that he doesn't get any questions about what he was doing that could unintentionally give away the proposal. Betty arrives back at their apartment and gives him a sensual kiss that takes both of their breath away, confirming to him that he is making the right decision to ask her to marry him._


	19. Chapter 19

_Despite their best intentions, Matt and Betty get to bed much later than they intended. The office calls with a few questions around 9am the next morning, so they are both glad that the flight doesn't leave until 11am London time. While Betty is on the phone with work, Matt takes the opportunity to email all invited parties, including the Suarez family, his parents, the Meade's/MODE, Christina, and Adele regarding and confirming the plans for that evening._

"Finally!" Betty says as she lets out a big sigh and sits down in her seat on the Hartley jet. "It felt like this day would never get here, with all the last minute details at work and all. At least we didn't have to wait in long lines at the airport and go through all of that security."

"Agreed," replies Matt, who gives her a kiss before sitting down in the seat next to her. "I'm happy that your blood pressure has remained steady, even if it is a little higher then it should be, given all of the last minute running around. Why don't you try to rest during the flight, especially since we have that dinner tonight."

"I'm happy my blood pressure is not changing too much, too. I will try to rest, since the dinner may be interesting, given the differences in our families," remarks Betty.

_Betty leans her head on Matt's shoulder and is asleep in no time. Matt, enjoying the moment, is rehearsing in his head the piano selection and proposal that he has planned for later that day. He eventually also nods off as well, smiling contentedly to himself. Betty wakes up before Matt and uses the bathroom. She then watches him sleep for a few minutes, before he wakes up._

"Well," he says, "I can't imagine waking up and seeing anything more beautiful or desirable for that matter. I guess I needed some sleep too."

"Matt," responds Betty, "I don't know how you can find me desirable with my growing size, but I certainly don't mind. However, I think we need to stay away from such topics for now since we have a dinner to prepare for. We'll have plenty of time for "private matters," later."

"True," responds Matt, "I'll try to keep my thoughts away from "private matters," but that is difficult, I'll admit. You may not feel beautiful, but you have always been to me."

"Joe," Matt says into the intercom, "How long until we land?"

"We'll be in New York in about an hour, if you want to text or call anyone you are expecting to meet at the airport, now would be a good time. In another 15 minutes, you'll have to wait since it will interfere with the equipment."

"Thanks," replies Matt as he hands Betty a water, "Given that we have plans for tonight, we are not expecting anyone to meet the plane, but we will text them to let them know we are running on schedule."

_Betty and Matt briefly talk about the meetings planned with the lawyer, Meade, and the upcoming baby shower. Matt is doing his best to not reveal his proposal plans._

Matt says, "Am I correct that you are going to stay at your dad's, at least for tonight? I saw in the New York Times that they are having a summer concert series at Washington Square Park, with tonight being "Female Pop Artists". How about I have my car come by and pick you up around 5pm, allowing you some time alone with your dad. We can go to the park and catch some of the music before going to the restaurant?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! It will bring back some of the New York that I have been missing and give us some time before we have to corral our relatives," she replies, with a nervous laugh.

Matt, who is internally relieved that he didn't have to do any extra convincing related to going to the park, responds, "Betty, I definitely enjoy doing things with just the two of us. Please don't worry too much about the dinner. No matter how they behave it won't change my feelings for you, or vice versa I hope?"

"Of course," says Betty giving Matt a quick kiss to reassure herself as much as him, "You are right, I am just not sure how much drama we'll have, but I am certain how I feel about you."

_The plane lands without incident. They take Matt's family car, which is waiting for them, out to Ignacio's in Queens. Ignacio, and Elena, who has recently moved in with him, are home to greet them. Matt carries the bags to the door. Having seen them arrive, Ignacio opens the door and excitedly embraces Betty._

"Mija!" he exclaims, "I am so glad you are here, the pregnancy is agreeing with you. You look wonderful. I'm glad you warned me about it or that could have given me another heart attack."

"Papi, I'm happy to see you too, but no joking about your health please," Betty says.

"Alright," responds Ignacio. He then turns his head towards Matt and says, "Well, you seem to be keeping up your end of the bargain, with my Betty looking healthy and happy. Let me help you with those."

_Betty, Elena, Matt, and Ignacio all briefly exchange pleasantries._

"Thank you, Ignacio," replies Matt as he glances lovingly at Betty, "She is as fabulous as ever and I also think the pregnancy agrees with her. I am actually going to head over to my mother's, since I will be staying there at least tonight. It didn't make sense for me to keep my apartment with how long I was going to be gone and all. Betty and I talked about the summer concert series, so I'll be back about 5pm. We are going to listen to some of the music before meeting everyone at the Red Lotus."

Elena replies, smiling, "Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea, get in some fun before the 3rd degree from the family at dinner. We'll see you at about 5pm then."

_They all laugh, hoping that Elena is exaggerating. Matt then gives Betty a kiss and says his goodbyes. Betty and Ignacio then spend an hour or so talking, with the conversation confirming to him that Betty is happy with Matt. She shares a quick phone call with Hilda, who is busily working at a new salon. Betty then goes to take a brief nap so that she can be refreshed for the evening's events._

_Matt arrives at his mother's home, with the driver bringing in his bags. He nods affirmatively at the butler, who is smiling at him despite his normally reserved demeanor. The butler starts carrying his bags towards his room._

"Matthew," remarks his mother as she heads down the stairs and gives him a brief hug. "I'm glad your flight was uneventful. I am about to head out for lunch at the Club and a quick game of tennis before getting ready for your announcement and "the dinner." You know that I would subject myself to several of the invitees for both events only for you."

Returning her hug, Matt replies, "Yes, mother, you are going above and beyond to be gracious, considering everything. It will make it extra special for Betty, and me too at the same time, and I do appreciate it. I'm going to confirm with Adele's people that everything is set and then try to relax."

"Sounds like a good idea," says Victoria, "I'll see you at about 6:30. I expect your plan to proceed famously since you've put so much thought and feeling into it."

"I hope and expect you are right, it wouldn't be the same without you there to share it with us, see you in a few hours," responds Matt as the door closes behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Five o'clock arrives quickly. Matt's car gets to the Suarez residence right on time. They all exchange knowing looks before Betty and Matt leave, with Betty luckily missing the meaning of "see you in a little while," which will be sooner than she expects. Betty and Matt get to the park and stroll slowly towards the concert location._

Betty remarks, looking at him wistfully, "The last time we were here, we were saying goodbye. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It was so tempting to call or go after you, but that wouldn't have been fair."

Matt gives her a sweet kiss and says, "More than once I was ready to turn around and run after you or call you and say I was staying. I'm glad I went, not just because it helped me find something to be passionate about, but also because, in the end, it has helped prove we were meant for each other."

Betty, returning his kiss, replies, "Yes, it was hard, but I agree that our time apart has made us stronger together. Oh my God, is that Adele I hear? Let's get closer, you know how I love her songs."

"Yes, I believe that is Adele," remarks Matt as he picks up his pace to keep up with Betty.

_The two of them are relatively close to the stage. Matt, who has his arm around Betty, gets a text, which he responds to subtly, confirming that they are ready for his request/plan to go into action._

"Well," says the announcer, "That was Adele with her song **"Right as Rain."**

After the applause simmers down, Adele, taking the microphone, remarks, "We now have a unique circumstance for you. Someone contacted me and asked if I would help make a homecoming extra special and I agreed. He will play the piano while I sing the song, **"Make You Feel My Love"**. Matthew Hartley and Betty Suarez, please come up on stage."

_Betty looks bewildered for a moment. Matt gently grabs her hand and leads her onto the stage as the piano is being brought out._

As Matt and Betty sit down, Matt whispers to her, "You said you always wanted to hear me play the piano, I thought now would be a great opportunity for that."

_The song begins, with the piano instrumental only. Betty alternates between listening to the words and closing her eyes to hear the piano. While she has heard the song before, Betty is able to carefully attend to only some of the lyrics due to distraction from the live singing of Adele combined with Matt playing the piano for her in front of so many people._

Adele is signing beautifully**… "****I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love. … I could hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love. … I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong. ... No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. To make you feel my love. …You ain't seen nothing like me yet. …I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you. To make you feel my love."  
**  
_Matt gets off of the piano bench and bends down on one knee, with Betty's eyes growing wide._

Matt, who is a mix of confidence and nervousness due to the magnitude of what he is about to do, looks adoringly at Betty and says, "Betty, we've had our ups and downs and I'm sure we'll still hit an occasional speed bump along the way. What I do know is that I'm in love with you. I think that we are a great team and, by knowing each other, we've helped the other become a better person. I can imagine nothing more incredible than spending the rest of my life with you as we continue to grow together and help the less fortunate at the same time. Glancing at her protruding belly, he adds, "You deserve the fancy wedding with the white dress and all the accompaniments. So, I am asking if you'll marry me, with our wedding occurring about 6 months after our daughter arrives since then she can attend too…it will then truly be a family event."

Betty, who has tears of happiness rolling quietly down her cheeks, is speechless for a few moments. Smiling, she replies softly, "Yes, I accept your proposal. I want to be married to you."

Betty then adds, "I also want us to both be true to the words you just used-that we will continue to help ourselves, our family, and others grow as we make OUR way in the world together."

"So I take it that is a yes, you will become my wife and make me the luckiest and happiest man and father-to-be in the world?" asks Matt, who needs to confirm that his dream is becoming a reality.

"Yes, most definitely yes!" exclaims Betty, who after allowing Matt to put the ring on her finger, passionately kisses him in front of the growing crowd.

_The crowd erupts, with loud applause, with neither of them hearing the noise nor caring about the stares they are receiving from the onlookers because they are so engrossed in each other._

_After a minute, Betty ends the kiss and rests her head on Matt's shoulder, staying contentedly in his arms. She suddenly realizes the public nature of the proposal and her response, which makes her blush despite herself._

Smiling, Matt whispers in her ear, "I take it you just remembered where we are? I guess I should warn you, before you turn around, that I managed to contact people who are important to both of us as my plan was coming together, and most of them are right behind us."

"What!" replies Betty, "Oh, I guess I should have suspected as much given the orchestrating it must have taken to get the piano here and Adele to sing that particular song."

She then kisses him again and whispers in his ear, "Your proposal could not have been more perfect. Thank you for making this so special and memorable for us as well as for those who care about us too."

_Betty slowly turns around and is excited and somewhat embarrassed to see all the people she knows who made the time to share the occasion with them. Matt helps her down from the stage, where they receive congratulations from friends and family alike. _

Quickly enveloping Betty in a hug, Hilda exclaims, "You look wonderful!"

She glances at Matt and adds, "I'm glad to see my sister seems so happy…now, if you'll excuse us, we need some sister time alone to catch up," as she leads Betty away from Matt.

_They talk for a few minutes privately, with Ignacio giving her a look of pride and admiration from a few steps away. _

Ignacio comes up, clearing his throat slightly, saying, "Excuse me, girls, but I want to congratulate my baby girl personally. I am glad we could be part of this. Now, I'll go congratulate my future son-in-law too, and let you ladies finish. See you in a little bit."

Amanda approaches offering her good wishes by saying, "Betty, well you certainly know how to land a man, now don't you. I'm happy for you, I truly am, I guess I'll be coming to you for some pointers. Let me see that ring."

Hilda, Amanda, and Betty are admiring the ring when Betty exclaims, "Christina! Well, Matt really went above and beyond, didn't he? Now we'll have extra time to talk with you staying at least for the baby shower, yes?"

Giving Betty a big hug, "Of course I am staying for the baby shower, I have to show off my baby clothes designs-don't I?" says Christina. "I'm so glad that things seem to be working out for you and Matt, you both seem peaceful and happy at the same time."

"Wilhelmina?" remarks Betty, with surprise, "Honestly, I didn't expect to see you until our meeting on Friday. Thanks for coming, though."

"Well, I couldn't miss such an event, now could I? It looks like you are going to prove me wrong and that you can have it all-a career and a personal life. Congratulations and I'll see you tomorrow," remarks Wilhelmina before she walks away.

After waiting for Wilhelmina to depart, Claire, who has already briefly spoken with Matt, then approaches and states, "Betty, I am so pleased for you. It is nice when you find that special person and that love is returned. It looks like you two have a promising future."

Glancing behind her, Claire adds, "Daniel actually came too, are you up to speaking with him?"

"Of course," remarks Betty.

Daniel comes up and gives her a brief hug, whispering in her ear, "I guess we now know the answer regarding who the love of your life is, and I am happy for you even if I admit there is a part of me that wishes it were me that put that ring on your finger. You deserve all the happiness in the world. My mother says you told him about my change in feelings for you?"

Blushing, Betty responds, "Thanks Daniel. That means a lot. While Matt is definitely the love of my life, we will always have an amazing friendship and I'm sure you'll find that happiness too. And, yes, Matt knows about your "romantic" feelings for me, and he was ok with it, I suspect in part because I wasn't able to return them."

"Glad to know our friendship is intact despite everything. And I'll go with the idea that I'll find that person too-I'm hoping my current girlfriend of 3 weeks, Jennifer, might be the one. Can she come to the baby shower?" asks Daniel.

"Of course she can," replies Betty, "You deserve all the happiness in the world too."


	21. Chapter 21

_Meanwhile Matt, standing slightly away from Betty, is accepting congratulations separately from her, glancing over at her occasionally with love and admiration._

Matt briefly speaks with his mother first, "Mom, thank you for coming and you were right, it occurred without a hitch."

"You're welcome, son," replies Victoria. Looking around and seeing Cal, Claire, and Tyler speaking to each other nearby, she adds, "I believe I will take my leave now, before I say anything regrettable, since this is your night. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Thanks Mom, it wouldn't have been the same without you," Matt replies as she walks away.

Cal, with Claire and Tyler close behind him, then comes over to where Matt is standing. "Congratulations, son, that went wonderfully and certainly is something all of us will remember. I guess my tendency for showmanship has rubbed off on you a little?"

"Very funny, Dad," responds Matt, "I wanted it to be special and unique for Betty and those important to both of us and I am glad this seems to have achieved that. I'll see you in a little while."

_Claire offers Matt her congratulations before heading off to offer more specific good wishes to Betty, leaving Matt and Tyler, with Amanda now at his side, alone for a moment. _

Tyler says, "Thanks for including me and for encouraging Cal to give me a chance."

"You're welcome," responds Matt, "I take it you've already experienced the drama that goes along with the extremely wealthy. We couldn't let you miss out on any of it, now could we?"

Matt and Tyler both laugh, especially as Amanda adds, "Drama of the ultra rich? That is an understatement. Now Tyler, if we get to the point of getting engaged, I'm not sure what you can come up with to top this. Congrats to you both, we'll see you on Sunday for the baby shower." Tyler blushes as they walk away.

Daniel, who had been standing back a little, comes up to Matt and says, "Um… this is slightly awkward. From talking with Betty just now, I know that you are aware of my crush on her. I can see that both of you are very happy, so I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," replies Matt, "I'd be lying if I said I wished things had worked out between you and Betty, because then I wouldn't be standing here today virtually living a dream. As Betty has said, I'm sure that you'll find that person for you too. We will be seeing each other at times, given Tyler and all, so we'll all be practicing our "boarding school manners," I suspect."

"Agreed," laughs Daniel, remarking, "We both certainly know how to turn on the social graces. I do sincerely wish you two the best and hope you are right about my finding that special person too. See you on Sunday for the baby shower?"

"Yes, see you Sunday, glad you can make it. I certainly don't want to be the lone man around all those women and baby shower activities by myself," replies Matt.

Matt's best friend, Robert, then approaches him, patting him on the back, "Well, you have certainly put all of us other men to shame, now haven't you. All joking aside, I'm glad to see that you have found happiness. Let me know about any wedding plans, since I want to be involved in planning the bachelor party."

Matt blushes, especially since Betty is now at his side, as she says, "Hey, nothing too risqué, he will be a father of a young daughter by then, you know." They all laugh and agree to keep Robert up to date.

Marc comes up to the happy couple and remarks, "Well, Beanpole and Dora the Explorer are going to be a couple forever, I take it? I truly am happy for both of you. I hear you'll be by the building early Friday afternoon to talk about a new publication? As long as it doesn't impact my position at MODE I'm totally behind it."

_All three of them laugh, somewhat awkwardly. _

"Thanks, Marc, for what I think were congratulations," Matt responds, adding, "Our magazine will not be a competitor to MODE, no need to worry about that."

"Good," responds Marc, "I didn't think so. MODE was not really either of your favorite areas or interests. All the kidding aside, I do wish you THREE well, Betty certainly deserves it."

"Thanks," responds Betty, blushing despite herself at his comment about the baby. She gives him a quick hug, knowing that it is uncomfortable for him. "We'll see you tomorrow."

_Betty and Matt both let out big sighs of relief as all of the invited "guests" have now departed. Betty glances down at the ring, touching it lightly to make sure that the events of the last 30 minutes are real. They then walk, hand-in-hand, through the park and towards the restaurant, having about 45 minutes before they are scheduled to be there. _

_Betty suddenly stops walking and turns pale. _

Matt, glancing at her says, with some alarm in his voice, "Betty, what's wrong? Are you feeling OK? Here, sit down," as he leads her towards a bench.

As the color slowly returns to her face, Betty replies, "I'm feeling fine, but, if I am not mistaken Henry is over by the playground and staring at us."

"Oh," remarks Matt, "I'm relieved to know you are feeling OK. I am tempted to give you a romantic and passionate kiss right now, since payback can be fun, but that would be childish so I'll refrain. If you want to talk with him, I'm fine with that, with that ring on your finger and growing belly suggesting that I don't have anything to worry about this time."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, laughing a little despite herself, "Yes, you showing off by kissing me would be juvenile, but I can understand why you would want to do it just the same. And, yes, you have nothing to worry about. I've made my choice. Just the same, I do think I should say hello."

_Betty then turns and kisses Matt before they head in Henry's direction._

"Henry, I thought that was you, you remember Matt, don't you?" asks Betty.

"Of course I remember Matt," Henry replies, as he shakes Matt's hand.

"I thought my ears were deceiving me earlier when I heard your names over the loudspeaker but now I realize I heard correctly. I thought you were in London and you were in Africa," he adds, with some accusation in his voice.

"Yes, I was in Africa, until about a month ago. My volunteer tour ended, and upon getting a message from Betty, I joined her in London. We are only in town for 10 days before heading back since they don't want Betty traveling soon," responds Matt.

Before Betty can add onto Matt's response, Nate, Henry's son, is pulling on his sleeve and saying, "You promised you would push me on the swings Daddy."

"Just a moment, I was speaking to Ms. Betty, who you may remember, and Mr. Matt, her fiancée," Henry states looking at the ring on her finger.

"If you would like, I can push him on the swings so you two could have a moment or two to talk alone," says Matt.

"Thank you, that would be helpful," responds Henry.

_Matt and Nate go towards the swings, with Nate enjoying the attention._

Henry remarks, "I am trying to get this straight in my head. You told me in April that we couldn't be together because that would be trying to recapture the past, but now you are back together with Matt, and apparently also having his child? And, unless you are having twins, I suspect you were pregnant when I last saw you."

"Henry, us being together would have been moving backwards. Matt and I did break up after he saw me kiss you, a foolish mistake that I made worse by not telling him about it. We eventually got back together and it was going very well. When he left for Africa we agreed that we were not a couple because of how long he would be gone, not because either of us had found someone else. I did my best to avoid thinking about him, since his absence hurt so much. I then had Daniel follow me to London and declare romantic feelings for me, which I was not able to return. His criticisms of my prior boyfriends, including you but most especially Matt, helped me admit out loud that I still had strong feelings for Matt. I contacted Matt and he came to London, with our reconnecting demonstrating to both of us that we are meant to be together forever. And, while none of your business, it turns out I became pregnant shortly before Matt left for Africa, but did not know it. In fact, Matt is the one who suspected something and has been extremely supportive of the pregnancy and me overall," concludes Betty, who is somewhat irritated by Henry's accusations and questions.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, I guess I am jealous since, as we've discussed before, I will always have feelings for you," states Henry.

"I'm sorry I reacted so strongly to your comments," replies Betty, "I will always have a special place for you in my heart, but our time has passed. I believe you'll find someone, just as I have found mine with Matt."

_Matt and Nate are walking towards Henry and Betty, with her comments audible to him. Nate excitedly tells his father about how high he swung on the swings. Matt comes to her side, with Betty calmly leaning against him._

Matt adds, "Betty and I have not had the smoothest relationship history, but I agree with her when she says we have each found the person we are meant to spend the rest of our lives with and you will have someone like that too someday, it is just not Betty."

Clearing his throat slightly, Henry responds, looking at both of them, "Well, I do wish you both all the happiness in the world and hopefully you are both right that I will find that special someone too."

_They then say their goodbyes, albeit somewhat awkwardly. Matt and Betty then continue towards **Red Lotus**, relieved to run into no one else from either of their pasts' along the way_.


	22. Chapter 22

_Betty and Matt slowly walk into the restaurant. Betty has heard many positive things about their eclectic menu, but has not eaten there before. The **Red Lotus** is a compromise for their families, a semi-formal restaurant that has moderately priced food and a welcoming atmosphere that is quiet enough for conversations. Matt gives her a hug of reassurance before they head back to the small room that has been reserved for their party of 10. Betty and Matt are actually the first to arrive, allowing them to welcome all of the invitees personally._

Victoria and Matt's grandmother, Elizabeth, who he wasn't expecting, are the first "guests."

"Grandma?" remarks Matt, with surprise and happiness evident in his voice. "I am so glad you are here, I last saw you at Thanksgiving. Mother didn't tell me you were coming. You are obviously moving better, with a cane rather than a wheelchair."

_Matt gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and then helps her to a chair._

"I am happy to see you too, dear," remarks Elizabeth.

She adds, "You are looking both happy and healthy. I take it the young lady standing beside you is the infamous Betty, who stole your heart and helped you find something to do with your life… it was about time for both."

"Come a little closer, dear, I want to get a good look at you," says Elizabeth.

_Betty stands next to Matt, somewhat nervously, but his arm around her helps her feel a little less tense._

Elizabeth loudly announces, as only the elderly and self assured can, "Well, young lady, I can see by the way Matt looks at you that you probably walk on water as far as he is concerned. And, apparently, you need to sit down next to me since you shouldn't be standing to long in your condition. It would have been nice to be told I was finally getting a great grandchild. Are you trying to get your inheritance early?"

"Grandma, I'm sorry that you didn't know about your great granddaughter, I thought mom would have told you," replies Matt, giving his mother a look yet unable to hide his pride when speaking about the baby.

"Well, that is your news to share, not mine, dear," responds Victoria.

"Betty, please sit down as my mother suggested. I want to get a better look at that ring and Matt only went part way through law and vet school, not medical school," Victoria adds, which makes all of them chuckle, albeit somewhat awkwardly.

"He may not have finished things in the past, but I don't think that is a problem anymore," responds Betty, who feels an obligation to defend Matt, "as he has said, he has found two things to be passionate about, helping others and us, and I will definitely hold him to finishing things."

"Betty is right, knowing her has helped me get out of "flaky mode" and stay in "passionate, committed mode," I have no plans to return to "undecided world," adds Matt.

_Matt then kisses Betty before she sits down next to Elizabeth, which makes Betty blush and Elizabeth raise her eyebrows a little._

Elizabeth asks Betty a few questions and then gives her a stiff, brief hug, remarking, with a smile, "As long as my Matthew is happy then I am too, you seem like a smart woman who will keep him in line, as all men, especially wealthy ones, need."

"Thank you," replies Betty. "I think Matt and I complement each other very well."

Elizabeth looks up and says, "I think that is probably your family heading in this direction, Matt, please make sure you do proper introductions."

"Yes ma'am," replies Matt. "This is my grandmother, Elizabeth Stone, and my mother, Victoria Hartley," Matt announces to the new comers.

"Nice to meet you," says Ignacio, as he extends his hand to both women. "If you couldn't guess, I am Ignacio Suarez, Betty's father. This is my fiancée, Elena, Betty's sister Hilda, her husband, Bobby, and my grandson, Hilda's son, Justin."

_Everyone does their best to exchange pleasantries and small talk, with handshakes all around._

Matt says, "Why don't we all sit down, apparently Dad is running a little late, which is not unusual, we've all had a long day and it is getting late for dinner."

_Everyone nods in agreement and sits down at the table. Betty and Matt are next to each other, with Hilda and Victoria sitting next to each other as well._

"Well, we finally get a chance to meet instead of talking over the phone or by the computer. Thanks so much for having the baby shower at your home. I wanted to discuss what baby shower games we want the guests to play," remarks Hilda.

"Baby shower games?" asks Victoria, who then continues, "I guess that is a new thing. I just hope my house won't be destroyed."

"I'll try to keep the guests on their best behavior," responds Hilda, doing her best not to roll her eyes.

Hilda then looks at Matt and says, "Thanks for setting up that account at Baby World, since it is allowing me to get the supplies for the baby shower activities."

"What are these games exactly?" inquires Victoria, with some tone in her voice but now curious since the activities Hilda has planned would seem to be take up a good portion of the baby shower time.

"I've found some games that are good for both men and women to play-they vary a lot. I was going to have Betty and Matt select them on Saturday from the list I have made. They include many "guessing games," such things as _who is in the baby picture and what is the mommy-to-be's tummy size._ There are funnier ones too, such as a _dress the doll race_," replies Hilda.

"Oh, well those are certainly not things I've ever experienced at a baby shower, but I'll trust that most guests will enjoy them," states Victoria, with some sarcasm.

"I hope so," responds Hilda, "They, of course, don't have to participate if they don't want to."

Quickly changing the topic because she wants to get in the last word, Hilda adds, "We've agreed to have a varied menu too, correct?" asks Hilda.

"Yes, I suspect the food will make people think they are at an international festival, but at least then everyone will feel included," replies Victoria.

_Everyone has stopped talking as they listen to Victoria and Hilda attempt to outdo each other in the backhanded compliment department. Betty looks somewhat worriedly at Matt, but luckily Cal arrives and this distracts them all since he is known to make an entrance._

"Hello everyone, nice to see you again, so soon for most of you," says Cal in his boisterous voice.

"Decided to grace us all with your presence, I take it?" says Victoria.

Taking the high road, Cal nods at Victoria and then replies, "I apologize for being late, a business issue needed my attention. Nice to see you again, Ignacio, Hilda and Justin-I believe. And you must be Hilda's husband, Bobby?"

_There is more handshaking all around, as Cal's friendly demeanor puts people more at ease. The waiter comes by and takes everyone's order, with all guests using their better judgment and not ordering alcohol. The food arrives and the party of 10 eats quietly._

As the dishes are being cleared away, Ignacio stands up, lightly tapping on his water glass, and says, "I'd like to make a toast to Betty and Matt, who despite their differences and our family differences too, seem to bring about the best in each other. I think we can all learn a lesson from them and enjoy what we have. Plus, I think they'll make a gorgeous baby too."

"I second that," responds Cal, with all of the attendees raising their glasses together.

Matt, glancing lovingly at Betty, gets up and states, "We'd like to thank all of you for coming. Neither of us would be the people we are today without the encouragement, prodding, and occasional unsolicited feedback from each of you. I suspect Betty and I will have many stories to tell our daughter, and perhaps other children as well someday, about how our families came together to support us as we entered a new and exciting time in our lives."

"You are welcome," responds Victoria, "Our families may be very different but I think we can agree that we love and care about you and want the best for each of you. So, I, for one, will continue to work on putting you and my granddaughter, of course, first and my biases aside."

"That sounds like a good idea for all of us," replies Cal, "Perhaps your ability to have gotten through some tough stuff already, including a long time apart, can encourage all of us to not get stuck in the past and move forward instead."

"Agreed," responds Ignacio as he raises his glass again, "To a promising future for Betty, Matt, and all of our families."

_Various glasses clink together to Ignacio's second toast, followed by a brief period of silence as dessert is placed on the table. _

While Bobby has done his best to keep quiet, he can't help himself and whispers to Justin, "What do you think would happen if my parents had come to this dinner too?"

_Justin and Bobby can't help but laugh out loud. _

"Mind sharing what's so funny?" Hilda asks, giving both her husband and son a look.

"OK, but remember you asked," responds Bobby. "I was saying to Justin that if we thought your two families were different what would have happened if we added my loud Italian one to this get together."

Grandma Elizabeth replies, "Well, I suspect we'd be close to a melting pot worthy of a talk show."

_Everyone laughs, further lessening the tension. The rest of the dinner proceeds without incident. Hilda confirms that guests are expected at Victoria's home at 1pm on Sunday, with a late lunch being served. Hilda, Bobby, and Justin then excuse themselves, with work obligations in the morning. Cal leaves as well. Matt has arranged for a car to take Ignacio, Elena, and Betty back to Queens. He asks his mother and grandmother to give he and Betty a moment alone before he heads back with them to Victoria's home for the night._

"Well," remarks Betty, "We had a few moments, but overall it went well. We've been back together for exactly one month. It is going to be hard to go to bed without you by my side tonight," she adds as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Great minds think alike apparently," responds Matt, giving her a brief kiss. "I'm glad you realized it was our one month anniversary. I think that this dinner went positively and I don't want to think about how lonely I'll be tonight either."

"Will you be all right if I arrange for us to stay at the Ritz for our remaining nights in town?" he asks.

"I think I can handle that," responds Betty, kissing him back with passion. "Since we are now engaged and having a baby together too, my Dad will have to accept that his baby is growing up. I'll see you at 9:30 so we can get to the lawyer and have lunch before getting to Meade by 1. I love you."

_Matt walks Betty to the waiting car and then joins his mother in the limousine. Betty calls Matt when she gets back to her dad's home to let him know they are safe. They each sleep soundly, realizing that this will likely be the last night each of them has in their childhood bed, with life experiences, including getting married and having a child, awaiting them in the near future. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Betty sits down at her family's kitchen table the next morning, enjoying the familiar surroundings. While she misses the extra noise of Justin and Hilda, who are now living separately with Bobby in their own home, Elena's presence helps it not be too quiet. Betty pulls out the blood pressure monitor, and starts to take her blood pressure._

Elena says, "Your blood pressure must be up a little, I take it, if they want you to get readings. How high has it been?" she asks, having done nursing on maternity floors she is aware of how dangerous high blood pressure can be during pregnancy.

"The doctor said nothing to be overly worried about yet, but that we need to keep a close eye on it just the same," responds Betty, as she writes down the number 130 over 75.

"Per checking with my general doctor, my blood pressure is typically 110/60, at my first appointment it was 115/65, it was 125/75 at my last appointment and 130/75 right now, which is the highest it has been yet," she adds with some concern in her voice.

"If you don't mind," replies Elena as she puts the cuff back on Betty's arm, "Let me take a second reading just to be sure." After Betty nods affirmatively, Elena proceeds to take her blood pressure, getting 125/75. "I am guessing anything over 140 or 85 and you need to see a doctor?"

"Correct," says Betty, "And the slightly lower reading you just got makes me feel a little better."

"I suggest doing two readings each time, which should be similar, and even lying down on your side to take it to see if there is a difference. You are already over 32 weeks, so the baby should be fine even if you have to deliver a little early," states Elena.

Betty gives her a brief hug, "I knew it would be helpful to have a nurse in the family and I'll try your suggestions as well as try to not worry too much. Now, I'd better get ready, since Matt will be here with the car soon so we can get our "chores" done and still hopefully have time to relax."

_At his mother's home, Matt shares a light breakfast with her prior to leaving to get Betty. He again thanks her for her recent efforts to be less snobby, which she tries to dismiss yet her body language implies that his acknowledgement of her attempts is valuable to her. Matt then gets in the car and proceeds to Betty's home, where, after saying their goodbyes to Elena and Ignacio, they then head to their first stop, the law office of Brown and Associates to deal with the "financial agreement" tied to Matt's trust fund and inheritance. _

"So, how was your blood pressure this morning?" Matt asks.

"By the way, I missed you last night," he adds, giving her a kiss that makes the driver smirk.

"Hey, no peeking," Betty teases the driver, as she returns Matt's kiss. "My blood pressure is running about the same 125 to 130 over 75. Elena gave me some advice, namely to take two readings each time and lie down on my side to see if that brings it down. I guess it is just something we will have to watch."

"Agreed," says Matt, "I wish it were lower, but we'll be diligent about the readings and any of the signs Dr. Mills mentioned and take steps as we need to."

_Having arrived at Brown and Associates, Matt and Betty pause briefly before going in, with neither of them liking the need for the legal formalities related to Matt's family money, but realizing it is necessary at the same time. _

Matt goes up to the reception desk and says, "Matthew Hartley and Betty Suarez here for a 10:30am appointment with Mr. Snow."

"I'll call him and let him know you have arrived," responds the receptionist. She adds, as she glances at Betty, "I take it this is a descendant's and inheritance related meeting?"

Both Matt and Betty blush as he responds, "Yes, this is related to the conditions of the trust and children on my part, but it is also about how marriage will impact said funding structure as well."

"I'm glad to hear about the marriage aspect," replies the receptionist. "Wait, I recall reading something about a surprise, very romantic marriage proposal at Washington Square Park in the celebrity pages this morning. Was that you two?"

Matt and Betty both laugh, "Actually, yes it was," responds Betty, "And I'd agree that the proposal was about as perfect as you could get. How many women can say that the man they are in love with would have the nerve to play the piano and then propose to them in front of thousands of people?"

"Not many at all," replies the receptionist. "In fact, while you are waiting, we have a piano right over there, in case you want to play something for the hopeless romantics here."

Matt looks at Betty and says, "_**Make You Feel My Love**_," was the main song I practiced lately, so, if you want to hear that, I can oblige you. Otherwise, it is best I give you a rain check."

"I'd love to hear you play what is now OUR song again," responds Betty, "especially if I can look at the lyrics while you play, I was a little distracted yesterday."

"One step ahead of you," says the receptionist as she hands a copy of the lyrics to Betty.

"Well, I guess it looks like I am playing OUR song for a small crowd," laughs Matt, as several of the staff have gathered in the waiting area because they received an email from the receptionist about the "special performance."

_Betty sits next to Matt as he plays their song. They get a round of applause when it ends, with Betty giving him a sweet kiss and tearing up despite herself. They almost forget for a moment where they are. _

"Excuse me," says Attorney Snow, clearing his throat slightly. Having come out to the lobby to get them and hearing the end of the performance, "It is has been a long time, Matthew, since I saw you. This must be Betty, please come in."

Betty and Matt follow Mr. Snow to his office, with Matt stating, "We apologize if we caused a disturbance, which we got caught up in ourselves."

"No problem, it sounded beautiful and was certainly well received by employees and other customers alike. It is nice to see two people obviously in love rather than the unfortunate divorce meetings we have here quite frequently," replies Mr. Snow.

As Betty and Matt take their seats, Betty says, as she glances at Matt with admiration and love, "I don't think we'll be in that divorce group, that is for sure."

Mr. Snow responds, "Well, I don't think you will be either. But, we still have to take care of the "technicalities" of being romantically connected to a billionaire. Now, as to why we are here. I think the basics were discussed with you via phone regarding Matt's trust and how that is impacted by his having children. I was officially informed of your pending marriage this morning, so I added those stipulations to the document as well. Congratulations to you both on both your daughter and engagement, by the way."

"Thank you," reply Matt and Betty, who can't help but laugh a little at Mr. Snow's acknowledgement of the extra hassles that go along with Matt's money.

Handing them each a copy of the agreement, Mr. Snow states, "Please turn to page 2. As you can see, the document says that for every child, the mother of said child is entitled to $15,000 per month, which can be adjusted upward for inflation, for each child if the couple is not living together. If the couple is living together, but not married, Matt is to pay all household expenses. Matt is also responsible for all childcare and school related fees for as long as the child/children are enrolled, regardless of age and marital status."

Mr. Snow continues, "Per the marriage section, which starts on page 5, you each will need to state your net worth at the time the marriage begins. Ms. Suarez is entitled to 3 million dollars if you divorce. For every year married, an additional $300K is added to the 3 million. On a more positive note, Ms. Suarez is also entitled to $10,000 per month for every month married, with a $50,000 bonus on the anniversary of said marriage each year. At the 1-year anniversary and every 5th anniversary there after, there is an additional $50K. Any money due to Ms. Suarez related to the time married is to be kept in a separate account."

Betty responds, with wide eyes, "That seems like a lot of money. Is this typical of such agreements?"

"Actually, yes, this is a common arrangement, namely a "monthly allowance" per child as well as "reward" for staying married. We are actually going with among the lowest amounts typically allocated given the Hartley wealth since I was told that neither of you wanted such a contract in the first place. People should not question your motives, if that is your concern. It is clear, even to we older men, that you two are obviously in love and this is more of a formality," says Mr. Snow.

Matt responds, "I'm glad our feelings for each other are obvious to those who don't know us very well, without being over the top at the same time, I hope," with Matt's comments causing both Betty and Mr. Snow to smile.

Betty, giving Matt's hand a gentle squeeze, says, "You are both right, this is a good idea even if I wish it weren't needed. Let's sign those papers and go get some lunch before meeting with the people at Meade."

"Please read the entire document and let me know if you have any questions. I have highlighted where you each need to sign and date. I am going to excuse myself for a few moments," states Mr. Snow, who then leaves them alone.

_Both Betty and Matt read the papers, sign them, and hand them back to Mr. Snow once he returns. He then gives a copy to each of them for their records. _

"Well, Ms. Suarez, you now are officially part of the world of the overly rich. I mean this as a compliment when I say that I think you'll get many of them to reevaluate themselves and shake things up a bit too," adds Mr. Snow, as he is escorting them out of his office.

Blushing, Betty responds, "I'll take that in a positive way then. Thanks for all your help."

_Betty and Matt then leave the building, glad that the "money matters" can now be checked off of their "to do" list. They then discuss where they may want to eat lunch, with them due at Meade for a meeting related to their magazine in a little over an hour. _


	24. Chapter 24

_Luckily, Brown and Associates is located only a few blocks from Meade, so Betty and Matt decide to walk to their next stop. As they get within two blocks of the building, they joke that they may end up eating in the cafeteria since they haven't gone past any restaurants of interest. Suddenly, Betty looks up and sees a sign that reads, "__**Gio and Dana's Café." **_

Betty stops walking and remarks to Matt, as she points at the sign, "Remember how I mentioned running into Gio, with whom I never had the right personal timing but who almost always got me to be true to my career ideals, in London. I wonder if that is his restaurant?"

"Do you want to go in and see? Even if it isn't his restaurant, we can still pick up some sandwiches rather than getting stuck with the special of the day at MODE," replies Matt.

He adds, "If it is your Gio's restaurant, I'm just glad you say that you didn't date much, or this would be getting weird."

"Very funny," remarks Betty as she playfully hits Matt's arm. "You've been a good sport about running into my ex's or would be ex's. I am hungry, so let's go check it out."

_Betty and Matt enter the café. The woman behind the counter's eyes get wide when she sees Matt, who also recognizes her. _

"Matt Hartley, fancy you coming into my restaurant. It has been a long time, but you haven't changed much," she says.

"Yes, Dana, it has been about 10 years I believe. You look well and happy too. This is my fiancée, Betty," replies Matt.

"Fiancée?" says Dana, as she glances at Betty's pregnant shape, "Well it looks like twice the congratulations are in order for you then, a baby and pending wedding."

"Thank you," responds Betty, as she reaches out her hand to shake Dana's, "Our daughter was an unexpected surprise and our engagement yesterday a bonus."

"Honey," Dana calls into the other room, "We have two customers, one of which is a "blast from my past."

"Please sit down," she says as she leads them to one of the few tables in the café, "Here is a menu, my husband, Gio, makes the best sandwiches in NYC. I need to go check on my bread."

"I heard that and you make the best bread in NYC," replies a voice from the other room.

"Oh boy," whispers Betty to Matt, as she instantly recognizes the voice as belonging to Gio Rossi. "It looks like our exes are married."

"I have never heard you mention a Dana before," she adds, with some jealousy creeping into her voice despite herself.

"Well, I will give you more details later, but briefly, let's just say we were each other's firsts in many ways. We ended on decent terms, or so I thought, but more at my suggestion than hers," whispers Matt to Betty.

"Oh, I do think this may get interesting," replies Betty.

_Betty then gives Matt a kiss just as Gio and Dana enter the room, which causes both Betty and Matt to blush since they didn't expect these two as their audience. _

"Suarez, well I guess witnessing a kiss is better than being flashed. Didn't I just see you three months ago? I thought you were in London," Gio states.

"Apparently," as Gio turns to his wife and kisses her, "We both have blasts from our pasts," he adds.

"This is the infamous Betty, who broke your heart so I could mend it?" responds Dana, looking affectionately at Gio.

"Yes, it is, THAT Betty. And, I take it Matt is your Henry," replies Gio, as he looks at Dana and then at Betty and Matt.

After a brief pause, "Well, what goes around, comes around I guess. As long as we are all happy with whom we ended up with, then that is what matters, true?" says Betty as she lovingly looks at Matt and tries to decrease the tension at the same time.

Matt, gently grabbing her hand, adds, "Very true, but can we keep Henry's name out of this, since running into him yesterday at the park was enough Henry for me for quite a while, thank you."

_All four of them laugh, with Matt's joke lessening some of the awkwardness. _

"Wait, if I recall, Henry was the person Betty was dating when you met and her first love and Matt was my first love. Got it. At least the four of us have the privilege of having found the person for us," remarks Dana.

"Is Henry the only one of us three men unattached?" asks Gio. "If so I guess we owe him a favor for helping each of us end up with the right person."

"Enough picking on Henry," says Betty, who can't help but smirk just the same. "Please tell us what we should order, I'm famished."

"I'd recommend the roast beef with cheese on Dana's famous baguette, along with an éclair for dessert," responds Gio.

"Sounds wonderful," replies Betty. "If you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up, please direct me to the bathroom."

"Over there," points Dana, with Matt and Dana both bursting out in laughter at the shocked look on Gio's face when he sees that Betty is pregnant.

As he brings out the sandwiches Gio inquires, "Betty, while none of my business, am I correct that you were expecting when I ran into you in London?"

Leaning against Matt and blushing, Betty states, "Yes, I was. I didn't realize it due to not having any symptoms. I am actually due in about two months."

Matt continues, "I finally found a purpose for my life and arrived in London, after getting a message from Betty, to see where our relationship might go, with neither of us knowing that she was 6 months pregnant. I guess some things are just meant to be, especially given that Henry tried to start seeing her again and Daniel finally got a clue too, but, luckily for me, I seem to be the last one standing."

"Daniel wanted to date you? Too little, too late, your heart was already taken. Did he resort to childish antics when you told him no or has he grown up?" asks Gio.

They all laugh as Betty responds, "Hey, be nice, but yes, he did some foolish things before telling me his feelings and then became jealous when I couldn't return them, but luckily we are in a good spot now, especially since Matt and Daniel have a mutual half-brother, Tyler, neither of them knew about from Matt's dad and Daniel's mom."

"Your mom must be spitting fire," Dana remarks. "I can imagine the drama at a family event."

"Actually," replies Betty, "I can see why you would say that, but after a rough start and accusing me of intentionally getting pregnant to trap Matt for his money, Victoria has been trying hard to be cordial. It seems like wanting to see her granddaughter combined with Matt being firm with her about treating me respectfully are working at the moment."

"Admittedly, the baby shower this weekend may have some fireworks, though, since Hilda, who is about 3 months pregnant herself, and my mother are planning it together and it is being held at my mother's house," adds Matt as he gently squeezes Betty's hand.

"A pregnant Hilda and a snotty upper crust woman planning a baby shower together, that may be tabloid worthy. You don't need any sandwiches or bakery goods do you?" Gio asks, half jokingly.

After wiping her mouth, Betty responds with a smile, "Well, I'm sure no one would be upset by either and having their mouths occupied by such great food could keep some of them quiet."

Matt, nodding in agreement as he glances at Betty, says, "If you have the time, we could have you cater an order, with my mother claiming the party will have an "international flair," but only if you'll stay for the festivities."

"That sounds like fun, actually," responds Dana, "As long as it won't be too awkward."

Glancing at Gio, Dana adds, "We are expecting ourselves and maybe your party will give us some ideas."

"Congratulations," replies Betty, "Our party may give you some ideas of what not to do too for that matter."

Gio says, "We'd love to cater and I'm sure Dana would like to stay, but I for one don't know about being around all that baby party stuff."

Matt replies, "Hilda claims that she has found some baby shower activities that work for both men and women. The women are still outnumbering the men by a lot right now, it would be great if you could both join us."

"Well, then count us in," says Gio.

Betty glances at her watch and remarks, "We need to get going. We have a meeting at Meade in about 20 minutes to discuss a magazine idea of Matt's."

"You are right, Betty, we need to head out," says Matt, as he pays the bill.

_Gio and Matt exchange phone numbers while Betty and Dana engage in some casual pregnancy related conversation. They agree to touch base around 7 that evening to see if Gio and Dana will cater the baby shower, attend it, or both. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Betty and Matt have left themselves enough time to walk at a leisurely pace, with them reviewing potential questions they may get from Daniel, Claire, and Wilhelmina as well as ways they might want to respond. They agree to delay a more detailed discussion of Matt and Dana's relationship until after the magazine investment meeting even though Betty is admittedly curious. _

As they approach the front door of the Meade Publishing building Betty lets out a sigh and remarks, "I expected to be back here some day, but not 4 months after I left, pregnant, and with you to pitch a magazine idea to my ex-boss who followed me half-way around the world to try to date me."

Matt, giving Betty a hug of support, replies, "Betty, I've always believed that you would end up on top of the publishing world, working on things that matter to you. This might not have been the way you thought you'd get here, but you deserve it. If anyone can convince Daniel to take a risk on a new magazine it is you. You being pregnant is a surprise and won't make this easier, but doesn't make it impossible."

He then kisses her sweetly adding, "I may not have expected I'd be with you trying to get a magazine going, but I can't imagine anything better than that-you seem to turn anything into a success even if the odds of such are low."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "I appreciate your confidence in me and agree that we can make a great team in getting this worthy publication going, but please don't put expectations up so high that we'll have trouble reaching them."

"OK," replies Matt, "I'll try not to act like you are a Goddess, but is it acceptable if I think it?"

"I guess thinking it but not relying on my regal powers is a reasonable compromise," Betty responds, laughing slightly in spite of herself.

She then says, "Your confidence in me does decrease my nervousness regarding the upcoming meeting, but you need to take credit for your skills too."

"Agreed," says Matt as they are getting off of the elevator he then whispers, "We are both skilled in our respective areas and that is what will help make our magazine a success."

_Betty and Matt get off the elevator on the MODE floor, since that is the location of the conference room that they were told has been reserved for this business meeting. MODE looks similar, yet different, with no Amanda at the reception area to great them. _

"May I help you?" asks the receptionist, a pretty brunette whose young age makes Betty and Matt glance at each other.

Marc, who is walking down the hall, calls out, "No need Sasha, they are former employees. This is Betty Suarez, who left our world of fashion to pursue more noble things in London and this is Matthew Hartley, who worked here briefly before moving onto the next thing, but his leaving did help me get my initial Junior Editor position, so his indecisiveness was to my benefit, you could say."

Matt replies, "True, I was fickle in the past regarding my career goals, but not anymore," as he glances lovingly at Betty.

"I'm glad my departure helped you, just the same," Matt adds, with some tone and sarcasm in his voice.

Marc responds, "Alright, I'll try to watch my tongue. I guess I am still slightly irritated by the fact that Betty got the Junior Features Editor position instead of me and it took your leaving, after doing a decent job despite limited experience with fashion, for me to eventually get promoted to Editor."

"Also, even though I don't like to admit it out loud, Betty is one of my friends and I don't want to see you hurt her again by finding something else of interest," Marc adds in a soft tone, seemingly ashamed to acknowledge that he is protective of Betty.

Betty, looking at both men, quickly says to the receptionist, "Yes, we both worked here before, me much longer than Matt. We actually have a 1pm meeting with Mr. Meade, Mrs. Meade, and Ms. Slater, will you let them know we are here?"

"Of course," replies the receptionist, who then buzzes them. "Please take a seat they will be a few minutes. I've actually heard of both of you, mainly about you Ms. Suarez, especially related to the fact that you can move up in Meade."

"Glad to know I am somewhat inspirational, but that is a little weird just the same," answers Betty, slightly embarrassed, as she sits down next to Matt.

Matt, looking at Marc, says, "You got your job based on your own merits. I may have been undecided about my career goals in the past, but not anymore. Knowing Betty has made me a better person and I have no intention of being away from her that long ever again. Your concern for her well being is nice, even if it is hard for you to admit, but is misplaced at this point in time."

Matt then adds, extending his hand, "How about a truce and we start over too?"

"Acceptable," responds Marc, shaking Matt's hand, "I can tell by how Betty looks at you that she is in love and, as long as you aren't going to leave her at moment's notice, especially now that you are going to be a family, I wish you the best of luck."

"Good for both of you," states Betty, smirking at them, "You are both great guys who will each be successful in your own right, of that I am sure. And I can take care of myself, by the way, but your concern is duly noted, Marc."

_Seeing Daniel and Claire heading down the hall towards them, Matt gets up and extends his hand to Betty, who arises as well, with Marc smiling at them as he heads back to his office. Everyone exchanges handshakes, with Daniel then leading them towards the small conference room, where Wilhelmina joins them._

Wilhelmina, who is known for taking charge, starts off the meeting with, "Tell us more specifically about why you are here, we received a memo from Lindsay about the possibility of a joint American-English publication and we need to know more to see if it is a good fit for Meade."

"Of course you need more details," Matt states as he looks around at the three Meade owners, who turn their heads towards Betty, waiting for her to talk about the magazine idea.

Glancing at Matt and giving him a sweet smile, Betty clears her throat slightly and says, "Matt will actually do most of the talking, since it is his baby, but I'm certainly behind the whole concept."

"Interesting choice of words, Betty. His baby, no doubt on that one I take it?" replies Wilhelmina, which makes all in the room laugh given Betty's pregnancy.

Matt, blushing slightly, responds, "Yes, our daughter and this magazine concept are both mine. My idea is to start a publication that promotes Good Works, which could have a different topic or two for each issue. Inspired by Betty to find myself, I did so in Africa. The plight of the villagers, as well as their fortitude, has made me believe that a magazine, likely on a quarterly basis to start, could help better such individuals' lives and I suspect there are other similar causes out there that could use such publicity. "

"Well, that is certainly something we don't have here at Meade, Go on," says Claire.

"A piece on the African village where I volunteered may be a good one to start with. I have several interviews and pictures saved in case the magazine idea went forward. Of course, I see myself as doing more of the research, such as finding ideas and such, while Betty would be the primary writer and editor, since she is very skilled in that area," continues Matt.

Betty adds, "Both my and Matt's talents would complement each other on such a venture. And, since it will likely come up, while Cal could certainly provide financial backing for such a publication, we are trying to keep him out of it. Plus, being associated with an established publisher versus doing so as a separate enterprise will increase our chances of success."

Daniel replies, "I suspect Betty will be successful in anything she does. Where does your current job and Dunne come in?"

"Thanks for your confidence on my writing and editorial skills," remarks a slightly red Betty.

Betty then continues, "As for my present job, Mr. Dunne is interested in the concept as well, since they do not have such a publication either. He knows that such topics are a passion of mine and also acknowledges that with our pending arrival," as she glances down at her belly smiling with pride, "I will likely want to be spending more time here in the US, so this way I can continue working on things that matter even as my personal life becomes more hectic."

"Well," replies Wilhelmina, "Sounds like you have given this some thought. We will have the people in finance contact you to discuss the details, and get a contract written, with a launch of the magazine early next year, if everything goes as planned."

"So, it sounds like Meade is going to take us up on this expansion opportunity?" asks Matt, wanting to confirm that he heard Wilhelmina correctly.

Daniel, glancing at Claire and Wilhelmina who are nodding their heads affirmatively, responds with, "Yes, assuming all the details get worked out to everyone's satisfaction, we will have a new magazine here at Meade, something we haven't done in a while."

"Excellent," says Betty. "We'll let you all get back to your jobs."

"See you all on Sunday for the baby shower?" she asks.

"Wouldn't miss it," says Wilhelmina, "I've always wanted to see the Hartley estate."

Laughing, Matt responds, "Well, there will certainly be a diverse crowd. Maybe you'll be one of the referees, even though I hope we won't need them."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "Everyone has promised to be on their best behavior and there are enough rooms that separate parties can go on if necessary, true?"

"Very true," Matt replies, giving her a kiss and then blushing remembering their audience, "I'm sure it will be fine, just not the typical baby shower given the people invited, but you are right, everyone, including my mother, has said they'll try to keep their claws, and cat like comments, at home."

_They all shake hands again as Betty and Matt leave, with both of them letting out a sigh of relief that the meeting went well. They head off, hand in hand, to enjoy the rest of the afternoon before heading to Hilda and Bobby's new home for dinner that night._

As Daniel watches Matt and Betty leave, Claire remarks, "Son, you are handling her and Matt being together so well, I am proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," responds Daniel, "I've always wanted Betty to be happy and I am glad she has seemed to find that. I will believe both her and Matt that I'll find that someday too, just as I did with Molly."

"Well, I've found that with Connor, so I suspect you'll find that person too. For some of us it just takes a little longer," says Wilhelmina, as she leaves the room.

_Claire and Daniel stay in the conference room for a few moments before heading off to their respective offices._


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

_Betty and Matt decide to head over to the Ritz where Matt has reserved a suite for their remaining time in town as they discussed the night before. Given how far along she is with the pregnancy as well as the August heat and humidity of New York, Betty, at Matt's insistence, has agreed to try to take it easy and maybe rest for part of the afternoon._

"Wow," remarks Betty, as they enter the suite, "This is even fancier than the one in London. There will certainly be enough room to keep our stuff here for the rest of the trip, depending on how many gifts we get at the shower on Sunday, that is."

"Yes, the Ritz is known for spacious accommodations. If we need extra storage space, I'm sure my mother will be willing to help us out. While being back at home for a night was nice, I'd much rather be spending the night next to you," replies Matt, as he gives Betty a sensual kiss.

Betty, after returning his kiss, says, "Yes, I too would much rather be with you at night than in my childhood bed and it would seem wrong to have you share that with me, given where that could lead."

"Oh, and where is that?" responds Matt, "Just joking, I feel similarly about engaging in any "adult activities" in my childhood bed as well, but don't have the same concerns here, that's for sure."

"Well, maybe we'll engage in some right now, as long as I get a nap in," retorts Betty with a sly grin on her face.

She then says, looking at him expectantly, "But first, a few more details on you and Dana would be helpful since she may be at our baby shower."

"Remember you asked," replies Matt, as both he and Betty sit down at the table in the suite.

After taking a deep breath, Matt says, "Dana and I started dating just after my junior year of high school. We met when I took a summer baking course as I was in my "cooking interest" phase. Anyway, we dated, on and off, through the rest of high school and throughout college. After college, we became more serious, with her starting to talk about marriage etc, which made me realize that although I cared for her, I was not in love with her. We agreed to see other people since we were looking for different things from the relationship. We eventually drifted apart."

Trying to keep the jealousy from her voice but not quite succeeding Betty inquires, "You mentioned being each other's "firsts" in many ways, how will that effect your ability to interact with her at the party?"

Gently grabbing Betty hands, Matt replies, "Betty, if your question is was she the first person I had sex with, the answer is yes. We were each other's firsts in that area. I cared for her a great deal, but realized over time it was "puppy love" on my end. Given my travels during college, we were not exclusively in a relationship until after school ended. I admit it was nice to have someone to be with versus the generally short lived physical situations that occurred both during, but more so after, my relationship with Dana had run its course."

Matt then continues, "Obviously, while her comments suggested that I was her first love, you are mine just like Henry was yours. She has found someone in Gio, so, if we are all as happy as we appeared to be with our current partners, I don't think it will be that awkward. In fact, your history with Gio, and Henry for that matter, is much more recent than mine with Dana."

Betty says, "You are right, your relationship with Dana is ancient history, much more so than Gio or Henry on my end. I guess I am a little insecure given that while I know you had been with many women before we got together, it feels a little odd to be near one of them who you were not just intimate with but were also somewhat serious with as well."

"Now you know somewhat how I felt when Henry showed up, but this is not the same as Henry reappearing or Daniel developing feelings for you since my feelings for Dana are definitely in the past," replies Matt.

"Yes, I guess I now know how that feels and it is not a pleasant experience," responds Betty.

She then asks, "But this is very different since we have a much longer relationship history now, are both in love with each other, with no regrets or second guessing?"

Smiling at her, Matt replies, "There are no worries on my end with respect to believing that I have found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am not second guessing us, are you?"

Betty, returning his smile with a broad one of her own, responds, "Of course I am not questioning whether we are meant to be together. I know we are. I guess I just needed a little reassurance of that, not expecting to run into one of your ex's, who is with one of mine."

"Good," replies Matt, "We are both on the same page."

"Actually, since we have run into one of your ex's, there is one more thing I have been curious about for a while now. I may regret asking this, but how many women have you slept with?" asks Betty, who then looks down at her feet, partly because she is embarrassed by the question and partly because she is somewhat fearful of the answer.

"I wondered if that would come up, given that you ended up at a therapy appointment and all," says Matt, with a slight laugh to try to decrease the tension.

He then continues, "Obviously, I saw a therapist because, among other things, I felt that my relationships, if you could call them that, were not going well and that my number of sex partners was higher than I would like."

He tenderly grasps Betty's face and looks her in the eyes, saying, "In terms of a number, my response is not quite 100, with no intention of reaching triple digits, by the way. I made a commitment to myself when in counseling with Helen, and have honored that promise, that I would not be intimate with someone unless I had strong feelings for her first. I did not have sex for the 5 months before we started dating and have not been with anyone but you since, including when we were broken up and when I was in Africa. I know I have found the person for me in you and don't expect or plan on being with anyone else, ever."

Betty smiles, and then kisses Matt intensely, stating, "Thanks for answering my question honestly. I was actually thinking it was a much higher number and am glad that you have no plans on being with anyone else, because I don't either."

"A much higher number?" asks Matt, who then continues with some hurt evident in his voice, "Well, I am glad you were wrong. I may have slept with more women than I like to admit, but I certainly was not into indiscriminate, nameless sex even if there were some one night stands."

"I wasn't meaning to imply that I thought you were a "playboy." When you told me that you had been with a lot of women it caught me off guard and didn't quite fit with the sweet person I had come to know. I am on the opposite end of the spectrum with regard to number of past partners, with you being my third, so I guess my imagination went a little crazy, keeping in mind that my boss at the time had been one of the biggest "players" in New York," responds Betty.

Matt replies, somewhat surprised, "I was only your third? Well you would never know it, and I mean that as a compliment, by the way. I am certainly not implying that you seem "worldly" or "slutty." You just seem comfortable with who you are in the bedroom."

Matt then continues, "When you say it that way, your reaction to my saying during the therapy session that "I had been with "a lot of women, really a lot" makes sense. I shouldn't have gotten offended. I can see how you might magnify things and make them even worse than they were."

Betty, then passionately kissing Matt, replies, "I am so glad we talked about this, with no more lingering questions on my end for you, that is for sure."

Matt responds, "So, now that my past is discussed, to your satisfaction I presume," to which Betty nods affirmatively, "You need to get that nap in, so we can be ready for all the questions at Hilda's house tonight."

"We can nap a little later," responds Betty as she starts removing his clothes, "Our "intimate activities" may be restricted soon and this will help me relax."

"Well, if us making love will help you relax, I think we can make that happen," says Matt, with a smirk a mile wide on his face.

_After closing the blinds, they lose an hour of their naptime by engaging in other, much more enjoyable activities. Matt then calls downstairs and requests a wake up call at 4:30pm before they drift off to sleep in each other's arms. Glancing at the clock at 4:20, Matt cancels the reminder and proceeds to watch Betty sleep peacefully for a few minutes. He then gently wakes her up with a kiss, which she returns in kind. They shower together, with both of them enjoying the view yet keeping their hands to themselves, so that they will be on time and refreshed for the evening at Hilda's home._


	27. Chapter 27

_Betty and Matt decide to go to Ignacio's in Queens first to get her suitcases before heading to Hilda's. Luckily they leave enough time and the town car is big enough for Betty, Matt, and Betty's belongings, which the driver will drop off at the hotel after stopping at Hilda's first._

"We'll still see you everyday won't we?" asks Ignacio, who is not exactly pleased that Betty and Matt have decided to stay at the Ritz.

"Of course you will, Dad," responds Betty, "The hotel is just more convenient to things we have to do, such as the party, and Hilda's home too, so it makes sense to be staying somewhere in between everything."

"Alright, I guess that is true, the hotel is more centrally located," replies Ignacio, "Your time in the States is so limited that I want to make sure we make the most of it."

Giving Ignacio a hug, "Dad, I promise we'll have lots of time together and we'll come out here as often as we can. It is my home too, you know. You had better get going, since everyone is eagerly anticipating what you are going to cook," states Betty.

"And you all better be bringing your appetites too," replies Ignacio as he and Elena leave, agreeing to use the other car Matt requested to get to Hilda's in time to have the meal ready.

Betty looks fondly around her childhood home and remarks to Matt, "I have so many great memories here, especially of my mom, and of course some sad ones. It is hard to believe that we have our own place in London and likely will soon be getting our own place here too."

"Betty," says Matt, "We will make our own memories in our home, or homes for that matter, but those will never replace the ones you have here. Luckily, since your dad is staying here, you can always come back and reminisce."

"Very true," replies Betty as she sweetly kisses Matt.

She glances around one more time before stating, "We'd better get going, I am hungry, again, and don't want to keep them waiting."

"Well, you have an excuse to be hungry and use it while you can," Matt gently teases.

_Betty smiles at Matt as they head to the waiting car. The driver helps put Betty's belongings in the trunk. Betty and Matt enjoy the drive, with Betty exiting the car excitedly once they arrive at the Suarez/Talercio residence since she had only seen it in pictures thus far._

As they approach the front door, Betty remarks, "Well, from the outside, this seems to really fit them."

"Welcome," announces Bobby as they enter the home, "We are so glad you are here."

"We are too," replies Matt, "I take it Justin has had a hand in decorating."

"Yes, I have," says Justin, "I hope you like it. Let me show you around." He then proceeds with a tour of the home.

"Aunt Betty, please sit down. You've had a very busy few days and you need to relax. I'll go see if Grandpa needs any help in the kitchen," remarks Justin as he leaves the room.

"Thanks, I think I will take your suggestion. It smells wonderful though, so I hope dinner is ready soon. Is that your famous enchilada casserole I smell?" asks Betty.

"Yes, it is," replies Ignacio from the other room, "And it's ready so lets all take a seat."

Once everyone is seated Ignacio says, "I am so happy to have both of my daughters together, it has been too long. And of course, we have two new attendees who I am sure can feel and hear the love we have for each other," he adds as he glances first at Betty and then Hilda, glowing with pride.

"Well, if the new arrivals are anything like their respective mothers, than everybody better watch out because there is nothing they won't be able to do," remarks Bobby.

"Agreed," says Matt, "Thank you so much for having us and making me feel welcome. If you had asked me 6 weeks ago if we would all be sitting here together, eagerly anticipating the arrival of our children, I would have said you were delusional, but I can't imagine anything better."

"Alright men, stop being so sappy. I, for one, want to hear about how it went at the lawyer's office and Meade today," Hilda states with a smile.

"The legal appointment went very smoothly, with Matt playing our song there at the receptionist's request," says Betty, as she glances at him lovingly.

Betty continues, "I'll admit it is odd to be marrying someone where the monthly amounts for child support and being married to a person are more than many people I know make in a year, but I'm just glad to have it out of the way."

"Luckily, Matt does not act like he is from the ultra wealthy, at least most of the time, and it will be nice not to have to worry about money. And, before you ask Justin, I am not telling you the exact amounts in the agreement," remarks Betty.

_They all laugh, knowing that Justin has focused on Matt's net worth in the past, much to Betty's chagrin._

Matt then says, "The meeting at Meade went very well too. They are drawing up a contract, likely as we speak. Assuming all goes as planned, we will definitely have an excuse to be in the States a lot of the time. Of course, they deferred to Betty on the whole concept at first, but did listen to me at her suggestion."

"Matt," exclaims Betty, "They know me better than you. You spoke to our points for such a publication exceptionally well, give yourself some credit."

Kissing Betty sweetly, "I know, the important thing is that the magazine seems to be becoming a reality, and I actually don't mind if they looked to you first, I certainly know why since you are so competent."

"Good, I am glad both meetings went well since that gives us time to talk about the baby shower," remarks Hilda, who decides to change the topic slightly.

"Speaking of the baby shower, we ran into some people today who can cater some "neutral" food and may attend as well. They are scheduled to call in a few minutes to confirm the number of people," states Betty.

"From talking with Matt's mother," says Hilda with a smirk, "There are likely about 35 guests, 12 or so who will be the men, who I expect will try to avoid some of the activities I have planned."

"You've got that right," responds Bobby, which results in a playful push from Hilda, "You ladies will have each other to talk about pregnancy and baby stuff with, so I hope we can escape to another room and watch some sports for part of the shower."

"Who will be doing the catering?" asks Hilda.

Betty, glancing at Matt before she responds, says, "Gio and his wife, Dana, who is one of Matt's ex-girlfriends."

"Did I hear you correctly?" comments Hilda, with the entire table having stopped eating, except for Bobby.

They all stare, with their mouths agape, at Betty and Matt, who can't help but laugh.

"Yes, you heard Betty correctly, my first serious girlfriend, Dana, is married to her ex-boyfriend, Gio, and they are going to cater the baby shower. And, for the icing on the cake, Dana is pregnant too, so another woman for your "pending motherhood" conversations."

_Everyone laughs given the irony of the whole situation. Matt's phone then rings._

"It is Gio, I believe," states Matt.

"I am confirming them for Sunday, yes?" he asks, as he looks at the group.

"Most definitely," responds Betty, "If we are going to have a baby shower with diversity, I, for one, want good food to go with the lively conversation."

_Getting up from his seat and going into the other room, Matt takes the phone call, briefly speaking with Gio about the baby shower, number of attendees, food choices, and location of the party._

Matt returns to the table and says, "Gio has the details and they plan on being there, both with food and to take part in the festivities. I mentioned possible gift certificates to their restaurant for winning the games you have planned Hilda."

"That is a wonderful idea, I am sure they can use the business," replies Betty.

She gives Matt an intense kiss that makes them both blush when Bobby quips, "Hey guys, you already have a baby in the making, so you can't start on another one just yet."

"Very funny," replies Betty, who then asks Hilda, "Who is coming or is that a secret?"

"No, that is not a secret," responds Hilda. "The female attendees who I know of are you, of course, our female guest of honor, me, Christina, Trina, Rachel, Allison, Elena, Amanda, Claire, Wilhelmina, and Matt's mom. Also, Jennifer, Daniel's girlfriend, and now Dana, will be coming. Matt's mother also mentioned about four friends of hers, Matt's first cousin, his grandmother, and his two aunts."

"Well, that is certainly a varied group, hopefully we won't need to make use of the extra rooms and end up with adults in time out," remarks Betty, who is still somewhat worried about how well the various attendees will get along.

Gently rubbing her arm to try to reassure her, Matt replies, "Betty, please try not to worry about it, I'm sure it will be fine, and even if there are some "entertaining" interactions, at least it will make it memorable for all."

"True," Betty says, smiling at Matt.

"What about the men, or should I say the "let's eat and then go watch sports away from all the baby stuff crowd?" asks Bobby.

Doing her best to ignore Bobby's comment, Hilda says, "The male guests include Matt, our male guest of honor, Bobby, Matt's friends Robert and Michael, Matt's two first cousins, Tyler, Daniel, and Gio."

"Also," adds Hilda, "Because of work, Dad will be there only at the beginning and Matt's dad said he may miss it all together."

"What about Marc?" asks Betty.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him," replies Hilda. "He says he is coming but hasn't decided which group he wants to hang out with-the girls or the guys."

_Everyone laughs because such a comment is so Marc._

"No insult intended, Aunt Betty and Matt, or do I call you Uncle Matt? Anyway, I think Austin and I will pass on this," says Justin.

"We understand, Justin, not your thing to hang around a bunch of people caught up in "baby world"," replies Matt.

Betty remarks, "It seems like the party is coming together nicely. Thanks for all your hard work, Hilda. Now, how about dessert, since I, for one, have had a long day."

"You're welcome," responds Hilda as she gives Betty a hug, "I'm sure you'll return the favor when you do my baby shower."

Ignacio comes out of the kitchen and says, "Betty had a good suggestion. I think we've all had a long day. Here is my special flan with chocolate sauce since it is one of Betty's favorites."

_They all eat the dessert and compliment Ignacio on the entire meal. Justin and Austin volunteer to assist with the dishes. Matt and Betty then say their goodbyes and head back to the hotel, agreeing to touch base with Hilda the next day regarding any last minute details for the baby shower. They are tired but happy, both remarking that they are glad things are going so well. The king size bed and plush linens are just what both of them needed after such a full day, with both Betty and Matt sleeping soundly and peacefully despite the noise from the New York City streets below. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Betty and Matt speak with Hilda the next day. They confirm that there will be 6 co-ed baby shower games along with 2 that are for the women only. The men are being permitted to use the entertainment room, which has an 8ft flat panel television with 3D capability along with two other 5ft panel televisions, for about 30 minutes before returning to participate in the gifts being opened._

_Matt speaks with his mother and they agree that he and Betty will arrive at her home by noon so they can be there to greet the guests personally. Hilda is asked to be there at 12:30 since she is one of the hostesses. Gio and Dana have been told to arrive at 12:40 to set up the food._

_The rest of Saturday passes quickly, with Betty and Matt each having some individual time with their respective families. They are glad when the evening arrives, with their families understanding they want a quiet dinner alone before the baby shower._

Waking up before Matt, Betty gives him a sensual kiss as soon as he opens his eyes, exclaiming, "Well, baby shower day is here, and I can think of no one else I'd rather be sharing it with!"

"Likewise," responds Matt, returning her kiss. He then adds, "Let's order a light breakfast and give ourselves plenty of time to get ready."

"Agreed," replies Betty, who then proceeds to take her blood pressure, which reads 135/80 for both readings.

"Betty, I know those are the highest readings yet, but I expect it to be better tonight with the excitement of the shower having past," says Matt.

"I hope and expect that you are correct," responds Betty as she puts the blood pressure monitor away, "At least I don't have any of the warning signs Dr. Mills mentioned."

_Betty and Matt then enjoy breakfast in the suite, change their clothes, and head over to Victoria Hartley's home, getting there a few minutes to noon. The butler lets them in. They thank the staff for setting up the shower decorations that Victoria and Hilda had agreed on._

_Arriving just after 12:30 with baby shower game supplies that Bobby and Matt assist her in bringing in, Hilda is speechless for a few moments, having never been in a home so extravagant before._

Deciding to do her best to try to be pleasant, Hilda, upon seeing Victoria states, "You have a lovely home, thank you for hosting this event. I am sure the atmosphere will add to the memories we all have of it."

Victoria replies, "You are welcome. I am pleased to have the baby shower here. I frequently entertain, but have not done so specifically for Matthew in many years."

While she is trying to be gracious, Victoria can't help but remark, "I take it those are for the baby shower games you mentioned," pointing at the pile of supplies near the door. "Please describe the games for me so that I know which ones I will want to excuse myself from ahead of time."

"Mother," responds Matt, "Maybe you'll like all of them, please give them a chance."

Hilda, taking a deep breath and giving Betty a look that says "you owe me one," says, "That is fine, Matt, I'll tell her about the various activities and, like any of the attendees, she can participate and have fun, or be a party pooper, that is her choice."

_Betty's eyes grow wide at Hilda's response. She, Matt, Bobby, and the Help, who overhear Hilda's quip, all have to stifle their laughter, since few people will go head-to-head with Victoria Hartley._

"Correct, it is my choice as to what I want to participate in and how much enjoyment I will get out of this event, " retorts Victoria, choosing to ignore Hilda's extra comment.

"I still want to know what the games are and how many you plan on too," adds Victoria.

With a sigh of resignation, Hilda replies, "There are 6 games all guests, both men and women, will be asked to take part in. Those are Guess Mommy's Tummy Size, Guess the Baby Picture, Baby Lotto, Who Sucks the Best, Don't Forget the Parents, and Dress the Doll Race. The two just for the women are Pregnancy Myth or Truth and Baby Trivia."

"Well, some of those titles are certainly interesting," responds Victoria, "I can hazard a guess at some of them, but please tell me a little more about what Baby Lotto, Who Sucks the Best, and Don't Forget the Parents involve."

"Certainly," Hilda says, with exaggerated niceness in her voice. "Baby Lotto refers to guessing the baby's birth date, time of day, weight and length. Obviously, no one wins that contest until after the baby is born. Who Sucks the Best involves splitting the group into teams of two, putting liquid in baby bottles and seeing who can drink the fastest. We can determine the liquid or liquids for that matter as a group. Lastly, Don't Forget the Parents involves a list of multiple choice questions about how both Betty and Matt reacted to the pregnancy, with the person with the most correct answers being the winner."

"Based on your descriptions, I do not see myself taking part in the silly bottle game, but I will likely try most of the others," remarks Victoria.

_Before Hilda can reply with a smart mouth comment, the doorbell rings. Matt and Betty go to get the door, bringing Hilda with them so they can separate Hilda and Victoria for a few moments._

Betty whispers to Hilda, "I know I am asking a lot, but just try to ignore her snipes and enjoy yourself, you've worked hard to make this happen."

"I'll try, but it is really difficult to not snap back," says Hilda.

"Gio, Dana, welcome," remarks Matt as he opens the door. He then says in a low tone that his mother can't hear, "My Mother and Hilda are already in a verbal contest, so we may need to give my mother some of that food right now."

_All six of them, including Bobby who is now at Hilda's side, laugh, with Matt and Bobby following Gio out to the van to get the rest of the food. Hilda starts organizing the game supplies, leaving Betty and Dana alone for a moment. _

"Well, this house hasn't changed much, still intimidating," comments Dana.

"Agreed," responds Betty, "Whoa-that was a big one," she exclaims and then grabs her side rubbing it.

"I saw that. That was the baby kicking, not a contraction, right?" asks Dana with wide eyes.

"Yes, that was the baby kicking. Don't worry I am not in labor," replies Betty, "Have you felt your baby move yet?"

"It sounds silly, but I am not sure. Occasionally I have butterflies in my stomach and I am told that might be the baby," states Dana.

Smiling, Betty remarks, "That is not silly, remember you are talking to someone who didn't realize she was pregnant until she was over 6 months along."

Dana says, "I am beginning to believe in fate-Matt not being ready to settle down when I thought I was and you not in a place to date Gio when he was. And now we have all found that special person."

"Very true," replies Betty, "All four of us are in a good place. She's moving again, do you want to feel it?" Betty asks.

"Thanks, I think I will," responds Dana, who has her hand on Betty's stomach when the men walk in the door.

Bobby, looking at the women and then glancing at Matt and Gio, jokes, "Is there something they should know about?"

"Real funny," both ladies respond and then proceed to kiss their respective partners.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but please bring the food to the kitchen," instructs Victoria, who then pauses, recognizing Dana but not sure why.

"Of course, Mother," responds Matt.

He then continues, "This is Gio, and his wife Dana, who you may remember from my later high school and college days. They have a lovely restaurant and will be staying for the activities."

Betty says, "I have known Gio for a few years so it seemed fitting that we walked into their restaurant on Friday and tasted the wonderful food."

Nodding at Dana, Victoria remarks, "Yes, of course, I thought you looked familiar. Welcome, I hope your food lives up to Betty and Matt's high expectations."

"I think it will," responds Gio, "I believe both Betty and Matt have good taste, if who they have chosen to date in the past is any indication, that is."

Raising her eyebrows at Gio's comments, Victoria says, "Well, I certainly hope you are correct. I am going to excuse myself for a few minutes to freshen up."

_They all burst into laughter once Victoria leaves, with Victoria not used to having at least two guests who can trade barbs with her. They get the food into kitchen, with a few minutes to spare before the rest of the guests arrive._


	29. Chapter 29

_At exactly one o'clock the doorbell rings. Betty, who has been looking out the window, goes to the door with the butler since she sees that Christina is the first attendee and she hopes to have a few minutes to talk with her privately, including getting some new mother advice._

"Christina," exclaims Betty as she gives her a hug, "I am so glad you are here. I want to pick your brain about babies before the other guests arrive."

"My best advice," remarks Christina, as she stares around at the opulent surroundings, "is to enjoy every moment. They are only babies once and want to grow up too fast."

"I am certainly going to have the camera and video camera for that matter nearby, so we can try to capture as many of our daughter's moments as possible," says Matt, who is now at Betty's side.

Hilda approaches them and says, "I need everyone's baby pictures for one of the games. Maybe Christina can gather them from the guests as they arrive?" asks Hilda.

"Sure," replies Christina, "I'd love to help."

"Matt, who do you think will not want to play and would be willing to label the pictures for us?" inquires Hilda.

"That sounds like a good job for me," states Grandma Elizabeth, who has just come out of the kitchen. "Please hand them to me and I'll get started putting them on the bulletin board and numbering them too. My baby picture would be too easy for everyone to figure out."

"Thanks Grandma," replies Matt, "That would be really helpful."

_The remaining guests arrive in quick succession, with introductions and small talk exchanged among Matt and Betty's friends and relatives. It has gotten rather loud in the front entrance area._

"Excuse me," says Victoria, several times in an increasingly loud voice until it is suddenly silent.

She then continues, "Thank you all for coming to share this event with Matthew and Betty. Please, follow me to the dining area, where a late lunch is being served. We will then proceed to the living room, where you are all encouraged to partake, at your discretion of course, in baby shower games, selected especially for you by Hilda."

_Elena has trouble stifling her laugh as she gently pinches Hilda, who has turned a deep shade of red at the way Victoria has mentioned the baby shower activities._

As they walk into the dining room, with Bobby on one side of her and Ignacio on the other, Hilda whispers, "Matt is a great guy, but how he is so down to earth is a mystery given that woman."

_Everyone is enjoying the food, complementing Gio and Dana on their hard work and the taste of all of the items. _

Daniel is sitting with Jennifer when Gio comes over and remarks, "So we are the two who never got to officially date Betty, now aren't we?"

Blushing and giving a Betty a look since he now knows that his crush on her is seemingly common knowledge, "Betty has certainly had a number of suitors, with her current happiness evident to all us, so I wish Matt and her well."

Hilda clears her throat and announces, "Time for our first baby shower game-Guess the Mommy-to-Be's Tummy size. Christina, please bring the yarn over here. This is how it works, unravel as much yarn as you think will go around Betty's belly, and then cut it. Whoever is the closest wins."

"And what do we get?" asks Elena.

"The winner of each game gets a $25 gift certificate to Dana and Gio's Cafe," replies Hilda.

Matt's friend, Michael, says, "Well count me in then, I can always use a good meal."

Marc states, "Betty, I don't think this will be any larger than when I first met you, since you slimmed down before Matt put a bun in the oven."

_His remark results in looks from Matt's relatives and his mother's friends, who glance at Betty and Matt to she how they react. _

Blushing, Betty replies, "Thanks Marc, I'm impressed you noticed."

Matt adds, "Betty looks wonderful and even more beautiful to me now that she is pregnant, whether we expected it or not."

Matt then kisses Betty passionately, which results in a whistle or two from some of the men and an "oh how cute" from some of the women. All the guests decide to participate in the "tummy measuring game."

Hilda loudly announces, "The winner is Allison, please come up and get your prize. I guess working at a lingerie company helped you in this case."

Everyone laughs with Allison retorting, "My job working for Eve certainly didn't hurt, I'm just glad I could come and share this event with all of you."

"Excuse me. I've finished labeling all the pictures, with only 19 of the 36 people submitting their pictures. Apparently, people over 40 were not willing to participate," states Grandma Stone.

"Thanks for organizing them," remarks Hilda, "Everyone who gave a picture, please take a sheet and put next to each number whose picture you think it is."

"I volunteer to check the responses and see who has the most correct when you play some of the games that are not to my liking," states Victoria.

"Why thank you, Victoria, that would be incredibly helpful," says Hilda in an exaggerated pleasant tone.

"What is next?" ask Paul and Greg quickly, who know how their Aunt can act and are not wanting one of her shows.

Matt, giving his cousins a "Thanks," look, says, "How about Baby Lotto."

"Baby Lotto?" is that guessing the baby's "vital statistics," so we'll have to wait on a winner on that one?" inquires Jennifer.

"Exactly right," says Hilda, "I will plot them on a chart, and contact the winner, eventually."

_All of the guests put their best guestimates of the baby's weight, length, birth date, and time of day on sheet of paper, with Hilda collecting them._

"Do you have the game where people need to guess how each member of the couple reacted to the pregnancy?" asks Matt's Aunt Sarah, which results in a scolding look from Victoria and stifled laughter from several of the guests given that Victoria is obviously not pleased with the games.

"Yes, we do," replies Hilda with a wide smile.

She then continues, "On the sheet of paper you will find 5 multiple choice questions-how did each of them react to the pregnancy test being positive, what gender were each of them hoping for, what did they each say when they saw the first ultrasound, and how will furniture assembly go."

"Victoria, will you do us the honor of totaling these as well?" asks Hilda.

"Of course, glad to help and I'm sure some of my peers will help as well since I believe we will be approaching some more juvenile games soon," retorts Victoria.

Ignoring Victoria's comment, Hilda says, "Next game is "Dress the Baby". Split into teams of two, with the group who dresses the baby the fastest being the winners."

_Once everyone is paired up, there are 12 teams in the competition._

"Ready, set, go," announces Hilda.

_All the teams busily get to work, with lots of laughter since the dolls are harder to dress than many of them thought._

"Wilhelmina and Marc are the winners," says Hilda.

"Well, our experience with fashion paid off in this event," states Wilhelmina.

Hilda asks Rachel, "Will you take these dolls and clothes to the domestic violence shelter? I suspect they could use the donations."

"Of course," replies Rachel, "That is a wonderful idea, the kids will be glad to have them."

"How many more games before we men can escape for a few minutes?" asks Bobby, which gets him a glaring stare from Hilda.

"Only one, "Who Sucks the Best," responds Hilda, who then laughs at the expression on the guests' faces at the title for the game.

"Each pair of participants is given a bottle, with one person holding the bottle while the other sucks out the liquid, whichever team empties their bottle first wins," says Hilda.

"Can we use beer?" asks Robert.

"Fine with me," responds Hilda, "but that means you men are doing the drinking because several women here are not allowed to do so."

"Also," adds Betty who is sitting on Matt's lap, "For those of you don't want to drink beer, you can choose another liquid, chocolate milk and juice are common suggestions. If you have plans on kissing your partner later, you may want to ask them what liquid they prefer."

Matt whispers to Betty, "Well, I definitely plan on kissing you later. I suspect you'd prefer the chocolate milk."

Betty whispers back, "I guess you do know me pretty well now don't you," as she kisses him.

Amanda jokes, "OK, guys, we obviously know you two will be in the "kissing group," no doubt there."

Amanda then continues, "Well, you men need more practice at sucking then we women anyway."

"Who wants to help me fill up these bottles?" asks Victoria, "I don't appreciate where this conversation is going since I don't need to hear you youngsters starting to make sexual comments."

"I'll help," says Claire, "and I am sure Bitsy, Jane, and Nora will too."

"Thank you," responds Victoria as she looks at Claire, "I guess this is one thing we can agree on, not hearing innuendos about our children's sex lives."

"Count me in too," adds Wilhelmina, "Claire and I don't agree on much either, but this conversation is becoming a little too racy for this mixed age and gender crowd."

_Several of the older women leave the room, with the remaining guests in awe at Amanda's boldness. The Help brings back the filled bottles, which Hilda distributes to the men._

"Ready, set, guzzle," says Hilda.

_Tyler, Matt, and Daniel come in a virtual tie for first._

"I guess sucking skills run in the family, I take it? Of maybe I just taught at least two of you well, now didn't I," says Amanda, which makes everyone in the room blush.

"Alright, you men are excused before Amanda makes any more comments that embarrass even me," says Hilda.

_The men head towards the entertainment room while the women stay in the living room area._

Ignacio states, "I unfortunately need to excuse myself, work calls, but I expect an update on how the rest of the party goes. Bobby, remember to help Hilda with the list of gifts so that I can get something that you still need."

Bobby replies, "Hilda certainly reminded me that my job is to be the note taker."

"Thank you so much for coming," says Matt, "Enjoying your cooking is enough of a gift, you don't need to get us anything."

"I still want to buy you something just the same," says Ignacio.

The men then walk into the entertainment room, with Tyler remarking as he looks around, "I could definitely get used to this."

Gio says, "Money certainly seems to have its privileges, so you should take advantage of it. I know I would."

Daniel says, "And some disadvantages too, especially not knowing if people like you for you or who you are and what you can buy them."

"True," states Matt, "But let's move onto less serious topics for now, this is a party after all. Who is up for the Mets vs. Yankees game?"

"Count me in," reply the group in unison.

_The men proceed to watch the game with minimal conversation, glad to not have to hear talk about pregnancy and babies for a few minutes._


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile, Betty, remarks, "I need to use the bathroom, AGAIN, and then I will go see if the other women want to take part in the last two games."

_Betty and all of the women who went to assist with tabulating the Baby Picture Game and Reaction to Pregnancy Questionnaire come back into the room._

Marc enters the room and asks, "May I join you?"

Willie quips, "What, too much testosterone and sports in there for you?"

"Precisely," retorts Marc, "Plus, no good gossip and we all know how I love gossip." Everyone laughs.

Elena says, "We'd love to have you with us Marc. Please sit. You can help Matt's grandmother with the scoring and judging of the last two activities."

Hilda announces, "The next game is called "Baby Trivia." We have a list of 15 multiple-choice questions about babies. Those with the most correct win."

"Since we have some mothers and non-mothers in the room, I suggest that we split into teams to help us non-mothers out," says Matt's cousin, Anne.

"Being in the non-mother group, that seems fair-mixed age and experience groups," agrees Trina.

_They separate into 5 groups of four, with Betty paired with Victoria, Dana, and Matt's aunt, Jessica. Amanda, Claire, Elena, and Jennifer are also a team. Hilda passes out the questionnaires, with each group selecting a recorder._

"Here are some of the questions: How old was the oldest woman to have a baby?, When does the eye color of an infant set?, What is the greatest number of children born to one woman?, What is the first sense a baby develops?, What percentage of babies arrive on their due date?…Of course, given that Betty and Matt are currently living in London, our final two questions are: What is a diaper called in England? and What is the word for pregnant in England?," says Hilda.

Grandma Stone announces, "The winning Baby Trivia team is Wilhelmina, Trina, Allison, and Christina. Congratulations ladies."

"Our last game is Pregnancy-Truth or Myth, with all answers either true of false," states Hilda. "Let's stay in the same teams and see if the results are different."

Hilda continues, "Here are the questions: The shape and height of a woman's belly tell you the gender, women are more distractible during pregnancy, many women experience mood swings during pregnancy, bra size increases when pregnant, microwaves and computers are dangerous to the fetus, and sex is not allowed during pregnancy."

The groups are busy filling out their papers when Amanda loudly asks, "I heard that some women have an increased sex drive when pregnant, is that true?"

"Amanda," states Claire, giving her a stern look, "I don't think any of the women here who have been pregnant or are pregnant feel comfortable answering that question."

Amanda responds, "Oh, come on, it is just us girls, and Marc, what is the harm in asking?"

She then continues, "Betty, Hilda, and Dana are currently pregnant let them decide if they want to answer me or not."

Almost in unison, the three women say, "I agree with Claire, not answering that question, too personal." They then glance at each other and laugh.

"Well, I'll take that as a universal yes, then," smirks Amanda, which leads to all three women blushing.

Rolling her eyes at where the conversation is heading again thanks to Amanda, Victoria, clears her throat and states, "Anne, please go get the men, I believe it is gift time now that the games are finally over."

"I, for one, enjoyed most of the games, thanks for all your hard work," says Grandma Stone as she looks at Hilda, which results in a glare from her daughter.

"By the way," states Victoria, "Amanda is the winner of the baby picture contest, getting all of them correct, and Tyler is the winner of the Reaction to Pregnancy Test."

"Last but not least, Claire's team won the "Pregnancy Myth vs. Truth" contest," announces Marc.

_The men come back in the room, carrying the gifts with them and placing them next to the chairs reserved for Betty and Matt. Matt gives her a quick kiss as he sits down next to her. Christina's bag is handed to them first._

"These outfits are adorable I can't wait to try them on her. And you provided different sizes too. A few matching shirts for Matt and me also? You really need to market these. Thanks," Betty remarks giving Christina a hug.

"Actually," says Wilhelmina, "You really should think about selling these, let's talk about that later."

"Sure," responds a flattered Christina, "I'm always interested in a potential business opportunity."

_Matt opens the next package, which is from his friends, pulling out goggles, a gas mask, tongs, and small trash bags._

"What exactly is this?" Matt asks.

"It was called the daddy diaper tool kit," replies Robert, after which all guests laugh.

"And, of course, these new parent and baby dvds are the real gift," continues Michael, handing him another bag.

Betty, as she opens the next gift, which is from Trina, Rachel and Allison, announces, "Baby toiletries and babysitting coupons. We can definitely use both. Thanks so much."

"And if the babysitting coupons get you to visit the States more often, that is bonus for us," states Trina.

"Gio and Dana, a gift card to your restaurant. We will definitely make use of that given that neither of us are very good at cooking," says Betty.

"Hey, remember, I only took one baking class over 14 years ago and I have never had to cook, the chef's always did it," responds Matt.

"Well, baking wasn't your thing, but it seems like you've "found your calling" now," remarks Dana.

Daniel teases, "Yeah, you mean Betty," with his comment resulting in some stares, squirming, and blushing from several guests.

Doing his best to ignore Daniel's comment, Matt replies, "True, I have a history of being indecisive regarding a career. But, now, from knowing and being inspired by Betty, along with some recent positive conversations with Meade and Dunne Publishing, we hope to get a magazine designed to help the less fortunate started very shortly."

Smiling at Betty, Matt then looks at Dana and Gio asking them, "You have each found your soulmate, haven't you?"

"We most definitely did," answer both Gio and Dana.

Gio proceeds to give Dana a kiss that results in some whistles from several guests.

Betty then kisses Matt with similar intensity and says, "Remember, my Dad said he would try to give you some pointers on cooking, the basics at least."

With a smirk Matt remarks, "Plus, Betty is allowed to enjoy eating right now and I have no problem sharing in that activity either, so thanks from both of us."

_Matt's comment results in a playful shove from Betty and laughter from most of the guests._

"Here is our gift," states Matt's Uncle, Sam, "It is from all the Hartleys and Stones, except for your Parents and Grandmother, of course."

Reading the paper inside the bag, Matt remarks, "A 10K gift card for feeding items, including the "cadillac of breast pumps." Definitely things we will need and do not have, along with not having to lug them around either. Very generous of you."

"Wilhelmina and Marc, a gift card to Baby Mania, now we can get things we haven't even thought of yet. Thanks," states Betty.

Grandma Stone says, "Here is my gift, a 250k savings bond for the baby since you can never start saving too early."

"I agree. A great start to her college fund and a wonderful idea, thanks from both of us Grandma," replies Matt, who gets up and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Betty opens the Meade (Claire, Daniel, Tyler and Amanda) bag next, and reads the card aloud, "Here is a $25,000 gift card to Baby Emporium. Please use this to buy furniture for the nursery and save the rest for when she gets older."

Giving each member of the Meade group a hug, which leads Daniel to blush slightly, Betty remarks, "Again, something we need, but don't have room to store right now. Overly generous too."

Cal then walks in and announces, "Hello everyone. Finally finished my meeting."

"Lucky for you, we are the last ones and you have not missed me giving them our gift," states Victoria.

"You didn't need to get us anything," replies Matt, who then opens a thick envelope.

"This is the deed to the 5 bedroom, 3 bath townhouse here in New York City in Betty's name and along with a gift card to Furniture World," says a somewhat stunned Matt.

"We," says Victoria as she glances at Betty, "Wanted to make sure it was clear that Betty feels a part of this family, so the town home is now hers and the gift card is for you two to furnish it to her and your liking."

"I feel guilty accepting this, it is too much" remarks Betty, "but do agree that it certainly makes me feel welcome."

"We won't take no for an answer," replies Cal, "We also think it will increase our chances of seeing you two and the baby, so it is not totally selfless on our parts."

"Well, then thank you, from all three of us, even though a thank you seems insufficient," responds Matt, who then gives each of his parents a hug.

_The rest of the party goes without incident, with Betty and Matt saying personal goodbyes to each of the attendees, planning to keep in touch and provide baby updates. Betty and Matt thank Hilda for all her hard work, with even Victoria begrudgingly remarking that the games were a success. The Hartley staff shoo everyone away so that they can clean up. After getting the gifts into the town car, Betty and Matt say goodbye to Victoria and head back to the Ritz. Both let out a sigh of relief and then laugh given that the shower went so well, yet also created memories for all attendees, especially thanks to Amanda, Hilda, and Victoria's personalities._


	31. Chapter 31

_Arriving back at the hotel, the driver helps them unload the gifts while the Ritz staff then assists them in getting them up to the suite. Matt insists that Betty sit while he organizes the gifts at her direction. While Bobby did write out a list of who gave what gift, Betty and Matt are both thankful that there were some joint gifts given that Bobby's handwriting is hard to decipher. They decide to tease him about that a little later._

Handing her the blood pressure cuff, "How about we see what it reads now that the party is over. If it is better, maybe we can go out to dinner, but if not we should probably keep you off your feet and order in," states Matt.

"Did you finish medical school and not tell me?" asks Betty.

"Just joking. I know you are looking out for my and our daughter's best interest," continues Betty as she proceeds to take her blood pressure.

"130/77, a little better than this morning, but I still wish it were lower," remarks Betty as she puts the blood pressure monitor away.

"Betty, it is not in the "danger zone" yet and we have been very busy. As you said, no other signs that Dr. Mills mentioned, so I am going to think positively," responds Matt.

"How about a late dinner at Craft to take your mind off things?" suggests Matt.

"Late dinner?" asks Betty, "It is only 4pm now, so we could make that an early dinner instead."

"True," replies Matt, "But I was thinking that you could rest for a few hours beforehand given that when we return to London in a few days you won't have the opportunity."

"Only if you rest with me," responds Betty with a coy smile.

Matt says, "Betty, you know that I love to be in bed with you and what we do in bed together as well. I do suggest we rest first. We can make love after our nap-either before or after dinner for that matter, your choice. I really do want you to make the most of your chance to relax before getting back to the daily work grind."

"Acceptable compromise," retorts a smirking Betty.

_Betty and Matt both fall asleep quickly. Betty wakes up first and gently yet seductively kisses Matt, who opens his eyes and smiles at her._

"I take it you want to have our tryst before dinner, not after," says Matt as he returns her kiss.

"Yes, that is my preference and I see that you don't seem to mind," replies Betty as she kisses him more intensely.

"Of course I don't mind," responds Matt, "I suspect our days, between work and a baby, will become very hectic shortly with less chance for spontaneous "bedroom adventures."

_Betty giggles at Matt's choice of words, but that doesn't stop her from helping them make the most of their free time. They are relaxing in bed when they hear a knock on the door. _

Matt whispers, "Should we pretend we are not here or do you want me to ask who it is?"

As the knock becomes more insistent, Betty rolls her eyes and shouts, "Who is it?"

"It is Tyler, Daniel, Amanda and Jennifer. I spoke to Cal a little bit ago, who said you had gone back to the hotel to put the gifts away and we were wondering if you might want to join us for dinner," states Tyler.

Looking at her peers, Amanda announces, "I guess we should have called first, since all three of you pregnant ladies said you had a heightened sex drive. We are probably interrupting something."

Betty retorts, because she can't resist, "No you are not interrupting something, but a few minutes earlier that would have been the case."

Matt, who has turned red given Betty's boldness, adds, "Give us 20 minutes and we'll meet you downstairs. We have reservations at Craft that we'll try to see if we can expand that to 6. Otherwise, maybe we'll just eat in the hotel."

"Sorry," responds Daniel, who is blushing himself given how close they came to a very awkward situation, "We will see you downstairs in a few."

"No problem, see you in a little bit," responds Betty.

Laughing, Betty can't help but ask, "Hey Amanda, tell me who is a darker shade of red right now, Tyler or Daniel?"

"Definitely Daniel, see you shortly," reply Jennifer and Amanda together, which results in laughter from all six of them.

_The 6 of them eat dinner in the hotel, with no reference initially made to anyone's sex life, which is Betty's preference. Joking about one's sex life through a closed door and talking about it in mixed company, particularly with someone who recently had romantic feelings for you, are two very different scenarios. The dinner conversation flows very nicely. _

As the dishes are being cleared Amanda, in a low tone of voice for her, asks, "Betty, is being pregnant really that much of an aphrodisiac?"

Raising her eyebrows, Betty remarks, "And I thought we could get through dinner without a mention of sex."

Betty continues, "For us," glancing lovingly at Matt, "Pregnancy certainly hasn't seemed to hinder things in that department, that's for sure."

Matt adds, "Being apart for a little over 6 months probably magnifies any "extra boost" associated with the pregnancy hormones."

Tyler comments, "You were apart for more than 6 months, it is not like either of you were celibate for that length of time."

"Actually," responds a slightly red Betty, "Neither of us was intimate with anyone during our time apart."

Daniel bursts out with, "Wait, I mean Betty is a woman and well, Betty, so I see that as possible for her. On the other hand, I thought Matt had a similar "issue" to me. How in the world could you go 6 months without sex?"

_Jennifer glances between Daniel and Matt somewhat confused as to the turn in the conversation. _

"Excuse me," replies Betty with some attitude, "That is a very chauvinistic comment. I may be a woman and "just me," but that doesn't mean I don't have a sex drive. Rather, I remain selective as to whom I will sleep with and don't do such outside of a serious relationship."

"OK, I guess that was an unfair comment on my end, especially towards women in general and you specifically," says Daniel rather sheepishly.

He then continues, "But that still does not explain how a man can go that long without sex, especially someone who was in therapy for such in the not too distant past."

Matt, gently grabbing Betty's hand and blushing slightly, responds, "While no one's business but ours, Betty and I have discussed, recently in fact, that I made a promise to myself several months before she and I started dating that I would not be intimate with a woman unless I was in a relationship with her and had deep feelings for her first. I have kept that promise to myself. In fact, I don't plan on being with anyone else ever again."

"I don't plan on being with anyone else either," adds Betty, "When you've found that right person, you'd rather go without then have a meaningless physical relationship."

_Betty then passionately kisses Matt in front of the group._

"Oh," remarks Daniel, "I guess that makes sense, but that is more self control than I think I could have."

Betty says, "I think you are underestimating yourself, Daniel, but only you can know that for certain."

_The rest of the dinner proceeds uneventfully. They agree to try to meet for lunch or dinner before Betty and Matt head back to England. They say their goodbyes. Betty and Matt then go back up to the suite. Betty calls Christina to confirm their breakfast plans for the next day as Christina's flight is scheduled to leave around noon._

"Actually," says Christina, "I had a favor to ask of Matt. Can he get me a later flight? Wilhelmina was truly impressed with the baby/family clothing I gave you at the baby shower. In fact, we spoke briefly after the shower and she asked me to do a presentation for her tomorrow at 10am."

"I'm sure we'll figure out something," replies Matt, "Keep your appointment with Wilhelmina, it sounds too good to pass up."

"How about we meet for lunch instead?" suggests Betty. "Then, you can tell us about what a big contract you just signed."

"Sounds good," replies a smiling Christina, "I wouldn't mind if the "family clothing line" took off since kids are definitely expensive. Talk to you tomorrow."

_Betty and Christina each hang up the phone. Betty briefly speaks with Hilda and again thanks her for all of her effort related to the baby shower. Betty takes her blood pressure one more time before retiring for the evening. It reads 130/75. With a sigh, Betty puts the monitor away. Betty and Matt then call it a night. _


	32. Chapter 32

_Betty and Matt both sleep peacefully. Matt wakes up first, gives Betty a light kiss on the lips, and then starts to organize his pictures and interviews from Africa since it seems as if their magazine will become a reality. Betty finally opens her eyes at nearly 11am._

"I can't believe you let me sleep this late," remarks a yawning Betty with a smile.

"I decided we could both use our sleep while we can get it, before the baby is getting us up during the night and work resumes," replies Matt, "And obviously you needed it."

"True," responds Betty as she gives him an intense kiss that makes him put his research down.

"Trying to distract me, now aren't you," jokes Matt, as he playfully swats at her behind when she gets off of his lap and goes to use the bathroom.

"Not intentionally," calls Betty over her shoulder with a giggle, "You were working over there so diligently I thought you could use a break."

"Oh really," replies a smirking Matt, "Being with you, let alone kissing you, is definitely a stress reducer."

_Having returned from the bathroom, Betty glances at the pictures from Africa that Matt has put on the table and then examines them more closely._

Betty exclaims, "I know you took great photos for my blog, but these are amazing!"

"Did you take photography lessons at some point too?" she asks.

Kissing Betty, Matt then responds, "Thanks, I am glad you like the pictures. No, I didn't take photography classes per se, but Robert's family owns _Perfect Portraits_ and his father used to allow us to assist with the photo sessions."

"Actually," continues Matt, "Robert said that we could do an Engagement/Pregnancy photo session at one of their studios. I told him I would ask you, but I think that is a great idea."

"Please call him and say yes!" says Betty enthusiastically. "I think that is a wonderful way to capture these memories. Even if we have another pregnancy or two at some point, since I don't want our daughter to be an only child, I don't plan on having another engagement, that's for sure."

"Good," responds Matt, "I also don't plan on having a second engagement either. I do want us to have as many things as possible to help us remember this time in our lives. I am also thinking of at least two children, but let's take it one baby at a time."

"Agreed," says Betty, "I guess we'll see how well we do in parenting our daughter before we talk about giving her a brother or sister."

"I'm certain we'll both be great parents, especially with the current support we are getting from family and friends alike, but I also want her to feel special before we add anyone else that she has to share us with," states Matt.

Betty responds, "Well, somewhere between three and four years between children seems like a good idea, with us planning the next baby versus being pleasantly surprised just a few months before his or her arrival."

"I can definitely go with that line of thinking," remarks a smiling Matt, "especially since we are both thinking several years into the future and see ourselves together."

_Betty and Matt proceed to eat the late breakfast that Matt ordered since they are planning on meeting Christina for lunch in a little over two hours. Betty then turns on her computer and checks her work email, which has several items that need immediate attention._

"Well, apparently I know what I will be doing after lunch," states Betty with a sigh, as she shows Matt her inbox, with several items having exclamation points.

"Now you know why I am wanting you to rest while you can. We both knew this would likely be a working vacation and the people at Dunne are certainly learning how indispensable you are if they didn't know it already," says Matt.

"Alright, Mr. Psychic," retorts Betty with a smirk, "I'll do my best to actually have some downtime here and still keep my head above water at work, with help from you, of course."

_Betty answers a few of the emails. Matt calls Robert and confirms an 11am photo session for Tuesday. They then shower and go to meet Christina, eager to hear about how her meeting went with Wilhelmina about the baby-family clothing line. _

Christina, who arrived shortly before Matt and Betty, gets up and gives Betty a big hug as they approach the table, remarking, "The pregnancy definitely suits you, you are glowing and seem happy."

"Luckily, other than my somewhat increased blood pressure, the pregnancy has been relatively problem and symptom free, so I am actually enjoying it, now that I know about it, that is," responds Betty, which makes all three of them laugh.

"So, tell us about your meeting with Wilhelmina," states Matt.

Taking out a contract, Christina replies with a smile, "It went very well. Apparently, she wants to use my designs in the Meade Parenting magazine. She is in the process of contacting a clothing manufacturer here to get production rolling while I am responsible for finding one in Scotland or England. She wants me to think of a "catchy" title for the clothing line, maybe Betty can help with that."

"I'm so happy this is working out for you. I'd love to help you think of a name for your family clothing line, but I'll need to ponder that for at least a little while," Betty says with a wide grin, pleased that things are going well for her friend.

Matt adds, "It sounds like you may have an excuse to come to the States too, so that will help all of us get together more often. I know Betty is always ready for new mother advice, especially when it will be from a friend rather than relatives who may have their own agenda."

Giving Matt a quick kiss, Betty says, "Matt is correct on that one. I think I will always enjoy another mom's perspective, especially one who seems to be doing a great job."

"Matt has arranged for us to have Engagement/Pregnancy pictures done tomorrow. I'll be sure to send you some," continues Betty.

"You had better," retorts Christina, "And maybe some of her first professional portraits will involve my clothing, since it might be famous by then."

_They all laugh, finish their lunch, and say their goodbyes, with all three agreeing to keep each other updated on both work and family happenings. _

_Betty and Matt then return to the hotel, where she spends several hours emailing and teleconferencing with the people at Dunne regarding the next issue, which is scheduled for publication in about 3 weeks. _

_Betty and Matt go to Ignacio's for dinner, with Matt assisting him in the kitchen since they decide that at least one of them should know how to cook. They tell Ignacio and Elena about the portrait session scheduled for the next day. Betty and Matt return to the hotel and get ready for bed, deciding on their clothes for the pictures. _

Taking her blood pressure, Betty remarks, "130/77, I guess we can give me an A for consistency."

"Well, it is certainly stable," replies Matt as he gently rubs her arm, "You are far enough along that she should be fine, even if your blood pressure gets a mind of its own. Let's try to enjoy these last few days of our vacation."

"Our first and last vacation as just us," retorts Betty.

_Betty and Matt make some pleasurable memories of their alone time before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. They are both glad that the future seems promising for each other, their families, and their friends._


	33. Chapter 33

_Morning arrives and Betty wakes up first, quietly slipping out of bed to check on any new work emails as well as to enjoy a few minutes to herself. Betty is taking her blood pressure when Matt wakes up, rolls over, and smiles at her. _

"My turn to sleep late?" jokes Matt.

"On a more serious note, what does the magic number say this morning?" asks Matt.

"138/82!" exclaims Betty, "The worst yet."

Patting the bed, Matt states, "Come over here and lie down and we'll do that second reading that Elena suggested."

"Well, that is somewhat better," remarks Betty as she looks at the monitor, which reads 132/76.

"I'm going to bring you your computer so you can get a little more work done. Your laptop will certainly come in handy. How about a western omelet and some potatoes for breakfast?" inquires Matt as he gives her a kiss and hands Betty her computer.

"Sounds wonderful," replies Betty, "Apparently, we should be glad that you don't have a full time job yet since you will be functioning as my servant until our baby arrives."

"Betty," retorts Matt, "You are the one stuck carrying the baby, I can at least do everything within my power to help you both be healthy, and remember you are a Goddess."

"Thanks Matt," responds Betty with a smirk, "We will get through this together, plus I'll admit having you wait on me hand and foot is a nice side benefit."

_The food arrives, which Matt serves to Betty with some fanfare on a tray, resulting in laughter from both of them. Betty and Matt finish the meal, with Betty eagerly accepting Matt's suggestion of showering together since it is safer that way if she somehow feels faint. They make out in the shower, but decide to limit themselves to only that given that they don't want to be late for the photo session. Betty and Matt leisurely walk to Perfect Portraits. _

"Welcome," announces Robert, "Jessica will be your photographer. As you may remember, Matt, she'll have you do some poses and likely some candids as well and then you two can decide which ones you like the best."

"We really appreciate this," remarks Betty giving Robert a brief hug, "We agree that this will be a wonderful way to remember this special time in our lives."

_The photography session then commences. Jessica helps both Matt and Betty, who after a few stiff poses, initially, feel at ease. In fact, they are so mesmerized with each other they briefly forget that they are being photographed. They are kissing each other as Betty leans against Matt in a sensual embrace when a whistle from Robert startles them out of their own "world." _

"Sorry," remarks a blushing Betty, "I guess we forgot where we were for a moment."

Blushing slightly as well, Matt lightly kisses Betty as he states, "If I recall from helping out, the candid shots, such as that one, are often the pictures people prefer."

"You are correct, Matt," Jessica responds, "No need to be embarrassed Betty. I actually wish Robert hadn't interrupted you, but I think we have plenty of pictures to choose from nonetheless. Please come over here and I'll show you how it works."

_Betty and Matt sit in chairs next to Jessica. They are joined at the table by Robert, who agrees to keep his comments to himself. Jessica proceeds to upload the pictures from the cameras, and they go through them frame by frame until they are down to their favorites._

"I love this one with us looking down and both of us rubbing your belly," remarks Matt.

"Yes, that is the best one of the pregnancy ones, I think," replies Betty, giving Matt an intense kiss and then staring at Robert, which makes all four of them laugh.

"While I teased you about getting caught up in the moment, the one with you leaning against Matt, as you are passionately kissing each other, is one of the best engagement pictures I've ever seen, you even get a great view of the ring too," says Robert.

"We agree," reply Matt and Betty, virtually in unison.

"Also, my belly is hidden, so then there can be less kidding about our engagement occurring because of the pregnancy," adds Betty.

Kissing her again, Matt says, "Betty, you know that I have imagined us being married, with or without a baby on the way. People can say what they want, but that doesn't change how we feel about each other."

"Very true," responds Betty with a sly smile, "I guess I just need that confirmed from time to time, especially since I am feeling rather large at the moment."

"The more I look at it, the more I love this engagement picture. Can we use it in our advertisements?" asks Robert.

After glancing at Betty, who nods her head affirmatively, Matt replies, "Sure, we'd be honored."

_Betty and Matt select a few more pictures. They call their respective parents to check on what size pictures they would like, with the decision being an 11X14 of both the preferred engagement and pregnancy pictures for themselves, Ignacio, Victoria, and Cal as well as pictures of various sizes, ranging from 10X13 to wallets, for family and friends alike. _

"Well, things have changed somewhat from when Robert and I used to help out," remarks Matt, as they wait only 20 minutes and are then able to leave the studio with the selected pictures as well as a disc with all of the photographs.

_Betty and Matt then meet with Cal and Victoria, who are on speaking terms for the moment, for a late lunch at the __**Four Seasons. **_

Matt hands each of them their respective pictures, with Victoria remarking, "These are wonderful. Even I have to admit that you both look like you are in love."

"Thanks mom," responds Matt, as he gently grasps Betty's hand and gives her a quick kiss, "We are in love with each other and I think the pictures do a wonderful job capturing that."

"Yes, those pictures even make your old Dad here believe that true love still exists, even if some of us only found it very briefly," states Cal as he glances at Victoria.

"Wow, admitting out loud that we were once in love, that takes gumption, but it is true," retorts Victoria.

_Everyone looks at each other, but they decide to leave Victoria's comment alone. _

_The rest of the meal proceeds without incident, with Betty and Matt agreeing to keep them updated on the furniture selections for the townhouse as well as any pregnancy related news. They say their goodbyes and go on with the rest of their day. Betty and Matt both let out sighs of relief regarding the truce that currently seems in place between Victoria and Cal as well as Victoria's present efforts at treating Betty with respect._


	34. Chapter 34

_The rest of Tuesday is taken up with magazine related tasks, both for Betty's present magazine and their "Good Works" magazine. They share a late dinner with Betty's family at the hotel. Wednesday is a casual day of sightseeing and catching up with friends. Hilda gets the day off from work on Thursday to assist with the furniture selection for the town home._

_Matt wakes up before Betty and enjoys watching her sleep. Betty opens her eyes and smiles, giving him a sweet kiss. She goes to get out of bed, but then immediately sits down._

"You just looked out of sorts when you tried to get up," remarks Matt with concern in his voice, "Please lie back down while I get the blood pressure cuff."

"I got dizzy for a moment, that's all. I likely just got up too quickly," responds Betty, but she takes Matt's advice anyway and lies back down on the bed.

"134/77 lying down," states Betty with some resignation.

"Other than that dizzy spell, and the actual readings, there has been nothing that is overly alarming. Just the same, how about we call Dr. Mills office and see if she wants you to visit Hilda's doctor?" suggests Matt.

"Agreed," answers Betty, "Better to be safe then risk either the baby's or my health."

_Betty calls Dr. Mills office. Matt has done a wonderful job keeping track of the readings, with Dr. Mills thinking that Betty should visit an OB in New York to make sure there is nothing to be overly concerned about. They agree to have Hilda's doctor call Mills and Associates at the time of her appointment. _

_Betty and Matt enjoy breakfast in the suite prior to meeting Hilda at the townhome. They call Hilda and tell her of their need to see an OB, with Hilda calling her doctor's office, who says that they will contact Betty and Matt directly to set the appointment. _

"Wow," remark Betty and Hilda in unison, when they enter the townhome, which it turns out is partially furnished.

"Some of the furniture looks like it will match you two very well, but other pieces definitely will have to go," jokes Hilda, as she touches a chair that is best fit for a sitting room.

Smirking, Matt says, "I spoke to my parents, and they said keep whatever we like and then call the _Housing for the Homeless _for anything that is not our taste. They promise they won't be insulted."

"Sounds like a plan," states Betty as they walk through the first floor. "This room is a keeper, but the kitchen, family room, full bath, study/bedroom are definitely not our taste."

"Agreed," replies Matt, "Let's head upstairs, with you walking slowly, and see which room works best for the nursery."

"Yes, Sir," answers Betty with a mock salute.

_The three of them proceed to the second floor, which has a lovely master suite with a separate shower and multiperson bathtub, dressing area, and reading area. There are three other bedrooms and another full bath. _

After glancing at all of the options, Betty announces, "I definitely think this room is best suited for the nursery," with Matt and Hilda nodding in agreement.

_Betty's phone rings and she sits down in the nearest chair to answer it. _

"Yes, per my doctor, my blood pressure is normally 110/60. It was 115/65 at my first OB appointment, which is actually when I was already 26 weeks along, and has been steadily increasing since then. The worst reading was 138/82, yesterday morning. It was 134/77 lying down this morning and I felt dizzy when I initially got out of bed," recites Betty to the nurse from Hilda's OB office.

"Yes, 10am tomorrow, we will definitely be there," states Betty as she hangs up the phone.

"They said try to do things at a relaxed pace and limit surprises. Any changes in vision, sudden water retention, or a headache, call them immediately and they'll fit us in before then or, if it is after hours, we should go to the hospital," Betty informs both Matt and Hilda.

Matt comes over, rubs her belly, and kisses her gently, saying, "Betty, we'll just go slowly today, which I know is hard for you, and I suspect we'll make it to that appointment tomorrow. Even if we have to go to the hospital, as long as you are both fine, how we get there doesn't matter."

Betty returns his kiss, remarking, "You are right it is difficult for me to pace myself, but I'll do my best since she's worth it."

"And you are worth it too," adds Matt, as he helps her up from the chair.

_All three of them try to lessen the tension by walking in an exaggerated slow fashion to the waiting town car that takes them to their first stop, Baby Emporium. _

"This place is huge!" exclaim Betty and Hilda as they approach the front door of Baby Emporium.

"Well, my dear, then your chariot awaits," remarks Matt, pointing at a wheelchair and indicating that Betty should sit down.

"I am not an invalid or disabled, just pregnant. I don't need a wheelchair," retorts Betty with some attitude.

Matt says, "Betty, I agree that this store is enormous, you said so yourself. Allowing me to push you around will definitely help with pacing yourself as you told the doctor you would."

"You do want to get as far along in the pregnancy as possible, don't you?" inquires Matt.

"Alright, you've convinced me," responds Betty, "I am just not used to being taken care of, but rather caring for others."

Smiling, Matt responds, "Well, allow me to cater to you for a little while, you deserve it and so does our daughter."

_They then proceed to the furniture section with the group of three quickly down to two favorite displays. Matt pulls out his list of "necessities for a nursery."_

"Per our various sources, we need to decide between a standard crib and one that becomes a toddler bed. In addition to the crib, the other "standard" items are a rocking chair, changing table, dresser, hamper, lamp, and linens," states Matt.

"My favorite is this set in light oak," remarks Betty.

"Fine with me," replies Matt giving her a quick kiss, "The changing table is pretty cool, since it is a dresser as well."

Hilda returns from a nearby aisle with a crib bedding set, "This seems perfect for you, don't you think?" she asks.

"Yes, it is gorgeous," responds Betty giving Hilda a hug, "The pastel butterflies are girly and pretty."

"And here are the matching shades, valence, rug, and stuffed animals," states Matt as he puts them in the cart Hilda is pushing.

"I read in one of the books, that a recliner is often a preferred chair to have in the nursery, both as another place to feed the baby and as somewhere to rest with the baby if they are fussy," states Matt.

"Sounds like a good idea," responds Betty, "but do you think there is room?" she asks.

"With the built in bookshelf, which means we don't need a separate one, I believe there is room for a recliner and the rocking chair," states Matt.

Matt adds, "I also think we should get one of those bassinets for the first floor and a basic crib, changing table, and rocking chair for your dad's house as well."

"It would be great to have furniture that stays at my Dad's, but, if my math is correct, we are getting close to the gift card amount already," replies Betty.

Matt teases, "I guess being with a billionaire hasn't quite sunk in yet. Don't pay attention to the prices. Get what you want and I'll just pay the difference."

Smiling, Betty says, "You are correct, I am not used to ignoring price tags, but I think I can get used to it quickly."

The salesperson comes over and Matt states, "We would like the following items: the convertible crib/toddler bed, changing table, recliner, hamper, 6 drawer dresser with mirror, and the pastel butterfly bedding and accessories. We also need that bassinet, two rocking chairs with ottomans, that crib and changing table, and a second set of the butterfly bedding, perhaps in primary colors if available."

"That is certainly a big order, please give me the information as to where it needs to be delivered," responds the salesperson.

_Matt gives her the two addresses and what items go where._

Glancing at Matt, Betty then looks at the employee and inquires, "Do you have an affiliate store in England? We have a place there as well and will likely go with the same items in the UK to help our daughter feel at home."

Smiling, due to her biggest and easiest sale ever, the salesperson replies, "Yes, we have a sister store in the UK, I'll get that set up for you too."

Matt looks at Hilda and says, "While maybe I should ask Betty first, I am hoping she doesn't mind me saying that we would like to furnish your nursery when the time comes."

"That would be great!" exclaims Hilda, who smiles at Betty and jokes, "I knew I told you to keep him for a reason."

_All three of them laugh and proceed to the checkout area where Matt uses the Meade gift card and puts the rest on his card. They then proceed to have a light lunch nearby before heading to Furniture World to purchase the remainder of the furniture for the townhouse. _

"This store is even bigger than the last one, so big, in fact, that we all get to ride around this time" remarks Betty, who then sits down in one of the carts at the front of the store.

"Yes, apparently we are all royalty here," teases Hilda as she gets into the cart.

They inform the salesperson of their need to furnish 8 out of 10 rooms in a home, not including the bathrooms and kitchen, which they will go to another store for. The bill, when they are finished, exceeds 45K, which leaves both Betty and Hilda speechless.

"Did we really spend that much money?" asks Betty.

"Yes, we did, you were right, you got used to not looking at the price tags very quickly," Matt jokes.

Betty kisses him and remarks, "Apparently, I am a fast learner."

"We both like what was selected, that is the most important thing, since it will be our home," says Matt, returning her kiss.

_They have the car take them back to Queens, where they enjoy an early dinner with Betty's family at Ignacio's home. Everyone enjoys hearing about their shopping experience, with the three of them deciding not to speak about Betty's OB appointment for the next day so they won't worry Ignacio unnecessarily. Betty and Matt then head back to the Ritz. _

_Back at the hotel, Betty takes her blood pressure upright, which reads 139/83, and lying down, which reads 135/76. After giving each other a knowing look, they decide to use their better judgment and limit their bedtime activities to snuggling only, since they don't want to be accused of aggravating Betty's blood pressure. Eventually, they fall asleep in each other's arms, with both of them worried about the appointment for the next day despite their efforts to minimize its significance. _


	35. Chapter 35

_Friday morning arrives quickly, with both Betty and Matt up early given the importance of the upcoming doctor's appointment. Betty does her best to move at a slow pace to try to keep her blood pressure as low as possible. _

Handing Betty the blood pressure cuff, Matt remarks, "Let's get a reading here and then we can compare it to what they get with the equipment at the office."

Emitting a large sigh, Betty states with resignation in her voice, "141/85 standing up and 136/78 lying down. Both readings are even slightly higher than last night."

"True," responds Matt, who then proceeds to give her a gentle kiss, "I suspect, worst case scenario, they may suggest limited activity or bed rest at home, but I don't think they'll put you in the hospital just yet."

Returning his kiss, Betty replies, "I guess limited activity won't be too bad, as long as I don't end up looking like a beached whale. I can still get stuff done for work on my laptop if need be."

Betty adds wistfully, "I just want her to be healthy, having just recently gotten used to the idea of us having a baby."

"Betty," says Matt, "I want both of you to be healthy. You are already just over 33 weeks along, so even if they have to deliver her now, she should be OK. Also, remember you are gorgeous no matter what size or shape you are."

"How about we get to the appointment and let the doctors do their job rather than the two of us making guesses as to what they will want you to do or not do for the rest of the pregnancy?" suggests Matt.

Smiling at Matt, despite her worries, due to the love and level- headedness he's displaying for all three of them, Betty replies, "Sounds like a plan."

_Betty and Matt get dressed, have a brief bite to eat in the hotel restaurant, and then take a taxi to the obstetrician's office since it is too far a distance for Betty to walk in her present condition. Matt goes to the receptionist's window and signs them in, with Betty wisely taking a seat because they could be waiting for several minutes._

Holding hands while they wait for her name to be called, Betty jumps slightly when the nurse bellows, "Betty Suarez please follow me."

"Blood pressure is a concern, I take it," remarks the nurse as she looks at the note on the front of the chart, "And I can see why, given that I just got duplicate readings of 142/86."

"Well, this is slightly better," adds the nurse, "137/78 lying down. Doctor Day will be with you momentarily. Please continue lying on your side while waiting for her."

"Yes, ma'am," responds Matt, "Betty has been following doctor's orders, but her blood pressure hasn't. I guess it is stubborn, in a good way, just like Betty."

"Glad you have a sense of humor," retorts the nurse, "If Betty is limited in her activity, I suspect you'll help her through it, versus making it worse, like some of the men tend to do by expecting their wives to do their normal activities despite doctor's orders."

_The nurse then leaves the room, with all three of them laughing briefly due to Matt's joke._

Betty gives Matt a quick kiss and remarks, "Her assuming I was your wife sounds right to me. I agree that your attitude will help us through this last part of the pregnancy. I have no doubt that you will be a good warden if need be, with my Goddess standing assisting you in serving me."

_After leaning over and giving her an intense kiss in return, Matt proceeds to make exaggerated bowing gestures in front of Betty, which leads them both to blush slightly when the Doctor walks in during his display. _

"Hello, I am Doctor Day," she announces shaking hands with both of them while indicating that Betty should sit up. "Karen told me of your attempt to lighten the mood earlier, which is certainly good for mom's health and mine too."

_The doctor then proceeds to take Betty's blood pressure, getting readings of 140/85 sitting up and 137/77 lying down. She then listens to the fetal heartbeat and Betty's as well. Lastly, she has the technician do an ultrasound, with the baby observed to be quite active. _

"A positive is that the baby's heart rate and movement seem to be unaffected by your blood pressure at this point in time. However, I am not going to pretend, these readings are approaching the concerning range. I will get your OB office on the line and then put them on speaker phone so we'll all be clear about the best course of action for both the baby and Betty."

"Thank you," remarks Betty as she grabs Matt's hand, which he squeezes for reassurance.

"How much does the baby weigh right now?" asks Matt.

"Approximately 4 pounds, which is just where she should be at 33 weeks," responds Dr. Day.

_Using Matt's cell phone at his suggestion, Dr. Day calls Dr. Mills' office and asks to speak directly with her regarding Betty's pregnancy. The Doctors exchange pleasantries and then discuss the blood pressure readings. She then activates the speakerphone._

Dr. Mills states, "Dr. Day and I are in agreement that traveling on a plane right now, even a private one, is not a good idea since the change in air pressure could lead to contractions and has been known to aggravate blood pressure issues. We want you to go back to where you are staying and remain in bed, preferably on your left side. You are to get up only to use the bathroom or shower. Please take blood pressure readings at least every three hours while awake or more often if you notice the symptoms we've previously discussed."

Dr. Day adds, "I'd like to see you back here in three days, on Monday, around 12. We'll take a look at the readings and get new ones here as well. If there is an improvement, meaning consistently running under 135/75 while sitting up, you may be permitted to return to England."

"Wow," remarks Betty with her voice breaking slightly, "I had thought about limited activity, but didn't think about not being allowed to fly. I hope my boss is OK with this."

Giving her a brief hug and kiss, Matt says, "We will make sure to have all the equipment you need here to do your job long distance while you are lying down as prescribed. Remember, being with a billionaire does have its privileges. Based on the emails, Mr. Dunne realizes your value and I suspect will be very supportive."

Betty returns his kiss and remarks, "I hope you are right. I guess we will get more time with our families than we expected."

"Now that is the Betty I know, finding the upside in this," replies Matt, who has continued to hold her hand throughout the appointment.

After glancing at the loving interactions between Betty and Matt, Dr. Day says, "While your general activity is limited, you are permitted to have sex as long as you don't use any positions that will result in Betty being upright, she needs to stay on her left side as much as possible. The hormones released during sex sometimes have a calming effect on blood pressure."

Glancing at each other, Betty and Matt, who have both turned a deep shade of red given the topic just raised by the doctor, reply, "Thank you for that information."

After the doctor leaves the room, Betty says in a quiet voice, "Well, limited activity won't be all bad since it will allow us to engage in some of our favored activities on our own schedule."

Laughing, Matt responds, "You won't get an argument from me on that one, that's for sure."

_Betty and Matt leave the doctor's office and head back to the Ritz. Betty and Matt arrive back at the hotel and go up to the suite. Betty gives Matt a gentle hug, holding on longer than typical, before she lays down on the bed on her left side, as suggested by the doctor. Matt smiles at her and proceeds to order them lunch from the casual restaurant next door. _

"I need to call my Dad and explain to him what is going on. I really don't want to worry him, given his heart issues and all," remarks Betty with a pensive look on her face.

Giving her a soft, yet sensual kiss to try to help calm her fears, Matt states, "Betty, your Dad is stronger than you give him credit for, he will be more upset if you hide what is going on from him."

"True," retorts Betty as she returns his kiss, "I have to admit that telling my Dad about the blood pressure issues and my current restrictions makes it a reality vs. a bad dream."

"Well, here we go," announces Betty as she dials Ignacio's number.

"Mija, I'm surprised to hear from you this early in the day. I hope there aren't any changes to meeting at **Chinese Garden **for dinner at 6 tonight since you leave tomorrow. Anything I need to know about?" asks Ignacio.

"Um, our day has been interesting, to say the least," replies Betty in a voice that almost doesn't sound like hers, "And actually there is a need to change our plans."

_Betty starts to cry softly, with Matt taking the phone from her hand and embracing her while he continues the conversation on their behalf._

"Ignacio, it is Matt, Betty is not up to talking right now. First, let me assure you that both Betty and the baby are fine at the moment. However, we just got back from seeing Hilda's doctor because Betty's blood pressure has been misbehaving. They conferred with the OB in England and have ordered Betty on home bed rest with no air travel allowed unless the blood pressure readings are consistently lower. We go back on Monday, at noon, to see if you get your preference and we remain here until the baby arrives," states Matt.

Whispering a "Thanks," Betty, who has regained her composure, takes the phone back and continues, "Dad, please don't worry yourself too much, I am seemingly nervous enough for all of us right now. She needs her grandpa healthy."

"Mija, don't focus on me, I'll be fine. You just follow doctor's orders. With your notorious "Can Do" attitude, you and the baby will do great and probably shock them all," responds Ignacio.

"I'll try," replies Betty, smiling slightly despite herself.

"While Betty can't go out to eat this evening, we could order delivery and eat here. There is enough room for about 8 people, especially if I have them bring up an extra table," suggests Matt.

"As long as Betty is up to visitors, we will definitely make it. I'll call Hilda and let her know, if you would like. Maybe we'll even get a good fortune cookie," jokes Ignacio, trying to lighten the mood.

Betty, who sounds much more like herself given her father's and Matt's reaction to the situation, says, "If you can update Hilda for us, that would be helpful. I definitely want you all to come over. We will see you about 6:30, suite 235. If you have any ideas as to what you all want to eat, email us ahead of time so Matt can place the order."

"We'll see what we can come up with in terms of entrees, otherwise we trust your judgment, as long as some of the dishes have some kick to them. We'll see you at 6:30. The Betty I know and love will get through this challenge and then some," replies Ignacio as he hangs up the phone.

Elena, who has been listening to the conversation, remarks, "I take it her blood pressure is approaching a concerning range and she is on limited activity for a while. You being positive will help them through this, she is lucky to have such a great Dad."

"Thanks," responds Ignacio, "I will do my best to put on a brave face for her, but I'll admit I am scared for her and the baby."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't scared for them, but Betty is a smart woman and Matt really cares about her. Between the two of them, and with our support, I am sure they will do what it takes to help the baby, and Betty, be as healthy as possible," says Elena.

_Ignacio then calls Hilda to let her know of the change in dinner plans and Betty's blood pressure issues. Hilda agrees to try her best to stay low key so that she won't unintentionally add aggravation to Betty's situation._


	36. Chapter 36

_The lunch Matt ordered arrives. They eat quietly, in part because, despite Matt's reassurances, Betty is nervous about how Mr. Dunne will react to her not being back in England when expected._

Taking a few moments to gather herself, Betty announces, "My Dad's reaction was great. Now, for the phone call I am really anxious about…I hope we don't need to put that trust fund into use so soon."

_They both laugh at Betty's extra comment and she then proceeds to call Mr. Dunne's private line._

Recognizing the number, Mr. Dunne answers his phone, "Betty, glad to hear from you. With the next issue due to hit the stands in less than 3 weeks, I am thinking we should have a Sunday afternoon meeting to get everybody ready for the home stretch."

"Actually," replies Betty with her voice barely audible and cracking, "There has been a delay, hopefully temporary, in our returning to England, I'm going to let Matt explain," as she hands him the phone.

Whispering to Betty, "It will be fine," Matt then continues speaking for them, "Betty's blood pressure is much higher than the doctors would like. She has been placed on limited activity with no flying allowed, at least until Monday. I've assured her that we can get a list of office equipment she needs so that she can perform her job duties from here if need be. She is allowed to use a computer and have meetings, she will just be lying down."

"I'll have Mary email you a list of the supplies shortly. Take care of yourself and that baby. Your letter from the editor will likely be made more interesting this month given your recent life events," responds Mr. Dunne.

"Thank you for your understanding," answers Betty, who is able to speak again. "Matt has agreed to be my assistant and task master for the duration of the pregnancy, so I am sure, even though it may be a bit unconventional, everything will get done and the readers won't know the difference."

All three of them laugh, with Mr. Dunne saying, "I get the impression you have never been conventional, so we wouldn't expect the magazine to be either. Let's plan on having a video conference call Sunday, 2pm your time, and we'll figure it out from there."

"Agreed," replies Betty, "And again, I appreciate you being so supportive. An unexpected pregnancy is one thing, but this blood pressure issue is making this feel like a test. One I expect we will pass with so many people on our side."

_As Betty hangs up the phone she emits a sigh of relief. Matt decides to call Furniture World and asks for their salesperson from the previous day._

"Hello," he states, "This is Matthew Hartley, my fiancée, Betty, and I were in there yesterday and ordered several rooms worth of furniture. We initially indicated that we didn't need the furniture immediately, but our plans have changed. A 15% surcharge to have it delivered this Sunday will be fine. We will see you at 10am."

"Well, things seem to be coming together nicely despite the change in plans," remarks Matt. "Let's try to have some down time. Maybe we'll even watch a romantic comedy on the DVR to take our minds off things for a little while."

"I can go with that plan, or maybe we'll even make our own romance, with a little comedy thrown in for fun, since that is part of the doctors' orders" retorts Betty, who then gives him an intense kiss.

"More than acceptable," smirks Matt, "But let's not cut it as close as Sunday when the Meade clan dropped by since I think that conversation would be much more awkward with your Dad than them."

_They both laugh and then make love according to Dr. Day's rules given Betty's current activity restrictions. They decide to take a rest before the Suarez clan arrives for dinner and socializing. Matt wakes up at about 4:30. He watches Betty peacefully sleep for a few minutes, and then gets out of bed and turns on his computer._

_Matt uses online ordering at "Office Experience" to get the equipment they will need if they are to remain in New York. He decides to purchase the items even if they are able to return to England since they will need similar supplies in the States anyway related to their magazine. He is glad that Sunday morning delivery is available, so they will be prepared, at least from an electronics and office perspective, for the 2pm conference call._

Betty rolls over and glances at the clock, stating, "5:30 already, we'd better freshen up and place the dinner order since they are known for arriving hungry."

"Here," says Matt handing her the blood pressure cuff and taking out his memo pad, "Time for a reading."

"Yes, Sir," smirks Betty, "136/76 both times, lying down no less. Just a bit higher than the magic number Dr. Day gave us earlier today for when I am sitting up."

_They shower together, joking that such is for safety purposes. Matt arranges the room for their guests. He brings Betty his computer so she can see the items he ordered for their home office. Betty calls the restaurant, with the estimated time of delivery being 6:45. Promptly at 6:30, there is a knock on the door._

"We're here, let the eating begin," announces Bobby, as he, Hilda, Justin, Ignacio, and Elena come into the suite.

"Hey, this is bigger than your old apartment here was, Aunt B," says Justin as he comes over and gives her a hug.

"Yes, it is. However, the town home is much bigger than any place I've lived in so far," responds Betty, with Hilda nodding in agreement.

_Hilda and Betty then glance at each other, and both burst into tears. Matt is quickly at Betty's side and Bobby at Hilda's, comforting each of them as they give each other "looks" over the women's heads._

"Alright, enough tears," says Ignacio, even though his eyes are misty as well. "We get at least a few extra days of Betty and Matt here in New York and, as long as my grandbaby and Betty are fine, I'll take that extra time anyway I can get it."

_Everyone laughs at his joke. The food arrives and they sit down to eat, with everyone enjoying the food and the company._

"Glad you could all make it over, I think it has lifted Betty's spirits. I expect tomorrow will be our last lazy day for quite a while. The general furniture and office equipment will be delivered to the town home on Sunday. We hope you can join us for our inaugural dinner in our new home, but, I must warn you, I'll likely invite my parents too," adds Matt, as he glances at Betty, who is nodding her head affirmatively at his suggestion.

"If they are coming, I don't want to miss it," remarks Hilda, "I want to see your mother's reaction to the new furniture and all, most of which I suspect will not be her typical taste."

_Everyone laughs given the interactions between Victoria and Hilda thus far._

"I agree, my mother will likely be practicing holding her tongue, but at least she and my Dad are on speaking terms at the moment," replies Matt.

Pulling Matt aside, Ignacio whispers, "I wanted to personally thank you for being true to your words about standing by and supporting Betty during the pregnancy and beyond. I'm glad she's found someone who is truly dedicated to her and your mutual future."

"You are welcome," replies Matt, "But there is no need to thank me. I am in love with Betty and will do everything within my power to assist her in having a healthy baby and us in having a successful relationship."

_They finish their meal and then say their goodbyes, with everyone giving Betty a hug as well as words of encouragement directed at both Betty and Matt. The door then shuts quietly behind them._

"I'm going to call my parents and share our medical update," announces Matt, "but I am not inviting them over for dessert or breakfast."

Laughing at Matt's joke, "I appreciate that, we can use some time alone and it is somewhat awkward entertaining from a reclining position," comments Betty.

_Matt speaks with both of his parents and explains the issues with Betty's blood pressure and its impact on the pregnancy. They both pass along their good wishes that Betty's blood pressure remains stable or even improves. His parents, who were actually eating a dinner out together much to Matt's surprise, both graciously accept Matt's invitation to join them for dinner at the redecorated town home at 6pm on Sunday night. Betty and Matt then call it a night, with Betty taking one more blood pressure reading before they turn in. It reads 138/78._


	37. Chapter 37

_Betty and Matt both sleep soundly with their arms wrapped around each other. The phone rings at not quite 10am, waking both of them. Betty reaches over and grabs the phone while trying to remain in a reclining position at the same time._

"Hello," answers Betty somewhat sleepily.

"Hey, it is Hilda, I didn't wake you up, did I?" she asks.

"Actually, you did," responds Betty, "But that is OK, we needed to get up anyway."

_Betty let's a giggle escape her lips, as Matt, after some bowing gestures, has begun to massage her feet._

He then whispers suggestively, "I'd prefer that we stayed in bed all day, since that is on the list of approved activities, but I guess we can't let others know that, now can we."

Smiling, Betty whispers back, "I agree let's keep that piece of information to ourselves or we are bound to get lots of unneeded questions about it."

Hilda teases, "Betty, it sounds like you and Matt are having a little too much fun given that your activity is restricted."

Glancing at Matt, Betty responds, "Well, if you must know, the doctor indicated that making love is one activity I am not restricted from as long as I remain in a reclining position, and we've managed that just fine so far."

"Oh," replies Hilda, "I guess that is an unexpected advantage to being on bed rest. With that said, I am not sharing that news with Dad."

_Hilda, Betty and Matt all laugh at the thought of Ignacio learning of Betty's one current approved physical activity._

Hilda asks, "By the way, are you all up for company for lunch or an early dinner today?"

Matt answers, "Let's say an early dinner, since tomorrow will be busy and I want to make sure Betty actually does some resting."

"Sounds good, Justin is going out and Dad has to work tonight, so it will just be the four of us, see you then," says Hilda as she hangs up the phone.

_Betty gets up to use the bathroom. When she returns, Matt is sitting on the edge of the bed with the blood pressure cuff in his hand. Betty lies back down and holds out her arm, allowing Matt to do the honors of actually getting the digital reading._

"136/80," announces Betty.

"The top number is down slightly from last night and the bottom number is up slightly. I'd say it is a wash. I think you like keeping us on our toes," jokes Matt.

"Yes, apparently I don't want things to be dull," replies Betty, glad that Matt is trying to lighten the mood.

_Neither Matt nor Betty decide to comment on the fact that neither number is where it needs to be in order for Betty to have permission to fly back to England._

"So, what things does her royal highness think we should accomplish today as she directs from her throne?" asks Matt.

"If this is my throne, I would like some fancier sheets and pillows," retorts Betty.

She then continues, "We could work on the thank you cards from the baby shower and try to prepare for our teleconference with Mr. Dunne tomorrow."

"I agree, we can get the thank you cards out of the way and see what questions we both have for Mr. Dunne related to your magazine given the current long distance arrangement," responds Matt.

He continues, "First, let's order a late breakfast and put some clothes on given that I'd prefer to be the only one allowed to see you in that nightgown or, preferably, without it for that matter."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "Let's focus on our chores first and then you can assist me with my daily activity."

"Acceptable," answers Matt, giving her an intense kiss before he goes to use the bathroom.

_Betty and Matt change their clothes, have breakfast and then start on the thank you cards. They start out writing them by hand, but then Betty has another idea._

"Does the printer have color ink?" she asks.

"Yes, it does," responds Matt. "You've piqued my interest, what do you have in mind?" he asks.

Kissing him, Betty replies, "Rather than get tired hands from writing these thank you cards, I suggest we type them on the computer, print them out on the cards in color, and then sign them."

"I can definitely go for that, you are both smart and beautiful, what a great combination," says Matt as he kisses her.

"Yeah, as beautiful as a house right now," retorts Betty, which results in a frown from Matt.

"OK, I know you find me beautiful and that makes me feel special and loved, but it is still hard to believe that while I am lying here not allowed to move," continues Betty.

"Betty," replies Matt as he gives her a sensual kiss, "You have been beautiful since the day I met you, both on the inside and on the outside. Our daughter is worth it and I suspect working and an infant will help you regain your prepregnancy shape quickly."

"Let's finish up these thank you cards so that maybe we can fit in our joint bed activity before Hilda and Bobby arrive," states Betty as she returns his kiss with a similar one.

_The thank you cards take longer than anticipated, especially given their desire to make them highly personalized. They then plan for the teleconference as well as check on the deliveries scheduled for the next day._

Looking at the clock Betty remarks, "Apparently, our tryst will have to wait until after dinner."

Nodding affirmatively, Matt raises his eyebrows and says, "More anticipation then. It will give us an excuse to have them leave at a decent hour."

_They both laugh. Betty takes her blood pressure, which reads 134/74 lying down, the lowest reading in the past few days. They then proceed to snuggle on the bed and watch a little television while they wait for Hilda and Bobby to arrive in approximately 30 minutes._

Knocking on the door, Bobby announces, "Your dinner pals are here, so get yourself decent and come let us in."

"Just a moment," calls Matt.

He throws Betty her robe and grabs his whispering, "Let's call his bluff."

_Smiling, Betty nods in agreement and puts hers on while Matt answers the door in his robe._

Blushing, Bobby stammers, "I truly didn't think we were interrupting anything we'll come back in a few minutes," and he then turns to leave.

"Wait," calls a laughing Betty, with both of them removing their robes to reveal the fact that they are fully clothed.

"Alright, you got me," acknowledges Bobby as he and Hilda enter the room.

Hilda comes over to the bed and sits down, asking "Are you guys up for Italian for dinner?"

"Sounds good," replies Betty, "I haven't had NY Style pizza since I left for London, so definitely a mushroom one. Other than that, you decide."

_They place an order from __**Luigi's**__, with Betty encouraging the men to go get it so that she and Hilda can have a few minutes alone. _

After the men leave, Hilda inquires, "Be honest with me Betty, how are you holding up?"

"I've had my moments, I'll admit, but overall I think I am doing pretty well, considering. Matt has been great and that helps a lot," responds Betty.

"Glad to hear it," replies Hilda, who then continues, "Here, take a look at our ultrasound pictures from today."

"These are great. Are you going to find out the gender or do you want to be surprised?" asks Betty, glad to have the focus off of her for a few minutes.

"Actually," remarks Hilda, "We found out today, we are having a girl too, so now I know where she can get hand me downs."

"Congratulations!" exclaims Betty, who knows how much Hilda will like spoiling a little girl.

_The sisters are hugging when the men return._

"Those look like happy hugs," says Bobby as he glances from Hilda to Matt and Betty, "Perhaps because you shared that the Suarez family is going to have the women continue to outnumber the men."

"Yes, Hilda just told me your news," replies Betty.

"Congrats, we are both happy for you," adds Matt.

_They share a quiet dinner, with Hilda and Bobby agreeing to meet Betty and Matt at the town home at 9:30 to assist with room arrangement and decrease the chances that Betty will be tempted to get up to move things around. They say their goodbyes._

"That was nice," says Betty as Matt clears the plates from the table. "If we were back in London, we wouldn't have been able to have that couple time."

"And, they left early enough for us to have our personal couple time too," adds Betty with a sly grin.

"Very true," remarks Matt.

_He comes over to the bed, gives her an intense kiss, and they make the most of their time alone. Betty waits for her breathing to return to normal before taking her blood pressure, which reads 136/77. They go to sleep early given that they need to leave the hotel by 9am the following morning._


	38. Chapter 38

_Betty and Matt both let out a small groan when the 7:30am wake up call they requested rings right on schedule. Matt managed to pack most of their belongings the previous evening given that they plan on being at the town home by 9:30am at the latest. The blood pressure monitor, one of the few items not packed the night before, reads 138/78 with Betty lying down._

Sighing, Betty announces, "I suspect that will be the lowest reading today, given the moving and all. I am beginning to think we will be here until the baby arrives after all."

Giving her a gentle kiss, Matt replies, "If we are here, in our new home that is in your name, then so be it. As long as you are both healthy, that is what is most important. Also, this way, neither of our families will miss the actual event."

Returning his kiss, Betty says, "I do like the idea of my family being present when she arrives, and not needing to come into town days before and expect us to entertain them given the unpredictability and length of international flights."

Betty continues, "On the other hand, I haven't decided if I want anyone other than us in the delivery room. If we are here, then some people may get insulted if they are asked to wait outside."

Matt, who is packing up the remainder of the their belongings, turns and looks at her stating, "Betty, while we haven't done a childbirth or baby class yet and we will need to find them VERY soon, it is your body and your decision as to who is or is not in the delivery room. I'll support whatever makes you most comfortable," responds Matt.

"Thanks Matt, I'd expect nothing less from you, but will likely need your backup if we decide to limit who is in the room," responds Betty as she smiles at him.

_Betty and Matt both glance around the suite, to make sure there is nothing they have forgotten, as they wait for the bellboys to come up for their bags. Matt, who paid the bill when he called for the help, gives both of the young men a nice tip for getting all of their possessions into the waiting towncar and van so efficiently. They then head to their new home, where they are greeted by Jeff, Chris, and Tom, members of the Hartley maintenance/yard staff._

"Hello, I was not expecting you, but your help is always appreciated," remarks Matt, who then introduces Betty to each of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hartley sent us. They decided you could likely use extra bodies to move things, with specific instructions that Ms. Betty find a good seat and watch," responds Chris, which results in laughter from all of them.

_Being organized people, Betty and Matt have labeled the boxes, bags, and suitcases as to which room they should be placed in. The belongings they had at the Ritz are in their respective locations rather quickly._

When Hilda and Bobby arrive, they remark, "We thought you needed help getting things away but apparently not."

Matt replies, "My parents sent some helpers, unbeknownst to us, but please stay, with the furniture and all due to arrive shortly, there will still be a lot left to organize. The more people here, the less likely Betty is to get up and try to do things herself."

"Hey," retorts Betty, "I think I've done an excellent job supervising without getting up so far, but you are correct, the more people here, the less likely I will be to test it."

"You are doing great, Betty, I can only imagine how it must be to be told you need to lie down, when you actually feel fine, especially when you are accustomed to doing for yourself. Just keep reminding yourself that both you and she are worth it," answers Matt.

"True," responds Betty. "Come here, please, my servant and capable assistant," she adds with a giggle.

"Yes, my lady, what is your bidding?" asks Matt, bowing in front of her.

_Betty gently grabs Matt's shirt and pulls him down, virtually on top of her, and proceeds to give him a lengthy, romantic kiss, not caring who is watching._

She lets go and whispers, "That will do for now, Thank you."

Blushing, Matt says, upon catching his breath and getting up, "I'd say that is one advantage to Betty being on limited activity, most anything I say or do is appreciated in a big way."

_Everyone laughs. The Furniture World delivery arrives. It takes nearly two hours to get all items in their desired location, with Matt, Hilda, and Bobby making sure they check in with Betty, who has remained in the front living area, from time to time to confirm that furniture placement is to her wishes. The office supplies are delivered as well, with the study on the first floor looking like a working office in no time. Matt thanks Jeff, Chris, and Tom before sending them on their way._

"Let's see if my mother had them stock the fridge and cupboards while she was at it," states Matt, as it's lunchtime already.

Bobby, having followed Matt into the kitchen, announces loudly, "Kitchen and pantry are full and ready to be broken in. We'll make some sandwiches and bring them out there for a living room picnic."

"Great, but get a move on it, all four of us are hungry and we expect excellent service with a personal touch," yells Hilda, laughing.

_Both men serve their respective partners lunch, with all four of them eating heartily. Betty gets a call from Ignacio, who she is happy to tell that the deliveries and set up of the new home have gone very smoothly. Matt speaks with his parents and thanks them for sending the help and the food, confirming the dinner for 6pm that evening. Hilda and Bobby then excuse themselves, promising to return around 5:30. Betty and Matt are glad to have a little time alone to relax and prepare for the upcoming call with Mr. Dunne._

"Look you didn't need to remind me," jokes Betty as she takes her blood pressure, getting the same reading as earlier in the day, 138/78.

_Neither Betty nor Matt comment on the reading since it remains above the numbers provided by the OB. They review the notes they've taken while they await Mr. Dunne's call. His call comes in promptly at 2pm._

"Well, I am glad the electronic equipment is working," states Matt, with the video screen in sharp focus and audio clear as well.

"Hello," says Mr. Dunne, "Betty, glad to see that you are following Doctor's orders and lying down."

"How have those readings been?" he asks.

Glancing at Matt, Betty replies, "Unfortunately, not where they need to be. If I were a betting woman, I would say we are here for the duration of the pregnancy. Luckily, Matt was able to get both home and office furniture delivered today, so we are ready and eager to help get the next issue out even if from several thousand miles away."

Mr. Dunne responds, "Sorry to hear that your blood pressure remains stubborn, but this way, less people are interrupting you while you work and your family is right there with you."

_Mr. Dunne, Betty, and, to a lesser extent, Matt, then discuss the upcoming issue, with Betty indicating who she thinks is the best match among the staff for the various assignments. They agree to have another meeting, either in person or via teleconference, with the entire team on Wednesday, two weeks before the publication date, to clarify everyone's responsibilities and check on progress. They say their goodbyes, with Betty assuring Mr. Dunne they will call him Monday afternoon with any medical updates._

"That went quite well," remarks Matt giving her a hug, "I told you that Mr. Dunne was willing to work with you, he knows how valuable you are."

"I'm glad you were right. At least work seems to be stable even as my medical state fluctuates," responds Betty as she returns his hug.

"Alright, my blood pressure just read 134/73-I know that is lying down, but I would still like a tour of the house anyway since we have nearly 3 hours before our guests arrive," announces Betty.

"Seems like a reasonable request," replies Matt.

_They then walk, albeit slowly, throughout the rest of the first floor and then go to the second floor._

Smiling, Betty remarks, "I think we did a great job on the furniture choices-they really seem to fit us. Now, I want the nursery delivered since that room looks lonely right now."

"I'll call the store and see if they can rush that too," responds Matt.

_They enter the master bedroom, where Matt surprises Betty with bedding that they had looked at but seemingly deferred to a later time._

"You got the linen I was admiring but didn't think was practical!" exclaims Betty.

"Now we need to see if it is as comfortable as it looks," she continues as she leads him towards the bed.

_Getting no argument from Matt, Betty and Matt then make love in their new home, shower, and get dressed with plenty of time to spare before their guests arrive._

_Matt opens the door for the staff from "Steak Central," who he has contracted with for the first dinner in their home. He shows them to the kitchen, where they get to work preparing the meal._

Hilda, Bobby, Ignacio, Elena, Justin and Austin are the first to arrive, with Justin remarking, "This place is big, yet fits both of you. I do still have a few decorating suggestions."

_Everyone laughs, with Matt giving them the grand tour while Betty stays on the couch in a reclined position._

When the tour ends, Ignacio sits down next to Betty and says, "Mija, I am so proud of you. You are doing a wonderful job following doctor's orders so that you and my grandbaby will do well."

"Thank you, Papi," replies Betty, giving her father a hug, "As Matt reminds me frequently, the baby and I are both worth it."

_Victoria and Cal arrive together, with pleasantries exchanged. Both Victoria and Cal come over to Betty and give her words of encouragement. Matt does his second tour of the redecorated home within a 15 minute time period. They then sit down in the dining room to eat, with Matt and Bobby pushing a recliner in for Betty so that she can eat with the entire group._

"Excellent choice in caterers," states Victoria, "Steak Central rarely disappoints. I must say-you got the furniture changed out very quickly. While certainly not what I would go for, your new furniture seems to fit both of you and I hope it serves you well for many years to come."

"Thank you," remark Betty and Matt together.

Looking at Hilda, Victoria adds, "I'd say this furniture is similar to the baby shower games, not something I would choose for myself, but something that works well just the same."

Nodding, Hilda replies, "Yes, they are definitely continuing to mix different worlds, but it seems to fit for them."

Matt says, "I expect that while not a typical crowd, we will have many a gathering here with friends and family alike where all will feel welcome."

Glancing at the Suarez family, then at Victoria, and finally at Matt and Betty, Cal remarks, "We are definitely an eclectic group, but as long as you are both happy, and our grandbaby is happy and healthy, that is what matters."

"Agreed," remark all of the guests, virtually in unison.

_They finish dinner. Everyone then says their goodbyes, with reassurances from Matt and Betty that they will call in the early afternoon to let them know if they are permitted to return to England or will be staying in New York until the baby's arrival._

Betty, chuckling slightly, says, "Apparently, most everybody is on their best behavior. Whether it is because they don't want to be accused of aggravating my blood pressure or not, I'm going to take it while I can get it."

Smiling at her and giving her a sweet kiss, Matt replies, "See another benefit to our daughter, promoting civility."

_Betty and Matt then slowly walk upstairs, hand and hand, to their room to go to bed on their first night in their new home. Betty looks around and smiles at Matt, with her having a feeling of peace that they made the right decisions in their furniture choices and in her choice in a life partner as well. She takes her blood pressure one more time before going to sleep, with a reading of 137/79._


	39. Chapter 39

_Matt wakes up before Betty and wraps his arms around her. Betty, slightly stirring yet still asleep, kisses Matt's chin and then rests her head on his chest. Matt does his best to remain still so that Betty can get as much sleep as possible. As his hands rest on her stomach, Matt feels the baby moving and smiles. Betty wakes up, glances at Matt, and smiles at him._

"I didn't wake you, did I?" asks Matt.

"No, actually our daughter did, but, by the smile on your face, you seem to enjoy feeling her move even if I get a much stronger sensation on my end," jokes Betty as she rubs her ribs.

"Yes, it is great to feel her move and to see you sleep so peacefully at the same time," responds Matt.

As they lay in bed together Betty remarks, "Our first morning in our own home here in New York. We have many more to look forward to as well."

Giving her a sweet kiss, Matt adds, "And, soon our daughter will be sharing this house with us too."

Betty kisses him back and states, "Yes, we will be a family before we know it. I, for one, almost do not believe we are here today, talking about a pending arrival and marriage given that at this time last year, I stupidly kissed Henry, didn't tell you about it, and then you followed your Dad's bad advice and did a great job staying mad at me for what seemed like an eternity."

Matt responds, "While I would have preferred that the whole "Henry kiss episode" never happened, in the end I think it made both of us stronger as individuals and as a couple. We hit a rough patch, that I agree seemed like it lasted forever, but we got over it."

"True," retorts Betty as she starts to slowly get out of bed, "Our relationship was tested big time and we passed."

"Now, in a few weeks the test of parenthood will begin," she continues with some anxiety in her voice.

Embracing her briefly and looking into her eyes, Matt replies, "We will be great parents. Just as with anything, we will make our mistakes, but with the love we have for each other, and our sense of humor, we will get through it together."

Laughing yet relaxing at the same time, "Our sense of humor is definitely a bonus, especially with the drama that we, and those around us, tend to generate," states Betty.

"Please sit back down my lady, and let's get that magic number before we eat and get ready for the "Are We Staying in New York or will our daughter be an English citizen too," appointment," remarks Matt, with blood pressure cuff in hand.

Nodding, Betty sits back down and gets readings of 145/87 sitting up and 138/78.

Betty says in a soft voice, "I would say that New York is going to be the winner, which has it's perks, including being here, near the people we love."

_They then shower and eat a light breakfast that Matt cooks and is proud he didn't burn. They get dressed and head out the door, arriving at Dr. Day's office 20 minutes early._

"Betty and Matt, please come this way," calls Karen in her loud voice.

_They enter the exam room, with Karen getting blood pressure readings of 147/89 and 139/78, while Betty is sitting up and lying down, respectively. Karen indicates that Betty should remain lying down and then exits the room without saying a word._

Betty and Matt both laugh when they say almost in unison, "Native New Yorker and US citizen, with no English citizenship too for this baby girl."

_Dr. Day enters the room and reviews the blood pressure readings recorded by Matt and the ones Karen just obtained._

"Well, you are both smart people and realize that these readings are not quite where they need to be for Betty to travel. Luckily, neither Betty nor the baby, whose strong heartbeat is heard by all three of them while Dr. Day examines Betty, are showing any signs of distress. We could have you come back on Wednesday to see if the readings are any lower or you can just resign yourselves to the fact that her birthplace will be New York City," states Dr. Day.

Glancing lovingly at Matt, Betty replies, "At this time, staying in New York until she is born seems best-trying to get my blood pressure lower may even raise it since I'll keep thinking about it."

"Are you willing to take us on as patients for the duration of the pregnancy and deliver our daughter?" asks Matt, as he gently squeezes Betty's hand.

"Of course," replies Dr. Day. "In fact, I'd be honored. It is not every day that I have sisters pregnant at the same time in my practice."

The Doctor then continues, "I think you are making the wisest decision for both the baby and Betty. I do want to see you on Friday, and on a weekly basis until she is delivered. You still need to take readings at least 3 times a day and continue with home bed rest. Any of the warning signs we discussed before or anything over 155 or 89 call us immediately."

"How many weeks are you hoping I will get to?" inquires Betty.

Dr. Day says, "If we can get you to 37 weeks, which is considered full term, I'll be very pleased. That means almost 4 weeks on bed rest. Anything after that would be a definite bonus."

Matt asks, "Do you have any suggestions for instructors for childbirth and baby classes?" We had planned on doing them once we returned to England, but now we need to do them here."

"Here you go," states Dr. Day as she takes out a list. "Some of the people on here do individual classes at one's home, which is what I would suggest if money is not an issue."

Laughing as she glances at Matt, Betty retorts, "Thanks to Matt, money is definitely not a problem. That is one thing that will remain the same regardless of how unpredictable the pregnancy becomes."

_They shake hands with the doctor, leave the exam room, and make an 11am appointment for the following Friday morning. They walk out of the doctor's office and decide to stop for lunch before heading back to the townhouse and calling family, friends, and Mr. Dunne regarding their extended stay in NYC._

"Since you are likely going to feel confined and maybe a little stir crazy with the bed rest and all, how about we eat lunch out, as long as you go right to bed when we get home," suggests Matt.

"Good idea," replies Betty as she leans her head on his shoulder in the cab.

Betty tells the driver, "To **Gio and Dana's Café**, please."

She then whispers to Matt, "Their restaurant is quiet and, since Dana is about 5 months along, they may have already selected a childbirth class and could even know, good or bad, about some of the people on the list Dr. Day gave us."

Kissing her lightly, Matt replies, "Your mind is as sharp as ever even if your blood pressure wants to be in charge."

Betty and Matt walk into the café, with Gio glancing up at them and remarking with surprise, "I thought you two were supposed to be back in England by now, not that we mind the business and all."

Betty, giving Matt a look that implies, "You tell him," proceeds to sit down as Matt places their order.

"Yes, we were supposed to fly back on Saturday morning, but Betty's blood pressure has been misbehaving. In fact, we just left the doctor, with Betty being ordered to home bed rest. We are going to remain in NYC until the baby is born," states Matt.

"Oh, we hope everything goes OK. More time with family and friends this way," says Gio as he places the plates on the table.

As Matt gently squeezes her hand Betty says, "We appreciate the positive thoughts. In fact, you can help us out if you might be familiar with any of the childbirth classes or instructors just provided to us by our new Doctor."

Dana, who has come out from the back after placing rolls in the oven, announces, "Actually, we are signed up for classes with Susan Smart at Mercy Hospital, where we plan on delivering our daughter. Her card says she also does private/individualized classes."

Matt remarks, "A girl, congratulations! Both Betty and Hilda are having girls as well, so lots of pink, purple, and frills all around, I suspect."

"Thanks so much," replies Betty, as she takes the card from Dana, "She is actually on the list provided by Dr. Day, so I think we will start by calling her."

"You are more than welcome," states Gio, as he packs up some baked goods for them to eat later.

Glancing at Betty, Matt asks, "If we can get her to come to our place to do the classes, maybe you two, along with Hilda and Bobby for that matter, might want to join us?"

Nodding affirmatively at Matt's suggestion, Betty exclaims, "I think that is a great idea! We've been discussing that I am going to likely feel exiled and extra visitors who can empathize with our present circumstances would be a wonderful way to break the boredom and even lessen some of the anxiety."

Dana jokes, "So, a class format on a smaller scale, giving both the men and women people to commiserate with regarding the joys, and challenges, of pregnancy, childbirth, and babies."

"Precisely," responds Matt.

After they are all done laughing, Gio announces, "That sounds like a good idea, especially if you are paying for it. Just give us a call and let us know when. With the hours of our restaurant, we will need either mornings, before 10, or evenings, after 7."

"Of course, I will be paying the instructor. If you want to contribute, your food is always welcome as payment. Also, yesterday we were able to move into the town home my parents deeded to Betty, so she would be hosting it as well," replies Matt with a smirk.

Betty continues, "We'll keep your business obligations in mind. For once, my schedule is probably the most open. We'll also need to work around Hilda and Bobby's work responsibilities."

_Betty and Matt agree to keep in touch and update them on the baby classes. Betty and Matt head back to the town home. At each other's side and giving each other encouraging looks and occasional hugs, they call their family, friends, and business associates to inform them they are staying in New York. They then do some preparation for the teleconference with the people at Dunne for the next issue._


	40. Chapter 40

_The next two days pass quickly. Blood pressure readings run between 143/86 sitting up and 140/80 lying down. Betty, with Matt's help, is able to get magazine tasks done while following Dr. Day's instructions regarding lying down the majority of her waking hours. The teleconference goes exceedingly well, with most everything seeming on target for publication in two weeks. Betty thanks all the staff for their hard work and flexibility._

After they hang up the phone with the people at Dunne, Matt lightly kisses Betty's forehead remarking, "You are able to run a magazine from several thousand miles away. I believe there is nothing you can't do."

"It wouldn't be going nearly as well without your assistance," replies Betty as she seductively kisses him on the lips, "As we've both said before, we make a great team."

As he returns her kiss with a similar one of his own, Matt teases, "Do I take this to mean that with work out of the way for today, it is time to play?"

"Of course," retorts Betty, "We need that balance in our lives."

_Betty and Matt then make love in the study, forgetting about deadlines, obligations, and babies for several hours._

"Well, I for one, have no problem working on this topic as often as you'd like," jokes Matt as they lay on the daybed in the study.

"Good, because right now that will be quite often, especially since that will be limited for several weeks after she arrives," responds Betty as she snuggles against him.

"I read that too," states Matt.

"Speaking of baby related things, have you heard back from Nurse Smart yet?" he asks as he gently rubs her belly.

"Her voicemail indicated that she was in Boston at a training through yesterday and it suggested that callers try this afternoon," replies Betty as she reaches over and grabs her phone and proceeds to dial the number.

Mildly startled when Susan Smart answers since she was expecting a voicemail, Betty says, "Nurse Smart, my name is Betty Suarez. Both our new OB and some friends gave us your number. My fiancée and I are expecting our first child in just over 6 weeks. We didn't learn of the pregnancy until I was 6 months along and now I am on home bed rest because of blood pressure issues and unable to return to England, where I have been living for the past several months. With all that said, we are interested in having private classes at our home, the sooner the better."

"Congratulations, on your unexpected arrival," she replies and then continues, "Please call me Susan. I would be glad to do private classes at your home, which would include childbirth, infant care, and breastfeeding, if that is a feeding method you are considering."

Susan states, "I can even drop off some materials if you would like to look at them first, but, if I heard you correctly, you will need to make a decision regarding instructors rather quickly."

_All three of them start laughing, with Betty laughing so hard that she has to hand Matt the phone._

"This is Matthew Hartley, Betty's fiancée, you are definitely correct that we need to get these classes done ASAP. Betty's sister and some friends of ours are also pregnant, so we are hoping that the "class" can be 3 couples, with evenings after 7 or a weekend day being the best for everyone," he remarks.

"Three couples would be fine. However, given the hours specified, how soon it is needed, and my current schedule at the hospitals, my fee would be $3000. Is that a problem?" Susan asks.

Glancing at Matt and smiling at him, Betty responds, "No, the fee is not an issue-money is one of the only things we haven't had to worry about lately."

"Great," replies Susan, "Looking at my book, I could do this coming Sunday, from 8 to 8, with some breaks in there, of course, along with the following Tuesday and Thursday from 7:30 to 10:30pm."

With Matt nodding affirmatively, Betty says on their behalf, "That will work for us-our schedule is relatively open at the moment given my current restrictions. We will check with the other two couples and let you know how many of us there will be."

Matt adds, "If you don't mind, I will come by and pick up three sets of materials by Friday, assuming the others will be joining us, so that we can all be prepared."

"Well, you've got yourselves an instructor. I'll see both of you early Sunday and likely see Matt briefly before then as well. I will leave the information with the front desk in case I am not here when you stop by," responds Susan.

Betty says, "See you then, we look forward to working with you."

_After hanging up the phone, Betty calls Hilda._

"Great news!" Betty announces when Hilda picks up her phone. "We just got off the phone with Susan Smart, who agreed to do house calls for our baby classes and said that you are more than welcome to join us. They will be on Sunday, 8 to 8, and the next Tuesday and Thursday from 7:30 to 10:30pm. We hope you can make it."

Hilda replies, "We will rearrange our schedules if we have to. Count us in, especially since Matt is paying and I don't think I want to know how much."

She then asks, "Are you still planning on inviting Gio and Dana?"

"I am," replies Betty, "Unless that is a problem."

"No, it is not a problem, I just didn't know if it would be awkward given the topics, and likely some of the dvd's shown and all," responds Hilda.

Betty states, "I was initially worried about that too, but we all seem to get along well, with all four of us feeling that we ended up with the right person. Now if it were Henry and some girlfriend or wife of his, that would be a different story."

Matt exclaims, "That's for sure! While I know it is somewhat odd given that Dana and I were intimate with each other and Gio "crushed hard" on Betty, Henry would NOT be invited since he hasn't found that special person yet."

_They all laugh and agree that Hilda and Bobby will pick up the class materials on Friday night, when Daniel, Jennifer, Amanda, Tyler, Hilda, and Bobby are due to have dinner at Matt and Betty's home._

Betty hands Matt the phone stating, "You call Dana and tell her the schedule. I know they both said that they thought the small, private classes were a good idea, but let's confirm that."

"Fine with me," responds Matt, who then calls the restaurant, with Dana answering the phone.

"Dana, it is Matt. We spoke with Susan Smart a little bit ago. We have the classes scheduled for this Sunday, 8 to 8, and the next Tuesday and Thursday from 7:30 to 10:30pm. We hope you two will come."

"While watching the actual childbirth videos may be a little weird given our history, I think we are all mature enough to handle it. We'll see you Sunday and thanks for the offer," answers Dana.

"Agreed," replies Matt with a smirk on his face.

As she takes the phone from Matt, Betty remarks, "I thought that we all got along well at the baby shower, so I expect this will go similarly, maybe just not as entertaining given that certain guests will not be present."

"We are actually having a couples dinner here on Friday night at 8pm. Perhaps you can come? That would be a great way to test whether taking the classes together will be doable for all of us," suggests Betty.

"Count us in," yells Gio from the background, "Food that I don't have to cook and interesting company where I suspect the men and women can separate into groups, for at least part of the evening, so I won't have to hear about all the things I am doing to her, by us making a baby, for a few minutes would be great."

Smiling and giving Gio a gentle shove, Dana retorts, "Hey! My feeling bloated, the heartburn, and midnight bathroom runs are your fault, but you are right, with Betty there, she and I can talk about such things and not have to burden you with them."

Matt replies, "We'll see you at 8 on Friday then. Glad you can make it. I will be stopping by Susan's office and getting materials for the classes, so you can pick them up at the dinner, assuming we all remain on speaking terms, which I suspect we will."

"See you Friday night," say Gio and Dana, as they hang up their phone.

Betty asks Matt, "Have I been complaining a lot? I don't think so, but it will be nice to have people who really know what it is like to have your body invaded."

Kissing her sweetly, Matt jokes, "Actually, I am surprised you haven't whined more about your pregnancy symptoms, but of course you didn't have many, that you knew of anyway, until recently. Being able to have some separate guy and girl time will probably be good for all of us."

Returning his kiss, Betty replies, "I NEVER whine-yeah right. Anyway, I think some girl time will be great just the same, even if Amanda has some inappropriate questions."

_They both laugh just thinking about the questions Amanda may come up with for the three pregnant women. The rest of the day proceeds without incident, with a last blood pressure reading of 139/79 before they go to sleep._


	41. Chapter 41

_On Thursday morning, Matt wakes up first and quietly slips out of bed. He calls Baby Emporium and arranges for the nursery furniture to be delivered on Friday. Matt is speaking softly into his phone with a contractor regarding remodeling the attic so that he can start painting again when he hears Betty stirring. He comes over to the bed and gives her a gentle kiss._

Yawning, Betty softly says, "Now that is the kind of alarm clock I can get used to."

"Oh really," remarks Matt as he gives her another, more sensual kiss. "I won't mind if my full time job was being your alarm clock, but that wouldn't help us with our magazine and probably is not the best example of work ethic for our daughter either."

"True," smirks Betty, "but maybe it can be a part time job with benefits."

_They both laugh. Betty uses the bathroom and then takes her blood pressure, getting a reading of 141/81. They eat a light breakfast and then both begin working on their respective laptops, with many tasks yet to be accomplished for the next issue of Betty's magazine. They occasionally glance at each other and smile, yet work in silence._

"Dad," says Betty as she answers her cell phone, "Glad to hear from you. Yes, please stop by with lunch, Matt's gotten the breakfast thing down pretty well, but he continues to work on the other meals."

"Hey, I may not be great at the hot meals yet, but I think I make a pretty mean sandwich," Matt retorts.

"Agreed," responds Betty, who then whispers, "I've got to make my Dad feel needed and cooking is one of the things he is great at."

"Well, he should take pride in his cooking, he is very talented," states Matt.

"Do you think he'd be insulted if I took a rain check on lunch and got some errands done?" asks Matt.

Ignacio, who overhears their conversation says, "Please, feel free to get out of the house for a bit, that will allow us to have some father-daughter alone time."

Matt replies, "Thanks, Ignacio, you being here with Betty will allow me to pick up the baby class materials and some art supplies, since I've arranged for a contractor to redo the attic. That way, even though we are both enjoying all this time together, it will give each of us our own space."

"Glad I can help," responds Ignacio as he hangs up the phone.

"I think turning the attic into an art studio is a great idea, but does that mean you are tired of being with me already?" asks Betty, somewhat worriedly.

Coming over and embracing her, Matt replies, "I could never be tired of you, you are the love of my life. Rather, I don't want either of us to start to feel smothered by spending all our time together with nothing that is just ours."

"Good," responds Betty as she emits a sigh of relief, "I agree we both need something that is our very own. In fact, I may resume my blog."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," states Matt, who is still holding her in his arms, "I, for one, find your posts inspirational."

Ignacio arrives and Matt leaves, expecting to return within about two hours.

"Your tamales, my favorite!" exclaims Betty as she eagerly starts eating the food Ignacio has prepared.

Betty stops eating and asks, "Dad is there something wrong? You aren't eating and just sort of staring at me, I know I'm getting larger by the day and all, but I believe Matt when he says that between work and the baby, the extra weight will come off relatively quickly."

"Sorry to worry you," responds Ignacio as he pats her hand, "Nothing is wrong, Mija, I am just thinking about how proud I am of you and the fact that my baby is going to have one of her own very soon."

He adds, with some tears in his eyes, "With both you and Hilda pregnant, it also makes me think of your Mom and how much she would have enjoyed sharing this with you."

Squeezing his hand, Betty replies, "I've been thinking a lot about Mom too. I think she is smiling down at all of us, including you, glad they we are happy and doing what we love."

_They engage in small talk for the rest of his visit, enjoying the fact that they have such a close, supportive relationship._

Entering the town home Matt calls out, "I'm back, with the class materials and a few groceries."

He asks, "Ignacio, could you help me get these away?"

"Sure," replies Ignacio, who then joins Matt in the kitchen.

Matt says softly, "Is there any chance you could be here tomorrow, a little after 11am? The nursery is being delivered and it would be great if it could be set up as a surprise for Betty when we get back from the OB appointment."

"I'll definitely make it, glad I can help, and it will let me see her reaction too," whispers Ignacio with a grin.

Ignacio comes back into the study, gives Betty a light kiss on her forehead, and announces, "Time for me to leave, I actually just got called into work. Remember to call me after the appointment tomorrow if there are any changes."

"We will," reply Betty and Matt, virtually in unison, which leads to all three of them laughing.

Matt sits down next to Betty and they start looking over the materials for the upcoming baby classes, with Betty remarking, "There is a lot to learn, but we'll manage just fine."

"I think so too, we are both highly intelligent people, so that should help as long as we don't overanalyze things," retorts Matt.

"Betty, you seem to be a little distracted. Are you feeling all right? Anything going on with your dad?" asks Matt with some concern in his voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you," replies Betty. She continues, "My dad and I had a nice visit. We did talk about my Mom, with the pregnancy making both of us miss her."

"Oh," responds Matt as he puts his arm around her, "That is understandable. I wish I could have met her. It seems like she was a wonderful, caring person. In fact, while we haven't discussed names yet, I was thinking we could name our daughter after her."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, tearing up at the idea, "That would be a great way to honor her memory! I don't know about Rosa though, that might make it too difficult since saying her name would make several of us think of my Mom, maybe too much."

Pulling out a sheet of paper, Matt replies, "Yes, the identical name may unintentionally make things hard. That is why I've started on this list of names that all have Rosa as part of them."

Resting her head on his shoulder and giving him a sweet, yet sensual kiss, Betty says, "You are so thoughtful. I knew I chose the right person to marry and have a child with."

Kissing her similarly in return, "Me too," responds Matt.

As she glances over the list, Betty announces, "I think my favorite is Rosalina."

"Rosalina Suarez-Hartley, that has a nice ring to it," comments Matt, who then watches for her reaction to the last name.

"I agree, Rosalina Suarez-Hartley sounds perfect! You are OK with her last name being hyphenated?" asks Betty.

"Most definitely," answers Matt. "She is our daughter and both she and you deserve to have that recognized, since I am sure your family will be an asset to her in this big world."

"Then Rosalina it is," remarks Betty with a wide smile. "Now I know what to call her when she is kicking me," adds Betty, as she places Matt's hand on her belly.

"Since her first name is in honor of my Mom, is there someone in your family who her middle name could be based on?" inquires Betty.

"Deciding on a first name wasn't good enough for you, you've got to get it all done in advance, don't you," jokes Matt. "But, since you asked, my grandfather, Isaac, Elizabeth's husband, died when I was very young and no one has been named after him yet."

"You are correct, I want it all," retorts a smirking Betty, "and I expect to get it too."

She continues, "Isabel or Inez would seem to go nicely with Rosalina," with Betty enjoying saying the first name they have chosen for their daughter.

"Both are fine with me," replies Matt. "Let's test them out for a few days and then decide."

"Sounds like a plan," states Betty.

_The remainder of the day passes quickly. They get ready for the OB appointment scheduled for the following morning, with Betty acknowledging that any excuse to get of the town home, even if it is to the doctor, is welcomed. They also confirm the dinner delivery for Friday evening. Betty takes her blood pressure, getting an identical reading to that from the morning, 141/81. At Betty's suggestion, they end the day by making love, falling asleep in each other's arms._


	42. Chapter 42

On Friday morning, Betty chuckles as she announces, "These next few weeks will likely prove interesting. I am spending so much time deciding on what to wear to the OB appointment, I am treating it like a dinner out or a date."

Laughing with her, Matt replies, "Well, of course you are excited for the OB appointment. There is a big difference between choosing to stay home and being forced to."

"Thanks for trying to normalize it for me, but I still feel a bit silly about it," retorts Betty.

Smiling, Matt says, "No need to feel silly and, as long as the dinner or date are with me, I am all for it. In fact, how about we plan an "at home" date night next Friday, after we've finished the baby related classes. We can have Fusion Fare deliver and I am sure I can find some candles around here somewhere to make it romantic. Perhaps I'll even play our song on the piano."

"Such an evening would certainly be an escape for a few hours. How did I get so lucky to find someone as thoughtful as you?" asks Betty.

"While we both have our faults, such as my previously being indecisive regarding a career because my wealth allowed me to be, I think we are both genuine, good people who deserved to find each other," states Matt, who then gives Betty a sensual kiss.

"Good reasoning to me," responds Betty, as she returns his kiss.

_They finish getting ready for the 11am OB appointment. Matt sends Ignacio a text to let him know they have left the house so that he can then come over and wait for the delivery of the nursery furniture._

Karen calls, "Betty and Matt, please come this way." After they get into the room, she adds, "Glad to see you made it another week, each day, let alone week, is of great benefit to the baby."

"I'll admit to getting a little cabin fever already, but Rosalina is worth it," replies Betty.

"That is an unusual, yet beautiful name," states Karen as she takes Betty's blood pressure, with readings of 145/88 and 140/80, sitting up and lying down, respectively.

Entering the room, Dr. Day announces, "Your blood pressure remains stubborn, yet steady. I hope it stays the same or even improves so that you are able to reach that 37-week mark or more. Let's do an ultrasound to see what your young lady is doing."

During the ultrasound Matt remarks, "Rosalina really looks like a person now, just needs to do a little more growing before meeting the world. I am really happy we chose a name."

Betty, gently grabbing Matt's hand, echoes his sentiments and says, "Yes, she seems perfect and will hopefully stay in her current residence for at least a few more weeks so that she can join us at home without any delay."

"Agreed," states Dr. Day as she puts away the equipment. "Rosalina is behaving just how she should, both in terms of movement and her size. I am hopeful that Betty's body will cooperate and help her enter the world without the complications of prematurity."

_Betty and Matt make another appointment for the following Friday at 10am and remember to get extra sets of the ultrasound pictures as Victoria had previously requested. They pick up take out at **Italian Village** and then go back to the town home. Ignacio and Elena, who he brought along to assist with the room set up, are still there, but wait in the extra bedroom so that the nursery is a surprise._

Upon entering the town home, Matt suggests, "Let's go change into something more comfortable while the food heats up."

"Sure," replies Betty. "You must think I am eating for three or four, not just two, with how much food you got."

"Hey, leftovers are a good idea. It is much harder for me to mess that up than when I try to cook a meal," jokes Matt, who bought enough food for the four of them to share.

_Matt steers Betty towards the open nursery door, which is decorated with pastel butterflies that match the nursery bedding._

"Surprise," call Ignacio and Elena, as they come out of the other bedroom. "We are glad we could help set up the baby's room while you were out."

Speechless for a few moments, Betty enters the nursery and says softly, "Thanks so much for your help. I suspect Matt planned this. Having this last, very important room arranged truly makes this feel like our family home. And, in only a few short weeks, Rosalina will be here with us to make it a reality."

As Betty kisses Matt, Elena says, "We are happy that Matt wanted us to assist with this."

Ignacio adds, with some tears in his eyes, "Did I hear the name Rosalina? I am guessing that is in honor of your mother. Mija, she would be so proud of you and all you have done and are going to do, for that matter."

"Thanks, Dad, that means a lot. Yes, her name is in recognition of mom. Matt actually got a list of names together with the name Rosa within them and I selected Rosalina, " responds Betty as she hugs her father.

"I'm glad the room and the name Betty chose seem to be to everyone's liking. Now I get to be the warden and remind Betty that she has been on her feet a lot today and should lie down before the couple's dinner tonight. We are going to change into something more casual and we'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes," indicates Matt.

As they enter their bedroom, Betty again kisses Matt remarking, "You are something else, which I will try to remind myself of during labor, when I may not be in such a happy mood. And, now I know why you ordered so much food."

"You caught me," responds Matt. "I thought the nursery being set up would be a welcome and good surprise. I suspect I will need brownie points when you are experiencing the pain associated with giving birth to our daughter. And, yes, while I can always go for leftovers, I don't like to eat the same ones for several days in a row."

_Betty, Matt, Ignacio, and Elena sit down in the dining area to eat lunch, which is enjoyed by all. Ignacio and Elena then excuse themselves, with Matt and Betty having several hours before their next group of guests is due to arrive. This allows them plenty of time for work, play, and "activities"._

_The food, typical American fare, is delivered at 7:30. The food has been prepared in a manner that allows Matt, Betty, and the guests to serve themselves._

_Hilda and Bobby arrive first, at 7:45, followed quickly by Daniel, Jennifer, Amanda, and Tyler. Gio and Dana get there a few minutes after 8._

"Sorry we are a few minutes late, our last customers of the day didn't want to leave," announces Dana, with her and especially Gio's presence resulting in raised eyebrows from Daniel and Amanda.

Amanda, being her typical, outspoken self, asks, "It doesn't feel weird to you all to be socializing after Gio had a crush on Betty?"

Matt retorts, "Well the same thing could be said for you being here, too, given that you had a crush on me. And there is also your history with Daniel too."

"True," replies a slightly red Amanda, "Now if we'd actually done it or Betty and Gio had done it, then I think that would make this a whole lot more interesting."

_Hilda, Bobby, Betty, Matt, Gio, and Dana all glance at each other._

Gio announces, because he can't let Amanda's comment go, "Actually, Matt and Dana dated for several years, about 10 years ago."

_The shocked looks on Amanda, Daniel, Tyler, and even Jennifer's faces result in the remaining guests bursting out in laughter._

Dana remarks, "You would think the four of us doing anything couple related would be really awkward, but we all agree that we've each found the person we are meant to be with and that is what counts."

Matt adds, "Our past shapes who we are, and, since we all seem to have turned out pretty good, we are not letting our past negatively impact the present, or the future, for that matter," with the last part said with his arms wrapped around Betty.

Daniel announces, "Oh, now I get the whole exchange during the baby shower regarding "finding ones soul mate."

"Correct," says Betty. "We," as she glances at Gio, Dana, and Matt, "are all good with each other and the fact that there is some shared history."

Wanting to end the discussion, Tyler states, "Now that that topic is known to all in attendance, let's go eat."

"Agreed," reply all the guests.

_They sit down and eat, or recline and eat in Betty's case. The meal is enjoyed by all, with most deciding to keep to light topics for the duration of the dinner. Matt gives them all a tour of the town home, including the just decorated nursery. Daniel, Jennifer, Amanda, and Tyler then leave._

Handing both Bobby and Gio the baby class materials he picked up on Thursday, Matt asks, "So, we'll see you on Sunday for the marathon class?"

"Most definitely," respond both men.

Gio adds, "If we can all manage to get through Amanda's questions regarding who has been intimate with who and actually end up slightly embarrassing her, and Daniel for that matter, I think we can get through baby classes together without a problem despite our overlapping histories."

"True," reply Betty, Matt, and Dana, with Hilda and Bobby nodding along in agreement as well.

_They say their goodbyes, with Matt pretending to fall into the chair next to Betty while putting his hand to his forehead in a dramatic gesture, which results in laughter from both of them. They are both glad they chose high quality, yet disposable dishes and tableware for the dinner so that clean up from the gathering is fast and easily handled by Matt. Betty's last blood pressure reading of the day is 142/83 lying down, which results in a look exchanged between them. They then call it a night._


	43. Chapter 43

_Saturday is uneventful, with Betty getting some work related items done while Matt deals with some home related tasks, including supervising the finishing of the bathrooms. They watch a movie and go to bed early given the full day baby related class scheduled for the next day._

_Matt's alarm goes off at 6:45. While it is set to music, both of them have become accustomed to sleeping much later. Matt rolls over, wraps his arms around Betty, and then gives her a gentle kiss behind her ear._

As she rolls over to face Matt and give him a kiss on the lips, Betty says, "You are definitely hired as my alarm clock, music or not, a much more pleasurable way to be awakened."

"I'll keep that in mind," teases Matt, who kisses her intensely before handing her the blood pressure cuff. She gets a reading of 141/82.

_Betty, trying to move at a slow pace, accepts Matt's help in getting out of bed, which results in a soft chuckle from both of them._

"Perhaps you should invest some money in a crane company," jokes Betty.

She adds, "I know, before you even try to give me a pep talk, she and I are worth it."

_They get dressed and go down to the first floor, where Matt prepares a light breakfast. They have plenty of time to eat and briefly relax before the instructor and their fellow classmates start arriving._

_A knock at the door at 7:40 slightly startles Betty. Matt goes to get the door._

"Sorry we know we are a little early," announces Gio, as Matt ushers both he and Dana into the house, "but we did bring some sandwiches and freshly baked muffins in case people didn't have time to eat."

"Not a problem," calls Betty from the other room. "One benefit to having the classes here is that we don't have far to go and no excuse for being late."

As Gio follows Matt into the kitchen to put the food away, Dana sits down on a chair next to Betty and asks, "How does it feel to be so close to becoming a mom?"

"Somewhat surreal," responds Betty. "I won't miss getting kicked at all hours, but I know there is a lot to learn and sleep deprivation coming up shortly. Also, being responsible for another, totally dependent being is a big deal."

"I'm sure you will do great and Matt seems like he'll be a "hands on" Dad, so that should help," replies Dana.

Gio and Matt enter the room with Matt remarking as he kisses Betty's forehead, "You are correct, I plan on being involved in the baby's day to day care, with some help from Betty, and likely a nurse or two, so that all of us can get some sleep."

"If you find some good help, please send them our way since we will both need to be working even when she is very young," states Gio.

Matt replies, "No problem, glad to share the resources, since I've been told it can be hard to find "baby staff."

_Matt excuses himself to answer the door, where he finds Hilda, Bobby, and Nurse Smart waiting._

"Welcome," states Matt. "The room we will be using is to the right and there are some fresh muffins, courtesy of Gio and Dana, in the kitchen."

"Wonderful," responds Nurse Smart. "A reminder to all of you to please call me Susan. It will take me about 5 minutes to get set up and then we can start."

Hilda inquires, "What are the topics for today's class?"

"Today will focus on labor and delivery, since that is what each of you will encounter first," replies Susan. She continues, "The morning will involve discussion of the signs of labor and normal/typical progression of labor while this afternoon and evening will focus on coping techniques for contractions, birth plans, and pain control options."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a lot of information, but as long as I am not tested on it, I'm good," jokes Bobby.

"No testing, I promise. It is all in your handouts. Now, I know a bit about Matt and Betty from my conversations with them, but I want to find out some more about the rest of you."

Shaking Susan's hand, Gio says, "I'm Gio Rossi, and this is my wife, Dana."

Bobby states, "I'm Bobby Talercio, and this is my wife, Hilda, who is also Betty's older sister."

"Nice to meet all of you, 2/3 of a class having married versus dating is actually above my average these days," remarks Susan.

Blushing slightly, Betty says, "We are engaged and plan on getting married, sooner rather than later. The pregnancy, while welcomed, was a big shock, so we decided to try to do one thing at a time."

"Not judging, just commenting," replies Susan with a smile. "I'm all set here, so let's get started."

Susan announces, "The signs of labor would seem pretty straightforward if you watch the media, namely a woman doubled over in excruciating pain. However, real life is not the movies. Most women have contractions, generally in the lower back, erratically to start. Once the contractions are consistent, which typically means a duration of 30+ seconds and 5 minutes or so apart, then it is time to call the doctor and head to the hospital."

Matt jokes, "So, you are saying she is not just going to "pop out" and look all pretty like we see on TV?"

"Glad you have a sense of humor, but no, that is not quite how it works. Having a baby, whether it be by a regular or c-section delivery is rarely quick and, even with an epidural, not painless," retorts Susan.

"Labor is often divided into three stages," continues Susan, "with stage 1 further divided into three parts. First, there is early labor, which often lasts between 2 to 10 hours during which the cervix dilates to 4cm. Next, is active labor, during which the cervix dilates from 4 to 8cm, with contractions lasting about 45 seconds and occurring about 2 minutes apart. The last part of Stage 1 is called transition: this is the time when women, if they are going to get nasty, usually do-contractions are typically a minute in duration and about 1 minute apart with the cervix dilating to the full 10cm. Stage 2 is when the mommy-to-be pushes and delivers the baby, this usually lasts about an hour while Stage 3 is the delivery of the placenta, which takes about 5 to 10 minutes in most cases."

"Any questions so far?" asks Susan.

"How long, from start to finish, does a delivery take?" inquires Dana.

"For first time mothers, 10 to 20 hours is very common, with the duration usually lessening a bit with each subsequent pregnancy," replies Susan.

Hilda, clearing her throat slightly, remarks, "I actually had my son at 17 and think that I am much more ready this time around even if I will have less energy to chase her, so maybe mine will be on the shorter end, somewhat."

"Now, we will watch a few brief clips of women in the various stages of labor so that you can see no two deliveries are identical. After that, we will break for lunch," announces Susan.

"Yeah, if we are still hungry then, that is," teases Bobby, which results in a look from Hilda.

"Actually, can we have a brief break right now?" asks Betty. "I, for one, need to use the facilities."

"Me too," say Dana and Hilda, which makes everyone laugh.

_After using the bathroom and grabbing water to stay hydrated, they sit down and watch the video. They then eat the lunch, provided by Gio and Dana, and "get back to work" about 2pm._

"I thought of something else I've read about," states Betty. "What are Kegel exercises?" she asks.

"Good question," replies Susan. "Kegel exercises involve contracting and relaxing the muscles that form part of the pelvic floor to help prepare the vagina for the later stages of pregnancy and vaginal childbirth. They may also help with urinary incontinence and have been said to increase sexual gratification."

"Oh, I suspect none of us would mind the increased sexual gratification, now would we," jokes Gio, which results in a playful shove from Dana and blushing from everyone present.

Choosing to ignore Gio's comment, Susan continues, "Here is a list of items that people typically have prepacked in their "baby bag". As you can see some are for mom, such as toiletries, a change in clothes about a size bigger than her prepregnancy size, reading materials, and clothes for the baby too."

"I've heard the Daddy, if he is going to stay at the hospital, should have reading material and clothes as well. Is that true?" asks Hilda.

"Most definitely," responds Susan. "Labor can take quite a while and, if mom is encouraged to rest, many daddy's-to-be find themselves bored or restless."

"While labor can be unpredictable, I encourage you all to have a birth plan, namely what you want to do in terms of pain control, who is present, who will cut the umbilical cord, etc. You can always change it later, but it helps everyone caring for you and your baby to be on the same page," states Susan.

Susan informs them, "No two labors nor two women are exactly alike in terms of how it progresses, the amount of pain experienced, or how the woman copes with the pain. However, there are some common techniques that are used to help with pain, especially earlier in labor. These include breathing, distraction, calming music, and massage."

"Please watch these clips involving the use of most of the techniques I just described, with varying degrees of success, of course," she teases, which leads all of them to smirk.

"Apparently we all have a good sense of humor," says Dana.

_Once the video clips are finished, they decide to break for dinner before concluding their full day of learning with the information on pain control_.

"There are several different options for pain control during labor and delivery. Some women opt for no pain medication at all, and use massage or ice packs only, while others take anything and everything that is offered," states Susan.

Betty whispers to Matt, "Well, I vote for the massage, I know you are good at that."

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Matt quietly replies, "I certainly don't mind being your personal masseuse."

"Earlier in the labor process, many women elect to receive analgesics, which are either delivered via an IV or injection. Analgesics provide pain relief without loss of sensation or movement and do not slow down labor and delivery, which some of the anesthetics can do," instructs Susan.

Susan relays, "The anesthetics, which block all feeling, can be local or regional. The most commonly known is the epidural, which takes about 10-20 minutes to take effect."

"What are the risks to the baby with these medications?" asks Betty.

Susan replies, "If given at the right time, the risks to the baby are minimal. Many women experience nausea or a drop in blood pressure with the epidural, but most say the pain relief is worth it."

"Lastly," states Susan, "If a woman needs an episiotomy," to which all in attendance grimace, "or has to have a cesarean section, then pain medications of various types become a necessity rather than an option."

_They finish the class by watching a series of videos demonstrating a wide variety of the pain control methods just described by Susan. They say their goodbyes, with plans for Hilda and Bobby to join Betty and Matt for a casual dinner prior to the start of Tuesday's class. Betty and Matt both comment to each other that the class went very well. They then head upstairs, making love according to Dr. Day's rules, and then peacefully drift off to sleep. Her last blood pressure reading of the day is 142/83._


	44. Chapter 44

_Monday and Tuesday involve work related tasks, with Betty preparing for the teleconference for her magazine scheduled for Wednesday morning. Matt, in addition to helping Betty as needed, also resumes painting. Betty's blood pressure runs between 140-143/81-84._

Betty remarks, "It is hard to believe that Hilda and Bobby will be here within 15 minutes for dinner. I don't know where the last few days have gone."

Giving her a sweet kiss, Matt replies, "I would say the last few days have been very productive, so they flew by."

"Would you like to see my most recent painting?" Matt asks Betty.

"Please show me!" she says excitedly.

Betty then adds, "I will keep my promise to not look at them without your permission, but I am eager to see what you have come up with, since I suspecting a positive theme."

_Matt proceeds to show Betty his painting of her pregnant and glowing._

"Matt!" exclaims Betty as she kisses him, "You've captured how happy I am to be pregnant and still managed to not make me look immense. I'll treasure this as much or even more than the professional portraits."

"Glad you like it," responds Matt. "Whether you recognize it or not, the pregnancy suits you and you seem content."

_Hearing a knock at the door, Matt goes to let Hilda and Bobby in. They are both impressed by the painting, which Matt shows them at Betty's suggestion, before returning it to the attic studio to finish drying._

As Matt sets the table so that they can eat the barbeque the Talercios' brought with them, Bobby asks, "Any chance I can get you to do a painting of Hilda pregnant-that one of Betty is great."

"I'm honored by the request, but suspect that one of Hilda won't do her justice since I am a bit biased when it comes to Betty," replies Matt, blushing slightly.

Matt then suggests, "I can arrange for a photo session at Perfect Portraits, on us, if you would like. They give you the option of the "oil painting style," so that could likely come close."

"Didn't mean to put you on the spot like that," says Hilda. "A photo session at Perfect Portraits will be a good compromise, especially if we can get some pictures close to the wonderful ones you two took."

_They proceed to eat dinner, engaging in small talk regarding their various work related activities. They have just enough time to clean up before Gio, Dana, and Nurse Smart arrive for Class # 2._

"Please come in," announces Matt as he opens the door.

"Thanks," they all reply.

"Please give me a hand with these," states Susan as she hands the men dolls and nursery related supplies.

Gio remarks, "I take it today's class will focus on newborn and baby care. I guess we can't ever have too much practice at changing clothing or diapers-at least these won't stink."

Smirking, Susan responds, "You are correct as to the topics for tonight, but don't be so certain that I don't have dolls that are very realistic."

"Oh," replies Gio, "Then I hope Betty and Matt have plenty of air freshener available," with his comment resulting in laughter from all of them.

"First, you want to make sure you have a car seat put in whatever vehicle you will be using. Most babies, and their moms, leave the hospital within 48 to 72 hours, especially if they have good Apgar scores" states Susan.

"What exactly are Apgar scores?" asks Bobby.

Susan replies, "Apgar scores are taken at 1 and 5 minutes after birth. There are 5 areas, namely heart rate, respiration, muscle tone, reflex, and color, which are each rated on a scale of 0 to 2. While babies rarely get a 10, you want the scores to be near 8 at each time measured. Premature babies and emergency deliveries are more likely to be below a 5, with such low scores often associated with the need for medical intervention."

Bobby says, "That was a lot of detail. So, we want her to be an 8 or higher both times and we are good, yes?"

Smiling, Susan answers, "Yes, that is the quick version."

Hilda comments, "I've heard that fire stations will help with the car seat installation, with men needing to remember it is OK to ask for help, instead of being stubborn and trying to do it themselves," which results in a look from Bobby.

"You are correct and I suggest that you have the firemen check out the car seat to make sure it is in properly-better safe than sorry," responds Susan.

She continues, "You will also want to select a pediatrician before your baby is born. Here is a list of standard questions you want to ask, such as number of doctors in the practice, qualifications, hours etc."

"While newborns sleep the majority of the time, it is not in large increments and frequently not at night. If possible, have several days worth of meals prepared for the adults," suggests Susan.

Matt whispers to Betty, "Maybe we'll have your Dad move in for a bit or take my parents up on their offer for lots of delivery."

"If you can afford it, take out can work well," remarks Susan, which leads Betty to give Matt a playful shove, "but keep in mind that you don't control the ingredients of such, which can be an issue if mom is breastfeeding."

"Many people joke that "all" newborns basically do is eat, sleep, cry and pee/poop," quips Susan, which results in laughter all around. "Although true, it is amazing how exhausting that can be for the caretakers."

"Most decide upon a preferred feeding method, namely breast or bottle, before the baby arrives. Regardless of how they get their nutrition, all babies need to be burped and many spit up. Let's all practice on these true-to-life dolls to make sure you know how to hold the baby, burp it, and yes, change a diaper."

_After Susan demonstrates said activities, all of them practice, with many a giggle and stare at each other given that such activities are harder than they look._

"What are the advantages of rooming in versus rooming out?" asks Dana.

"Good question," replies Susan. "It is a matter of personal choice. In the hospital, or at home, the baby can be in your room or a separate one. If you want to breast feed exclusively, make sure that is on the baby's bassinet in the hospital nursery. One thing you do NOT want to do is have the baby sleep in bed with you. While it may seem convenient, there is a risk of unintentional suffocation."

Shivering, Betty remarks, "That is so sad, definitely a reason for her to have her own sleeping space. What about all the information on "back to sleep?"

"Another good question," states Susan, "Research has demonstrated that there is a decreased risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or Crib Death if babies are put to sleep on their backs."

"How do you know when you should pick the baby up versus letting her cry for a little while?" inquires Matt.

"You will determine your daughter's different cries very quickly. You can never spoil a baby by picking her up to much, but she will have to learn to soothe herself eventually. By about 6 weeks of age most babies will have established a relatively regular sleep-eat-awake pattern, with mom and dad needing to put her down awake or no one will be getting sufficient sleep," comments Susan.

"What is swaddling?" asks Gio.

"Swaddling is wrapping a baby like so," responds Susan as she demonstrates for them. "For many newborns, it helps them sleep. And yes, I want you all to practice for me right now," which results in some slight eye rolling from the men.

Susan adds, "Although none of you will be having to worry about circumcision care this time around," which results in wincing from all three men, "you will want to bathe your baby, sponge bath at first, only 2 to 3 times per week to not dry out her skin."

"I've heard that a baby can get very sick from things that wouldn't bother older people. What steps do you suggest taking to help the baby stay healthy?" asks Betty.

"Well, I would carry my own supply of hand sanitizer and insist that anyone touching the baby use it. I would also limit visitors and outings in the first month at a minimum," responds Susan.

"Here is a list of suggested items for the home that I found," states Matt.

"Does it appear to be missing anything?" he asks.

"Oh, a fellow list person," smirks Susan as she reviews the list, which includes bottles with nipples, an aspirator, diapers, clothing, blankets, medicines, etc. "It looks pretty complete to me."

"Lastly, your baby will pee 4 to 8 times per day and likely poop at least 1 time per day. Make sure to have plenty of diapers on hand, as well as ointment so that the risk of diaper rash will be reduced. You may want to use wet paper towels instead of baby wipes since they tend to be less irritating," says Susan.

"Likely at least 6 diapers a day, so we should get stock in Pampers then," teases Bobby, resulting in a slight glare from Hilda.

"Now it is time to practice those diapering skills again before we call it a night," states Susan.

_All of them diaper the dolls provided, who are battery powered and move/squirm like "the real thing," with laughter heard around the room._

After saying goodbye to their guests, Matt and Betty embrace with Betty remarking, "There is a lot to learn, but Susan is a great instructor and the interesting personalities are making it fun."

"Agreed," replies Matt, who then gives her a kiss. "Since we will be the first to have the baby, I'm sure we'll get lots of questions as to what parts of the classes were the most helpful."

_Betty and Matt then head off to bed, glad that they will have a little "downtime" after Betty's teleconference Wednesday morning before preparing for the last baby class on Thursday evening._


	45. Chapter 45

_Betty and Matt snuggle in bed for several minutes before reluctantly getting up in order to be ready for the teleconference set for 10am. Betty's blood pressure reads 142/83._

"Only one week before the issue hits the stands. I hope everyone has completed their assigned duties since I am not in a place where I can get a last minute interview," remarks Betty as Matt rubs her belly.

Massaging Betty's shoulders, Matt replies, "I suspect they are all on target, or you would've gotten an email or something before now. Plus, they know you are not able to do last minute running around, especially from several thousand miles away. That is why David is in training."

"You are right," smiles Betty. She adds, "You are definitely on my personal staff, Mister, that massage really helped with my neck tension."

"Glad to be of service, my Queen," jokes Matt, who then gives her a sensual kiss.

"We are going to continue with these relaxation exercises later, per my royal order," replies Betty, as she returns his kiss with a similar one. "We will need to wait a bit since such activities are not on the meeting agenda."

_They get dressed and head down to the study to await the call from Dunne._

"Betty, Matt, hope things are stable in blood pressure land," states Mr. Dunne. "We are all here," he adds as he gestures around the room, where 7 staff, including Kelly and David, are sitting.

"My blood pressure remains elevated, but luckily not high enough to make me be admitted to the hospital. Thanks for asking," replies Betty.

Kelly announces, "Hey, your belly button has popped out, so she'll be getting here soon. Oh, I guess I didn't need to comment on that."

"True, could've probably left that out, but you are right just the same," responds a blushing Betty.

"I told Betty that I think you are all on target with your various responsibilities, leaving you more time to think about the baby pool regarding Rosalina's arrival statistics," teases Matt.

David states, "Actually, everything is looking really good. We just want to go over the final locations of the articles. We are glad to be included in "Baby Lotto" and wish you all well. Rosalina is an intriguing name."

Glancing lovingly at Matt, Betty says, "We are naming her after my mom."

She then continues, "Great to know it is going as planned. Please scan and attach the documents as they are and I'll take a final look at them. We are happy that you all are able to participate in some of the "baby stuff" despite the miles."

_The meeting continues for about 30 more minutes, with a final meeting set for Tuesday morning, about 24 hours before the magazine goes to print._

"Well, this issue continues to go smoothly," remarks Betty as she hangs up the phone.

"That is what happens when you hire competent staff," replies Matt.

Smiling at him, Betty retorts, "Now that the meeting is over, it is time to finish what you started this morning. Remember Dr. Day said that I need to be relaxed."

"I certainly have no problem following such a prescription, but you don't seem to mind either," teases Matt.

_Betty and Matt then make good, pleasurable use of the time between the conference and the last baby class. Matt is able to do some painting, while Betty decides which topic she will use to resume her blog. On Thursday evening, everyone arrives on time and ready for the last session._

Susan announces, "Today's topics will be breastfeeding as well as Mom and Dad's relationship after baby. You will also have the opportunity to ask questions about any of the topics previously covered."

"From speaking with all of you, it sounds like you will each be giving breastfeeding a try. I commend you on that since breast milk is the perfect food. While the perfect food, breastfeeding is not something that the mom knows how to do naturally, so let's go over some basics," states Susan.

"First, you may have noticed that breast size tends to increase with pregnancy. If you breastfeed, you can expect to go up one to two more cup sizes," says Susan, which results in wide eyes and a few chuckles from all in attendance.

"Do they actually sell bras that big," asks Bobby, which gets him a push from Hilda.

"Yes, they do," replies Susan with a smile, "And the ladies will likely be wearing one 24/7 due to leakage and the weight of the breasts when filled with milk."

"This is lanolin cream," states Susan as she holds up a tube for all to see. "To help prevent cracking and nipple soreness, which are among the top reasons most stop nursing, I recommend putting this on 2 to 3 times a day in the weeks prior to delivery and initially after each feeding."

Gio announces, "Well, I'll certainly help with that."

"Gio!" exclaims a deeply red Dana, "Get your mind out of the gutter please."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, gentlemen, but helping with the cream and getting to see your partner's breasts very frequently, since air drying the nipples after each feeding is also recommended, may be the closest you get to her breasts for a while, since your daughter will be using them for nourishment at least 8 times per day."

"Well, I suspect we will all be glad to assist with the breastfeeding related activities, and all the other baby related duties, since they are both worth it. The view won't hurt either," comments Matt.

"Apparently Gio isn't the only one with his thoughts elsewhere," remarks a blushing Betty, "but I'll take it as a compliment."

"It is meant positively," whispers Matt, as he gives her a sweet kiss.

"While mom may not know quite what to do, the baby does. Most babies are put to the breast right after delivery. For the first few days, mom's breasts will produce colostrum, prior to making milk. Assuming the baby is doing well, that is all she will need," states Susan.

"Mom's milk tends to come in about 72 hours after the baby is born. When the milk comes in, many women experience engorgement, which is best relieved by ice. Massaging the breast and rubbing a little of the milk on the nipple before nursing can also help relieve the engorgement as well as assist the baby in latching on," continues Susan.

"Is it true that there are several different ways to hold the baby when nursing?" asks Betty.

Susan replies, "Our next topic, actually. The most common "holds" are the cradle, crossover, and football."

"A football hold, a guy must have come up with that one," jokes Bobby.

"I don't know who named it, but it is one of the most popular holds, especially for large breasted women or those who had a c-section," retorts Susan. "Here are pictures of each of the holds, you'll quickly determine what works best for you."

"How do we know she is getting enough milk?" asks Dana.

"Good question," responds Susan. "You should be able to hear swallowing, with rubbing the baby's cheek often assisting with "let down" of the milk. She should nurse at least 10 minutes per side, at least 8 times per day to start. A baby being back to her birth weight by two weeks, with several bowel movements per day are other signs that she is getting sufficient milk."

Susan continues, "Some women make too much milk, some make too little, but most make the amount needed for their child. You will want to watch mom's diet, since some things, such as those that produce gas, may not agree with your daughter. If you are going to be working and plan to keep breastfeeding, you'll want to invest in a good, dual electric breast pump. As a warning, many women find the breast pump more "embarrassing" than the actual breastfeeding."

"We'll know watch a few videos on breastfeeding," announces Susan.

"I can see why women may feel funny about the breast pump, it looks like a cow being milked," quips Gio, which results in laughter from several in attendance.

Once the videos end Susan states, "You will all want to keep this number handy," as she hands out a card. "The hospital has a great group of lactation consultants who can answer questions that may arise."

"Thanks," say all three women, who then hand the card to the men for safekeeping.

"Now, for our final topic, Mom and Dad's relationship after baby," says Susan.

She announces, "Depending on how the delivery went, you will need to wait 4 to 6 weeks before having intercourse," which results in looks and a groan from all the men.

Smiling, she adds, "That doesn't mean you can't be intimate, just maybe differently than you are used to."

Susan informs them, "When given the clearance to have sex, you will need to go slowly, with lots of foreplay, especially since breastfeeding can sometimes lead to female dryness."

Matt softly says to Betty, "Although it sounds like we both may need to find an "outlet" for a bit, I like the idea of foreplay and taking things slowly."

"Me too," Betty whispers back and then gives him a sweet kiss.

"Care to share what that was about?" asks Hilda.

"I wasn't planning on it," retorts a blushing Matt, who then gives Betty a knowing look.

Sighing, Betty replies, "If you must know, Matt suggested that finding other ways to be intimate and having to go slowly once given the green light to have intercourse again have their benefits. I agreed with him."

"Hadn't thought of it that way," comments Gio as he gives Dana a kiss.

"Mind if we take your perspective on that?" he asks.

"No problem, borrow away," say Matt and Betty together, which results in laughter from everybody.

"Lastly, you'll want to set aside some couple time, just for the two of you without your daughter. You want to be sure to maintain your relationship and not forget about each other," says Susan.

The men each wrap their arms around their partners and state, virtually in unison, "So, we have to remember that us at times means two and at other times means three."

"Precisely," responds Susan as she begins to pack her supplies. "Any questions before I leave?" she inquires.

"None right now, but thanks for asking," reply the group.

As he walks Susan to the door and gives her a bank check for $3500, Matt remarks, "Your classes were worth the fee and then some. We will likely call you with questions later."

"Thank you. Please call regardless and let me know how everything is going," responds Susan as she leaves.

_Gio, Dana, Hilda, and Bobby leave shortly thereafter, with all of them agreeing to keep each other updated on the pregnancies and pending arrivals. Betty and Matt then head to bed. Betty gets a blood pressure reading of 140/82. They decide to make love as their last activity of the night, with Betty joking that they had better enjoy the spontaneity of such while they can._


	46. Chapter 46

Waking up on Friday morning, Betty snuggles against Matt and remarks, "Two more weeks of being just the two of us before we become a family, that is scary yet exciting at the same time."

Giving her a sweet kiss, Matt replies, "I couldn't agree more. It is a bit overwhelming to realize we will be parents so soon, but I also can think of nothing better than that either."

_Matt hands Betty the blood pressure monitor and she gets a reading of 141/83 lying down. They get up, get dressed and have a light breakfast before heading to the OB office for their weekly appointment. _

As they are waiting in the exam room Betty jokes, "My weekly outing-I can't wait until I can go out when I want to, but then again, we'll likely be cautious since Rosalina shouldn't go out in public too much for at least the first month or so."

Matt says, "I'm sure it will be a relief to be able to leave the house when you choose to do so. We can take turns regarding who gets a break from baby duties so that neither of us goes stir crazy."

Dr. Day enters the room and comments, "Glad you made it another week, I am hopeful that you will make it to what is considered full term."

"Let's get those pesky blood pressure readings," continues the Doctor. "I don't like that one of 152/90 while you are sitting up, but the one with you lying down is tolerable at 145/82."

"It looks like you are retaining a little water, but no vision changes or headaches, correct?" asks Dr. Day.

"Luckily, none of those warning signs you mentioned despite the readings," replies Betty.

"I am going to do an internal exam. I want to see if you are dilated at all. If so, and depending upon how much, I may want to admit you to the hospital. If not, you'll be able to remain at home, on strict bed rest, and be able to continue to have sex," states Dr. Day, with a smirk regarding her last comment, as she directs Matt to stand near the other end of the examination table.

Blushing, Betty whispers to Matt, "Here's hoping for no dilation and more time before we have to find those other "outlets."

Matt softly replies, "Agreed, 4 to 6 weeks will be long enough. I am certainly not wanting 8 weeks of "alternative activities."

Finishing the exam Dr. Day remarks, "No evidence of dilation yet, so you can stay at home and have intercourse, both of which I suspect are to your liking."

"Yes, Doctor," reply Betty and Matt, who then glance at each other and laugh, with the Doctor joining in too.

"Did you arrange for the birth and baby classes yet?" inquires Dr. Day.

"Actually, we were able to use Susan Smart, who came to our home three times over the past week. We finished them last night, so we are as ready as we can be from that perspective," responds Matt.

"Good," replies the Doctor. "Do you have any questions related to the material? And yes, "traditional" intercourse is limited for at least 4 weeks, so start doing your research on other means now," teases Dr. Day.

"No questions right now," retorts a slightly red Betty.

"We'll take that last piece of advice under consideration," adds Matt.

_They schedule the next appointment for 11am the following Friday. They then head home so that Betty can get back into a reclining position as soon as possible. The remainder of the afternoon is taken up with work related activities. They call their respective families to let them know that so far, so good. Matt excuses himself briefly to confirm the arrangements for their romantic dinner due to occur that night. _

_**Fusion Fare**__ arrives with the Asian food Matt has ordered. Betty is resting, which gives him time to set up the room, including flowers, candles, linens, music selection and some sparkling grape juice since neither of them is drinking alcohol. As Matt is putting on his suit and tie, which matches Betty's dress, he hears her mumbling something in her sleep. He goes over to the bed. _

Admiring her, Matt leans down as he gently kisses Betty and whispers, "Time to wake up, sweetheart, or you'll have trouble sleeping tonight. Dinner is ready, so it is time to put on that dress you selected."

Smiling at Matt, "Yes, my wonderful, handsome alarm clock," replies Betty. "I am looking forward to our date. I'll need help zipping up the dress."

"Of course," retorts Matt. "I am looking forward to it too. I'll gladly assist with zipping the dress up as long as I get to help you unzip it later," he adds with a sly grin.

"Matt!" exclaims Betty. "Apparently I am not the only one who is glad that the doctor said we could continue with my current approved physical activity. And, I'll assist you with removing your clothing later too."

"Most definitely," replies Matt, who gives her a sensual kiss and then helps Betty change into her "date" wear.

"Your hand, my Lady," says Matt as he smiles and bows in front of her.

"Why thank you, kind Sir," responds Betty, as she holds onto his arm while they descend the stairs and go into the dining area.

Betty softly states as they enter the room, "This is fantastic, just what I needed to feel both special and normal at the same time."

After they are done eating the main course, Betty says, "Please play the piano for me."

Giving her an intense kiss, Matt replies, "I'd be glad to."

"Am I starting with our song, **Make You Feel My Love, **or would you prefer that I play something else?" he asks as he goes over to the piano and sits down on the bench.

"Please start with our song and maybe you'll play something else too. It is nice to know that we already seem to have the song for our first dance as husband and wife selected, at least that is taken care of," replies Betty.

Matt responds, "I agree that **Make You Feel My Love **is a perfect song for our "wedding dance," which can't come soon enough for me."

"I can't wait to become Betty Suarez-Hartley, but I guess we should take it one event at a time, so Rosalina's arrival first followed soon after by our wedding," says Betty.

Matt replies, "While that seems like the best option, that doesn't mean I don't wish that we were getting married tomorrow, since being your husband will both be an honor and also show everyone that we will be together forever."

_They enjoy their dessert and then head upstairs making memories that they will not share with Rosalina. Betty's last blood pressure reading of the day is 142/84._

_The next several days pass by quickly. They do some light entertaining, with both Matt's parents as well as Betty's family joining them for dinner on different evenings. Betty, with Matt's help, gets her magazine into her desired layout for the final, pre publication meeting._

"One last meeting and then I, or should I say we, will not have the pressure of getting a magazine onto the stands for about 3 months," announces Betty on Tuesday morning.

"We, but most especially you, could use a break from work related stress. Of course, our time will be filled with late night feedings and baby responsibilities, so not a vacation, but a change just the same," replies Matt.

_The call from Dunne Publishing comes in right on schedule. Pleasantries are exchanged and there is confirmation of the materials that Betty emailed back. They say their goodbyes, with Mr. Dunne promising to send them the numbers as soon as they are available. _

Early on Thursday evening, Betty sees Mr. Dunne's number on the videophone, and picks up asking, "Nothing went wrong with the printing of the issue?"

"Quite the contrary, Betty," responds Mr. Dunne. "The numbers from yesterday and today are phenomenal. We've been getting wonderful feedback, especially on your letter from the editor. While I am sure the next issue will be great in its own right, I wanted you to know how well this one did."

Emitting a sigh, Betty states, "Thank you. That is a relief. David will put his own personal touches on the next issue and I will be available for the following one. I'm glad it went so well, I suspect you were right that the current excitement in my personal life had a positive impact on the magazine."

"Very true," replies Mr. Dunne. "You two take care and let us know when the Princess arrives."

"We will," say Matt and Betty, who then hang up the phone.

"See, it all worked out. I'll take it as foreshadowing as to how the pregnancy, our family, and our married life will turn out too-exceptionally well," announces Betty.

"Sounds exactly right to me," replies Matt as he embraces Betty and gives her a sensual kiss. "Now we had better get to bed, since we have your doctor outing tomorrow."

Returning his kiss with a similar one, Betty says, "Good idea, but first I suggest we make love since I may have started to dilate, which will result in a restriction that neither of us wants."

"You'll get no argument from me, beautiful," responds a smiling Matt.

_They go to their bedroom. They take things slowly given that they don't know if this will be their last time making love for several weeks. They then fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. _


	47. Chapter 47

As they sit in the waiting room at the OB office, Betty whispers to Matt, "One more week, and then anything after that is a bonus. Thanks for being so supportive in helping us get this far."

Kissing her sweetly, Matt replies, "As I have said since we suspected you were pregnant, we are in this together."

He adds, "I do wish that we were married before we had a child, but as long as we do both I guess the order doesn't matter."

_Before she can respond to Matt's comment about being married, they are called back to the examination room, with blood pressure readings of 153/90 sitting up and 145/85 lying down, respectively._

Dr. Day comments, "You just want to push that envelope, now don't you, Ms. Suarez. But, since you have none of the other indications of preeclampsia, I will agree to let you remain at home, pending the results of the internal exam."

"Another internal exam?" asks Betty.

"Yes, sorry about that, I know it is not something one looks forward too, unlike the ultrasounds and such, but we don't want any surprises," responds Dr. Day.

"I heard that many women get a lot less self conscious about who is examining them when in labor and are glad just to have the baby out," teases Matt as he goes to his specified place in the room.

"Perhaps that is true," retorts Betty, "but right now I don't feel that way. How would you like it if someone kept telling you to drop your pants and felt you up?" she inquires.

"Point taken," says Matt, who then whispers, "I wouldn't like that at all unless, of course, you were the one examining me."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "I think the month after Rosalina arrives will prove mighty interesting."

Smiling, Dr. Day remarks, "Well, given the banter between you two, you will both be happy to know that there is no dilation yet, so you can continue to be intimate and remain at home."

"Thank you, Doctor," reply Betty and Matt, since they know that Betty will be more comfortable at home then in a hospital room.

Dr. Day states, "Please schedule an appointment for one week from now, about the same time of day, which is when you will be 37 weeks. If you haven't delivered by 38 weeks we will then induce you since these blood pressure readings are not something that should go on indefinitely, even if you are otherwise asymptomatic."

"We'll see you next Friday, then," responds Betty as they leave the office.

_Betty and Matt pick up some freshly prepared salads from the local fruit and vegetable stand prior to going back to the town home to eat lunch. They eat quietly, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts._

"Matt, when you proposed, you mentioned having "the fancy wedding with the white dress and all the accompaniments." While that is my ideal too, I don't need to have that-being married to you would be great in and of itself," states Betty, who then watches Matt for his reaction.

"Betty, that is so sweet," replies Matt as he gives her an intense kiss. "I think "just" being married to you would be wonderful as well. At the same time, I also think we both deserve to have a great party where we can show off each other, and our daughter, to everyone."

"It may be presumptuous of me, but I recently spoke to your father, who gave me the contact information for Father Miguel from your church. I was thinking of calling him to see if he would be willing to marry us now, before Rosalina arrives. We could still have the reception as we talked about when I proposed as well as a renewal of our vows at that time," says Matt.

"That is an excellent idea and not presumptuous at all!" exclaims Betty as she embraces Matt. "It would allow us to have the best of both worlds, being married and still hosting a party for all to enjoy with us."

Matt adds, "Since, if I have anything to say about it, Rosalina will not be allowed to date until she is at least 20, us being married before she is born will enable me not to look as silly when I tell her that she has to be married in order to have kids."

"Overprotective father already," teases Betty.

"I guess so," responds Matt, "but what father doesn't want their little girl to stay innocent for as long as possible."

_Betty proceeds to call Father Miguel, who agrees to come over to the townhouse on Saturday afternoon to meet with them so that he can decide if he is willing to marry them. Saturday is quickly upon them. _

Matt goes to the door and opens it stating, "You must be Father Miguel, welcome to our home. Please come this way. Betty is currently on home bed rest, so we will need to meet in here."

"Betty," remarks Father Miguel upon seeing her, "It has been a long time. The pregnancy is agreeing with you even if you blood pressure isn't."

"Thank you, Father," responds Betty.

Betty continues, "I suspect you would like to know why Matt and I have decided that we want to get married now. Other than the obvious," with Betty blushing as she looks down at her expanding belly, "we truly love each other and want to do right by each other and our daughter."

"Those sound like noble reasons to get married," replies Father Miguel. "Please tell me a little about your relationship history."

Glancing at each other and laughing slightly, "You could say it has had its ups and downs, but we are definitely in a good place now," states Matt.

"More specifically," says Betty, "We first started dating in February of 2009. Things were going very well between us, despite our differences, which include Matt being from the extremely wealthy, established American nobility while, as you know, I am a first generation American of Mexican heritage. In fact, things were going so well that I was about to move in with Matt. After a work related set back, I then ended up kissing an ex-boyfriend and not telling Matt about it, which led him to break up with me."

Matt continues, "After I broke up with Betty, I admittedly didn't treat her very nicely since I was so hurt. While my parents, particularly my mother, were not disappointed that we were no longer an item, I still, even with all the posturing, had feelings for her and vice versa. With the help of some friends, we ended up starting to date again. Things were going great except for my needing to find something outside of us to focus on."

Betty states, "Matt helped me start my blog but at the same time my first story contributed to his going to Africa for 6 months to help others. We agreed, at my suggestion, that we were not a couple when he left on his volunteer tour. I then did my best to ignore his very existence since I was the one who encouraged him to go. After some unexpected attention from several men in my life, including that same ex-boyfriend I mentioned before as well as my former boss, I contacted Matt to see where we stood."

Smiling at Betty, Matt says, "I was at the end of my 6 month tour when I got Betty's telegram. I had never been so happy to get a message in my life. I went to England, to answer her in person. Just after my arrival in London and our reuniting, we determined that Betty became pregnant shortly before I left for Africa."

Kissing Matt briefly, Betty announces, "Matt was the one who suspected the pregnancy and has been extremely supportive, including putting others in their place when needed."

"I proposed to Betty the night we arrived back here for a visit, which has since been extended indefinitely due to Betty's blood pressure being elevated. My initial idea was for us to get married a few months after our daughter is born, in part so we could celebrate with those who care about us, but we both agree that doing so now is what we really want. Party or no party, we are meant for each other with both of us ready to tell that to the world," concludes Matt.

"Well," replies Father Miguel with a smile, "I definitely agree that your relationship has been a roller coaster at times, but you both seem to have overcome those obstacles and clearly love each other. Thank you for your honesty regarding the past mistakes both of you have made with respect to the relationship. I would be pleased to marry you. There are just some technicalities regarding paperwork that you will need to take care of. The clerk of the court can explain what you need to do."

"Wonderful!" exclaim Betty and Matt, virtually in unison, which leads to all three of them chuckling a bit.

"I'll contact the clerk on Monday, since they are not open on the weekends, and then we'll go from there," states Matt.

"I'll expect to hear from you early next week," replies Father Miguel. "I suspect your daughter will be able to say that her parents were married when she was born."

"We hope so too," responds Betty, "And perhaps, you'll be willing to officiate at a wedding reception, if we have one in the not so distant future."

Father Miguel comments, "I'd be honored to officiate at both-you getting married and then renewing your vows in front of friends and family alike."

_They say their goodbyes, with both Betty and Matt pleased with the outcome of the discussion with Father Miguel. While they call both sets of parents to let them know that the pregnancy remains "status quo", they decide to wait to tell their families of their marriage plans until they confirm that such will occur as intended. They have a simple dinner alone before going to bed, both glad that their intimate activities remain unrestricted. Her last blood pressure reading of the day is 142/84 lying down. _


	48. Chapter 48

_On Sunday afternoon, Matt laughs loudly when he goes online to check out the marriage license information for NYC. _

"Please share what is so funny, I could use a good laugh," demands Betty.

"I know I said I'd call the City Clerk tomorrow, but apparently that will have to wait until Tuesday since they are closed on Monday for Labor Day," retorts Matt.

Laughing herself, Betty says, "Well Labor Day is an appropriate holiday for us to run into right now, that's for sure."

"It looks like we can do the application online, to save time at the actual office. Since you are supposed to stay reclined as much as possible, I think that is a good idea," states Matt.

"Agreed," replies Betty. Smirking, she adds, "Well, at least the fee won't be a problem."

Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead Matt announces, "Among other things, we need the following information-our names, birth dates, present address, country of birth, country of our parents' birth, identification, such as a birth certificate or social security card, and marital history."

He continues, "Other topics of interest include deciding on a surname and that we are both stating there are no legal issues why we can't be married."

"I'm glad my father became a citizen a few years ago, otherwise that may have been a problem that I wouldn't have anticipated," remarks Betty.

"Well, Hilda got married without an issue, so I am assuming our license will go smoothly as well," replies Matt. "There is no blood test required, which makes me happy."

"So, I am the only one who continues to get poked and prodded," jokes Betty. She quickly adds, "but she is worth it."

Smiling at Betty, Matt responds, "Very true. Did I hear you correctly that you are going to change your last name or is Rosalina going to be the only Suarez-Hartley?" asks Matt.

Betty states, "Honestly, I am glad to have a few days to think about that, but I am definitely leaning towards the hyphenated name for me too."

"It is your decision, of course, but I do think our combined name has a nice ring to it. In fact, it says I could change mine too, which I hadn't even considered until now. Then we could all share the same name. What do you think?" asks Matt.

"I think it would be wonderful if we three had the same last name, but I'll support whatever makes you the most comfortable. You changing your name would certainly get people talking. We also need to find out if that would impact your trust," comments Betty.

Matt remarks, "I agree that people will talk if we both change our surnames and I am not sure how my parents would feel about it either. Possible implications for the trust didn't even cross my mind, I guess that is why I have you, since you are intelligent and beautiful."

Blushing, Betty replies, "Well the name thing, especially for you, sounds like something we'll have to investigate on Tuesday before completing the form. Any other pieces of information that would be good to know?" she asks.

Reading aloud from the description of the online materials, Matt recites, "The license itself is valid for 60 days from date of issue during which time one needs to actually have a marriage ceremony. You traditionally have to wait at least 24 hours after getting the license to have the ceremony, but there are exceptions."

"My only big concern is that it says we both have to appear in person, even if the application is done and submitted online, and you are supposed to stay on your side. While they may be rumors, I've heard that people sometimes wait for several hours in the clerk's office," states Matt.

Betty replies with a nervous laugh, "Hopefully, there is a way to set an appointment or I will be reclining in the waiting area. That would likely result in some stares and unneeded attention."

"Well, since we can't do anything about the name change or wait time issue until Tuesday, let's try to forget about them for now," suggests Matt.

"Good idea," responds Betty as she gives him a sensual kiss, "I, for one, want to enjoy our last long weekend as just a couple."

_The rest of Sunday and Monday pass by quickly, with a bar-b-que, cooked by Ignacio, held at the town home with both sides of their families in attendance and everyone on their best behavior. At 9am Tuesday, Matt calls the offices of Brown and Associates and asks to speak with Attorney Snow._

"Matt, great to hear from you," states Attorney Snow as he picks up the phone. "How can I help you?" he asks.

"Nice to speak with you too," replies Matt. He then continues, "I have two things to speak with you about. One is to inform you that Betty and I are trying to arrange getting married before the baby is born. The second is to ask if my changing my last name would impact the trust. Specifically, Betty and Rosalina are likely going with Suarez-Hartley for a last name and I am considering that name for myself as well."

Mr. Snow responds, "Your first piece of information is the easy part-just tell us whenever you get married and those portions of the agreement will go into effect. If you are married on or before Rosalina, which is a sweet name by the way, is born then I likely will be adding a section to the contract wherein Betty gets money for events occurring in the "traditional" or "preferred" manner. A common amount would be 100K in her own account."

"As long as that is typical of such agreements, I guess I can deal with that stipulation," jokes Betty.

"Good," replies Attorney Snow. "Now, as to the other piece of information, namely Matt changing his surname, that is a little more unusual. I will look through the trust rules and such, but I don't think that will impact how funds are distributed or your prenuptial agreement. We will need to confirm said changes in names, as well as the baby's full name, so that the agreement can be retyped with proper references to all individuals."

"Wonderful," states Matt. "We will let you know about both topics as soon as we decide. Thanks for your time."

"No problem at all. Please keep me updated. Best of luck with the marriage license, which I hear can be quite a wait some days, your name options, and the baby's arrival, of course," says Attorney Snow.

"One call down and one to go," announces Matt as he starts to dial the City Clerk's office.

Taking the phone from him, Betty says, "You took care of the legal phone call, so I'll try to take care of the marriage license one."

"Hello, my name is Betty. My fiancée and I would like to make arrangements to get a marriage license, the sooner the better. I am nearly 37 weeks pregnant and we would like to be married before our daughter is born. We have filled out the online application and noticed that we have to appear in person to get the license. I am actually on bedrest so I am hoping that we can set an appointment time to decrease my time sitting up," she states to the receptionist.

The receptionist replies, "We do have appointment times, but it is more like the "call ahead seating" that you see at some restaurants. We give you a time and then you are first on the list when you arrive. On a good day, people wait maybe 30 minutes, but on a busy one it can be in excess of three hours in our lovely waiting area."

"Well, the "call ahead" option sounds better than no appointment at all," responds Betty. "Any suggestions on the time of day when the wait is the shortest?" she asks.

"Yes, either first thing in the morning or right after lunch," states the receptionist. We have no appointments available today and only an 11am tomorrow, which probably won't save you much time. I would suggest the 1 o'clock opening on Thursday."

Betty glances at Matt, who whispers, "Take the appointment on Thursday, I don't want you going into labor at the clerk's office because you are standing and sitting up too long."

"While we'd prefer sooner, we'll take the 1 o'clock on Thursday since I know my doctor wants me to be lying down as much as possible. We will see you then," remarks Betty who then hangs up the phone.

Betty says, "I am going to call Father Miguel and tell him that we won't need him before Friday evening given when our appointment at the marriage license office is."

"Good idea," responds Matt as he kisses her, "Looks like we will be cutting it close with the 37-week appointment on Friday morning, but I'd rather do that than increase the chances of spiking your blood pressure by waiting for a much longer period of time on Wednesday. You've worked too hard to mess that up now."

"Agreed," replies Betty as she returns his kiss, "Since WE'VE gotten this close to that milestone number, it would be a shame to just miss it."

_Betty speaks briefly with Father Miguel, who tells them to call him after they have the license in hand so that a date and possible time of his officiating their marriage can be determined. They try to relax for the remainder of the day, with the washing of some of the newborn items completed without any major mishaps. That evening, Betty takes her blood pressure, getting a reading of 140/83. She coyly smiles at Matt, with making love being their last activity before they go to sleep. _


	49. Chapter 49

_On Tuesday evening Hilda calls after she is done at the salon to see how things are going. Betty decides to ask her for advice regarding the last name as well as to share the first name she and Matt have selected for their daughter._

"Great to hear from you," says Betty as she picks up the phone. "I may draft you to come over and do my hair since I don't know if or when I'll have the time once she arrives."

"I'd be glad to do your hair anytime," replies Hilda. "Especially since it is getting close to B-day," with Hilda's choice of words making both Betty and Matt laugh.

Hilda asks, "I was wondering if you had picked out a name for the baby?"

"Actually, we have," responds Betty, as she looks lovingly at Matt. "Matt suggested that we name her after mom and even came up with a list of names that have Rosa within them since the identical name could make it difficult for those of us who were close to her."

"Bobby and I were also thinking of naming our daughter after mom as well. We haven't selected a name yet, hopefully the names aren't too similar," replies Hilda was some concern in her voice.

Betty says, "There are actually more names than I realized which contain Rosa. We can give you Matt's list if you'd like. The name I've chosen is Rosalina."

"Rosalina is a beautiful name, I am sure mom would be proud and honored by it. We may make use of the Matt's list, if you don't mind," states Hilda.

"We'd be glad to share it," replies Matt. "Since they will be only a few months apart in age and have similarities in their first names, it will be almost like having a sister, which I think is great."

"Agreed," responds Hilda. "While Betty and I became closer when we got older, our age difference did make it more difficult to do "friend" things when we were younger. Justin will be so much older than her, he will be more like an uncle than a brother. I am glad our girls will have a playmate."

"Me too," states Betty. "While I am still deciding between Inez and Isabel for her middle name, I am likely going to change my last name to Suarez-Hartley, with Matt considering changing his to the same as well."

"I think Matt changing his name too is a great idea, then there are no questions about who the parents are or if the child's parents are married. Of course, the most fun part of that will probably be Matt's parents' reaction to it," jokes Hilda.

As Betty laughs, Matt retorts, "Very funny, Hilda, but we admit that you are probably right about telling my parents about my name change."

Glancing at Betty, Matt asks, "How long did you and Bobby wait at the clerk's office when you went to get your marriage license?"

"Betty didn't share the story with you? We were there for over 4 hours and I eventually pretended to faint to get us moved up a little bit. Why do you ask?" inquires Hilda.

"Actually," replies Betty, "We met with Father Miguel on Saturday and he has agreed to marry us before Rosalina arrives. We decided that she, and we, deserved to be married sooner rather than later. They make no exceptions to "in person rule, " which concerns us somewhat given that I am on bedrest."

"Didn't want her to ask those questions about where do babies come from too soon, I take it," teases Hilda. "But, on a more serious note, I think its great that you are husband and wife when Rosalina, with that name rolling off my tongue, by the way, enters the world."

"Will you still have a wedding reception at some point?" asks Hilda. "I was really looking forward to being the matron of honor as well as the party afterwards too."

Laughing, Betty replies, "Yes, we still plan on having a reception at which we will renew our vows and then all can dance and have fun to their hearts' content."

"We have an appointment set at the Clerk's office for Thursday at 1pm. If you are off that day, maybe you can join us and we can talk while we wait," says Betty.

"Actually I have taken the day off since I have an 11am OB appointment. Bobby and I will both plan on joining you," responds Hilda.

"Great," says Matt. "We'll be in one of my family's cars, so we'll come by the OB's office at 11:30, grab some lunch, and then head over to wait in line."

_They hang up the phone, with them each deciding to tell their respective parents about the last name change and pending marriage license since they know Hilda will likely spread the news, at least to the Suarez's, very quickly. _

"Dad," says Betty when Ignacio picks up the phone. "First, there is nothing wrong and I am not in labor. I did want to tell you that Matt and I have decided to get married, hopefully before Rosalina arrives, with Father Miguel officiating. We will have a ceremony with guests at a later date. Also, both Matt and I are going to change our last names to Suarez-Hartley."

"I think those are both wonderful pieces of news!" exclaims Ignacio. "You clearly love each other and don't need the condescending stares your sister got with Justin, albeit you are quite a bit older than she was when she had him. Sharing a last name that is a combination of both of yours fits for how well you both deal with your differences. Of course, Matt's parents may not see it that way."

"Thanks for your support and kind words," replies Betty with a smile.

"We agree that my family may not be as keen on the surname choice, but, that is our decision. At Betty's suggestion we contacted the lawyer and he didn't find any legal reason for us not to do so, so they will just have to deal with it however they see fit," comments Matt.

Matt dials his father's number and announces, after pleasantries are exchanged, "I'm calling to let you know that Betty and I are obtaining a marriage license on Thursday with plans for both of us to change our last names to Suarez-Hartley."

"Oh," remarks Cal. "Glad Betty's going to make an honest man out of you. Changing your name is your choice, as long as the Hartley is still in there rather than some odd combination of your two names, like Suartley, I'm good. Please keep me updated on how everything is going."

"We will and thanks for not making a big deal about the name change," replies Matt.

"Now for possibly the most entertaining phone call," teases Betty while Matt dials his mother's number.

Matt announces, "Everything is fine mom. I'm calling to inform you that Betty and I are getting a marriage license on Thursday, hope to have the ceremony before Rosalina, who is being named after Betty's mother, is born, and all three of us will have the last name, Suarez-Hartley."

"Well, I guess such things are the modern way," responds Victoria after a considerable pause.

"Did you make sure your name change is not a problem for the trust?" she asks.

"Actually, at Betty's suggestion, we spoke with Attorney Snow who indicated that such a change is not a problem," replies Matt.

"I'll speak to you after the OB appointment on Friday, then, take care. I will admit that I am happy my granddaughter won't be illegitimate, even though babies out of wedlock are more common than not these days," remarks Victoria as she hangs up the phone.

_Thursday morning is quickly upon them. Matt decides to request the limousine for the trip to the clerk's office so that Betty can recline in the vehicle and even remain in it if there is a long wait. Hilda is excited to ride in the luxurious limousine. When they arrive at the courthouse, Matt and Bobby go inside to see how long the wait is._

"We have a 1 o'clock appointment and here is the completed application," states Matt when he checks in at the front desk.

"How long before we are seen?" Matt asks.

"Domestic partnership, I take it," remarks the receptionist as he looks at Bobby and Matt.

Both men get a shocked look and then laugh with Matt replying, "No, my fiancée and her sister, his wife," as he points at Bobby, "are waiting in the car since my soon-to-be wife is 9 months pregnant and supposed to stay off her feet as much as possible."

"Oh, sorry about that misinterpretation of you two," responds the receptionist, who is blushing slightly at his error. "It will be about an hour. I'll give you warning when you are next since she will want to be in here promptly when you are called."

"Thanks," states Matt, "And your mistake actually gave both of us something to smile about today."

_The actual completion of the application, including their mutual name change, occurs without incident. Betty and Matt drop Hilda and Bobby off at their home before heading back to their own residence._

Calling Father Miguel once she is situated, in a reclining position in the study, Betty says, "Just updating you that we obtained the license this afternoon, so we need to start looking at schedules to determine when you can do the ceremony."

"If you come here, we'll have to make sure we have witnesses available, correct?" asks Matt.

"Yes, regardless of where it is held at least one, but preferably two witnesses are needed," responds Father Miguel.

"We actually have the 37-week OB appointment tomorrow and, if I am showing any other signs of the high blood pressure or labor, they may admit me," comments Betty. She adds, "They will induce me by next Friday if she hasn't been born by then."

"One potential option," suggests Father Miguel, "is that I perform the ceremony on the day that your daughter is born."

"I think that is a great idea!" exclaims Betty.

"I agree," adds Matt. "And this way, I will have no excuse to forget the dates or mix them up since they will be the same."

Giving him a playful shove, Betty remarks, "One date versus two for either of us to remember is a good idea. Now that particular date will be extra special."

"What if Betty goes into labor in the middle of the night?" asks Matt.

"Valid question," responds Father Miguel. "You have my cell number. The only hours I ask you not to call me are between midnight and 6am. Since first babies are known for taking their time, that should give us a sufficient time window to perform the ceremony."

"Wonderful," reply Matt and Betty virtually in unison, "We appreciate you being so accommodating. We will see you within the next week."

_Betty and Matt both let out sighs of relief, pleased that they have the license in hand and that they will be able to become husband and wife, as well as new parents, very shortly. Betty takes her blood pressure before they go to bed, with a reading of 144/82; this is slightly higher, but generally consistent with, the readings from the past several days. They decide to make love since the baby's arrival will be in a maximum of one week's time. _


	50. Chapter 50

_On Friday morning, both Betty and Matt are up early. They look at each other and decide to stay in bed for a few minutes, snuggling. They enjoy the peacefulness and quiet of the morning before getting up and preparing for the OB appointment. _

As they get ready to leave for the doctor's office, Betty comments, "Our last OB appointment for several weeks regardless of whether or not I am starting to dilate since Dr. Day said she would deliver Rosalina by next Friday even if she is content in there since my blood pressure is not."

"True," replies Matt as he gives her a sweet kiss. "It is impressive that you reached 37-weeks given everything, but now she'll hopefully be able to come home immediately. I expect your blood pressure will return to normal shortly after she is born. A minimum of a month before we are back at the OB office, with a baby in tow."

_Arriving at the doctor's office, they are in an examination room in just a few minutes. Betty's blood pressure readings are 148/85 sitting up and 142/82 lying down_.

"You know the drill by now," teases Dr. Day as she prepares to do an internal exam on Betty.

"Your cervix has started to thin and you are slightly effaced, but no dilation quite yet," remarks Dr. Day as she removes her gloves. "Her heart beat is strong and the ultrasound suggests that she is in position for delivery, but your body is not quite ready to do so yet."

"Do you still want to deliver her by next Friday at the latest?" asks Matt.

"That is correct," responds Dr. Day. "Please plan on checking into the hospital about 4pm on Thursday afternoon. We will start the induction then if she hasn't made her grand appearance yet. Please remember to call the office at any time if you notice a change in your blood pressure readings, namely over 155/85, or sudden water retention, vision changes, a headache, or consistent contractions."

"We will, thank you Doctor," responds Betty as she sees Matt writing down said instructions. "We will see you late Thursday afternoon or before, depending upon what Rosalina has planned."

"I see you are already realizing the baby is the ruler of the universe. That will help you both in both the short and long term," jokes Dr. Day as she escorts them back to the waiting room.

_Betty and Matt arrive back home with some take out from a local restaurant. They get messages to interested parties, most especially their various family members, regarding the status of the pregnancy and the fact that they will have a new family member by the following week. Over the next several days they continue to prepare for Rosalina's arrival. Betty is having some difficulty sleeping due to the pressure the baby is placing on her bladder as well as her frequent movements._

As they are preparing for bed on Tuesday evening, Betty announces, "Friday can't get here soon enough. I am increasingly uncomfortable and eager to meet her too."

"You do seem to be more restless than usual and you are not sleeping as well as you typically do. Almost anytime I wake up now, I find you staring at me, which is not a bad thing, but I still wish you were getting better sleep," replies Matt.

"Well, I enjoy looking at you," responds Betty with a wink as she gives him a sensual kiss, "but agree that I am more than ready to have her on the outside, so others can share more directly in caring for her."

Returning her kiss with a similar one, Matt says, "I will certainly do my best to help take care of both of you, with our family, friends, and hired baby help assisting me with such. Let's go to bed, since we both need to get as much rest as possible before Rosalina disrupts such for both of us for at least a few months."

With a sly grin, Betty comments, "I'll accept your suggestion on the condition that we make love before I try to sleep since that will not be on our radar, at least in a conventional fashion, for at least a month. Plus, I've heard that making love late in pregnancy can sometimes help labor along and I am all for that too."

Matt replies, "I definitely can deal with that condition."

_After they both enjoy her one approved physical activity, Betty and Matt try to sleep, with Matt being much more successful. Betty finds herself looking at the clock about every three hours or so, with problems getting and staying comfortable. At approximately 5am, she starts to get up to use the bathroom, but quickly sits back down, feeling somewhat dizzy. She gently taps Matt's shoulder so he can assist her in getting to the bathroom._

"Sorry it is so early," Betty says as she wakes Matt up. "I need to use the bathroom again, my 3rd trip tonight, but was lightheaded when I tried to get up just now. I think you should go with me."

Yawning but now fully awake, Matt replies, "Not a problem at all," as he sits up and then goes to help Betty.

As she is getting back into bed, Matt says, "Wait, I want to take your blood pressure, your feet seem slightly swollen and, even if you don't want to admit it, I am wondering if your vision is off a little too."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed my feet, but now that you mention it, my hands feel a little funky too. And, yes, my vision seems weird," responds Betty.

_They look worriedly at each other when the blood pressure monitor reads 160/95, which is with Betty in a prone position. They get an identical reading 5 minutes later. Without saying a word, Matt assists Betty in putting on some clothes and changes from his pajamas into clothes as well. _

Matt remarks, "I am going to call Dr. Day's answering service, but suspect we will be heading to the hospital in a few minutes. It looks like her birthday is finally here, with September 15, 2010 being a date neither of us with forget," he adds as he kisses her sweetly.

_The answering service confirms that the doctor wants them to go to the hospital. They are glad that they have the baby bag already packed and that the Hartley car service is accustomed to being called upon at such an early hour due to Cal's various work projects. They arrive at the hospital without incident at 6:30am and get settled in their private room._

"Since it is now just after 7am, I am going to call Father Miguel," comments Betty as she lays in the bed with the baby monitor beeping, telling all that Rosalina is doing fine thus far.

_Matt nods in agreement at her suggestion. Betty is glad that Father Miguel picks up his phone rather than getting his voicemail. He says that he expects to arrive at the hospital at a little after 8am to officiate their ceremony._

"While we could use the hospital staff if necessary, who do you think we can call at this early hour to serve as witnesses?" Matt asks.

"Good question," responds Betty, who then winces when Rosalina gives her a hearty kick. "I think Gio and Dana are likely awake this early due to their restaurant, and I certainly know that Hilda, Bobby, your parents, or my Dad are either not up or will take a while to get here given the combination of their present locations, the time of day, and traffic."

"Well, then Gio and Dana it is," comments Matt as he dials Gio's cell phone number.

"Sorry to call you so early," states Matt when Gio picks up the phone. "We have a big favor to ask. Betty and I decided a little over a week ago that we wanted to be married before Rosalina is born. Betty's family priest, Father Miguel, has agreed to do the honors for us. The decision was made to have the ceremony on the same day as the birth. We just checked into the hospital and you were the people we thought of who might be up at this hour and be able to serve as witnesses."

"Luckily for you, my mother and sister are helping us out this morning because Dana has a 9:30am OB appointment," replies Gio.

"We are honored by the request, we should be able to get there in about an hour, given rush hour traffic. Will that be soon enough?" asks Dana.

"Yes, that will be just fine. Father Miguel expects to be here around then too, so the timing should work out well. Thanks for helping us out with this. We both would much rather have the witnesses be people we know than the nursing staff," responds Matt. "We are in room 418."

"See you in a few minutes," say Gio and Matt, virtually in unison, with brief laughter heard on both ends of the phone.

At 7:40am, Dr. Day enters the room and announces, "I was on my way into the office, but decided to stop by and examine you myself. Remember that deliveries of first babies can take a while. I'm going to see what is, or is not going on down there for that matter, since your blood pressure has finally decided to cross that magic line."

"Still not dilating, but closer. I am now going to break your bag of water, to try to speed up the process since your blood pressure readings are averaging 155/90. Good, fluid is clear. I am also going to have them start a Pitocin drip since you are not having contractions," remarks Dr. Day as she removes her gloves.

Betty asks, "Is there any way to delay the Pitocin for about an hour?"

She continues, "We've actually obtained our marriage license last Thursday and decided to wait until today, Rosalina's birthday, to get married. Some friends, who are also expecting, and my family priest should be here shortly to make it official."

"I'll delay the Pitocin until 9am, but no later since we want to make sure your plan for these two important events being on the same day actually occurs. I'll be back later this afternoon, after 4pm to check on your progress. The nursing staff will be calling me with hourly updates as well. See you later," calls Dr. Day as she leaves the room.

Matt gives Betty a sweet kiss and whispers, "See-it seems to be falling into place even if I wish your blood pressure didn't reach this level. Remember that you wanted to get married when those contractions get strong."

Returning his kiss, Betty replies, "I'll try to keep that in mind, but being husband and wife as well as mommy and daddy all in one day are worth some drama."


	51. Chapter 51

_They enjoy a few minutes alone before they hear a light knock on the door._

Father Miguel calls out, "Is everybody decent? It appears as if I have arrived at the same time as your witnesses."

"Yes, please come in. Dr. Day has delayed the Pitocin drip until after the ceremony. We so appreciate you coming at this early hour to help us with this first of two very important events for today," replies Matt as he gets up and opens the door.

_There are introductions all around, with Father Miguel chuckling slightly when he learns of the shared history among the four people in the room. The actual exchanging of vows takes only 3 minutes. _

"Here are the rings," announces Matt, as he surprises Betty by pulling out the matching wedding bands they had selected together but had not actually purchased, at least as far as Betty knew.

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, who gets tears in her eyes as he puts hers on a gold and silver chain since it won't fit on her finger at the moment. "Glad you managed to get these ordered and delivered without telling me."

"I thought you'd like it," he responds as he gives her an intense kiss.

Clearing his throat slightly, Father Miguel states, "I am happy this went so smoothly. I'll drop off the form at the clerk's office. Remember to call me after the baby arrives and when you have decided on your reception/renewal of vows date."

"We will, thanks again, Father, for all your help," reply both Betty and Matt.

"We need to be getting over to my appointment, but we are glad we could be a part of this. I, for one, had never been a witness at a marriage until now. And, for two special people too," comments Dana.

"We are four special people, we can't thank you enough for doing this for us. We'll call you later to update you on the baby," responds Matt.

"You had better," replies Gio. "You two are the first of us three couples to go through the childbirth experience, so we are expecting a detailed, yet censored report of what to expect."

"You can count on it," retorts Betty, "And thanks again."

A nurse, Lynne, enters the room and states, "Since I saw the priest and your guests leave, I take it your ceremony is complete, so I will now get that Pitocin drip started."

_Betty winces slightly as the Nurse Lynne inserts the IV, grasping onto Matt's hand tightly. Within 10 minutes, Betty starts to feel some strong contractions. _

"I feel like a wimp, but I am ready to ask for pain medication now," announces Betty as she feels another contraction.

Giving Betty a kiss, Matt remarks, "Don't be silly, you are definitely not a wimp or weak. If a recall correctly from the classes Pitocin-related contractions are often much stronger and closer together than ones that occur on their own. I'll call the nurse right now."

Lynne comes in, with Betty stating, "I'd like some pain medication please."

"Ah, the joys of Pitocin," she jokes. "I'll call your Doctor and see what she suggests."

Returning to the room, Lynne announces, "Dr. Day states that we can get your epidural going now. I've called down to anesthesiology and they are sending someone up. You'll feel better in a few minutes."

Matt asks, "In the class they mentioned not starting an epidural until she was at least 4cm dilated, and the last time she checked, Betty was not even at 1cm, is there a problem?"

Lynne responds, "You are correct, waiting until 4cm is preferred, but given Betty's blood pressure issues, the Doctor doesn't want it aggravated by poor pain control."

"Thanks for the clarification on that," replies Betty in a strained voice, "but I'll admit that any pain assistance will be greatly appreciated," as she experiences another strong contraction.

_The epidural is inserted with relative ease and results in Betty quickly getting pain relief. _

"You just had another contraction," remarks Matt as he looks at the monitor.

"Well, I can't feel them now, so bring them on and let's get her out," states Betty, who is resting much more comfortably.

"Now that is my strong determined wife," replies Matt as he gives her a kiss. "Hey, I got used to calling you my wife very quickly."

"Well, good, I like how it sounds, my husband," retorts Betty with a smile.

Matt announces, "I am going to call our families in a few minutes and let them know that we are here."

"Sounds good. Please tell them they can come over, but it could be a while. Also let them know that I am leaning towards only us in the delivery room," responds Betty.

_Matt phones their families and tells them that they are at the hospital and expect Rosalina to arrive by the end of the day. About an hour after Matt finishes the calls, Lynne comes back into the room and watches the fetal monitor through several contractions. She then excuses herself and returns shortly thereafter with an IV bag of fluid._

As she turns off the Pitocin drip and starts the regular IV, Lynne informs them, "Your daughter did not like the contractions, based on her heart rate. Your doctor wanted me to stop the Pitocin and give you some fluids. We'll restart the Pitocin, at a slower rate, in a few minutes. No emergency, just a precaution."

"Thanks, we were really worried for a moment," say Matt and Betty together.

Matt informs Betty, "With everyone's work and school schedules, they plan on being here about 5pm unless we call them and want them here sooner."

"I think I'll try to nap for a while, while we are waiting for Dr. Day to return, but it would be easier if you lay here with me," states Betty.

"I can handle that," responds Matt, as he climbs onto the bed next to her.

_Betty rests her head on his chest and they both quickly fall asleep for several hours. _

Dr. Day enters the room at about 3pm and quietly says, "Sorry to wake both of you, but I was here delivering a baby and decided to check on Betty's progress. Matt, please get off the bed for a moment."

"Hmm, you are still not quite 1cm and you've been getting Pitocin for over 6 hours. Rosalina also did not like the contractions earlier. Your blood pressure has remained high and I'd like to avoid medication for that if at all possible. We could try for a few more hours, but I am leaning towards a cesarean section," announces Dr. Day.

"Oh," remark both Betty and Matt as they glance at each other, caught somewhat off guard by the change in delivery plans.

Betty comments, "I want to do whatever is safer for the baby and me as well. If a c-section is the way to go, then so be it."

"That's my girls," whispers Matt in Betty's ear.

"I've heard that babies delivered by c-section tend to look pretty good too since they don't have to go through the birth canal," adds Matt.

With a smile, Dr. Day replies, "Yes, c-section babies are generally among the best looking given what you just mentioned. I think that it is the wisest choice for both Betty and the baby. They will be here in about 10 minutes to prep you for the surgery. You will likely want to call your families and friends and tell them not to arrive here until after 6pm since Betty will be in recovery, with you and the baby her only visitors for the first hour or so."

"Thank you, Doctor, I'll do that right now," responds Matt, who then makes said phone calls as directed, assuring all that the baby and Betty are both stable and not in any immediate danger.

_Betty is transported down to the surgical suite while Matt is taken to another room to change into scrubs. He joins her in the delivery room, with the screen already up when he enters. He sits down next to her and grabs her hand. _

Dr. Day asks, "You didn't feel that did you?" as she pokes at Betty belly, with Betty nodding no.

_Dr. Day proceeds with the c-section, with Matt peering around the curtain and sitting down quickly, looking pale. _

Betty laughs slightly at Matt, teasing, "Probably not the best idea to look while they were cutting me open."

"No, it wasn't," retorts Matt, "We were close to them having to get me off of the floor."

"Aha," announces the Doctor as she pulls Rosalina out and quickly unwraps the umbilical cord from around her neck. "The cord was around her neck, which is why she didn't take kindly to those contractions. She is just fine and a good size too, at 7 pounds, 1 oz and 20 ½ inches long."

_Rosalina lets out a hearty yell, which brings tears to both Matt and Betty's eyes. The staff quickly cleans her up and then hands her to Matt, while Dr. Day finishes closing Betty's incision._

"She is just perfect," comments a tearful Matt, who brings her close to Betty so that she can place a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, she is," responds Betty as she stares at her newborn daughter.

_In the recovery area, Betty is tired, but happy. They are both glad that Rosalina's bassinet is in the same room, with Matt alternating between holding their daughter and sitting next to Betty. The nurse, Amy, comes in, checks Betty's blood pressure and the incision, and then brings the baby over to the bed. _

"It says here you are going to try to breastfeed. Now is a good time to try, since she is alert. Let me help you," states Nurse Amy.

"Thank you," replies Betty from her prone position, which she will need to remain in for several more hours.

"Wow!" exclaims Matt. "Susan was right in the class, the baby seems to know just what to do," as he watches in awe at the baby nursing.

After about 10 minutes, Nurse Amy hands Rosalina to Matt and tells him, "Now, you get to burp her before she takes a nap."

_Matt holds Rosalina gingerly, with laughter from all three of them when they hear a loud burp. _

"Since she has eaten and is maintaining her temperature and your blood pressure is stable for now, we will be able to transport you all back to your room, with visitors allowed in moderation," announces Amy.

"Great, thank you for your help. I am sure our families are eager to meet Rosalina," replies Matt.

_They make their way back from the recovery area to room 418, with Matt walking along side both Betty's gurney and Rosalina's bassinet. _

Glancing lovingly at Matt, as he is by her side holding their daughter, Betty says, "Today, we were officially married and became a family, I can't imagine anything better."

Placing little Rosalina back in Betty's arms as he gives each of them a kiss, Matt replies, "Yes, we are husband and wife, new parents, and a family all in one day. I believe our new titles and roles will last forever."

"Agreed," states a glowing Betty.

"Are you ready for the rest of our family to come in and welcome it's newest member?" asks Matt.

Taking a deep breath, Betty says, "Send them in, assuming they will follow the rules about hand washing, treating others with respect, and refraining from unsolicited parenting advice."

"We heard that," remark Hilda, Bobby, Ignacio, Elena, Justin, Victoria, and Cal, "And we'll all do our best to do all of the above."

_There is brief laughter from all in attendance. Everyone admires the baby, with all but Justin holding her briefly. Matt then carefully returns Rosalina to Betty's arms. _

Matt, as he admires both his wife and daughter, announces, "Thank you for being there for us as we continue our journey together, with little Rosalina Isabel a blessing that reminds all of us that dreams do come true if you believe in each other."

Turning towards Matt and kissing him for all to see, Betty adds, "Our lives have been enriched from knowing each of you and we expect many more adventures as a family, hopefully making this world a better place along the way."

"To new life and the gift that she is to all of us," states Matt, with everyone raising pretend glasses as they think of the many things that a promising future holds for all of them, but most especially for Betty, Matt, and baby Rosalina.


End file.
